Once I Was Loved
by HeatherR
Summary: The sequel to Tell Him That it Wasn't Love
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here it is. The sequel to "Tell Him That it Wasn't Love". Its pretty different from that story, obviously. I'm not sure if its better, worse, or the same. I guess you can tell me. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.  
  
Once I Was Loved  
  
Chapter One  
  
The tour was deemed a great success, and by early October they had arrived back at the manor. It had taken nearly three months to tour the estate in its entirety. Although, it probably wouldn't have taken quite so long if Ken hadn't insisted on visiting each farm stead and holding. They had stayed at home the first few weeks, visiting those farms closest to the manor, but had had to travel to view the rest. But it had been worth it. He'd learned exactly what was going on where and who was who. He was delighted by everything and taken with everyone, and they seemed equally taken with him. Of course, Ran had already learned that it was nearly impossible to withstand the young Duke's innocent charm.  
  
The day they finally arrived home with Omi was bright and clear with a gentle, but crisp breeze. They came riding into the yard and were met by the stable boy, Sam, whom Ran had hired shortly after his arrival in June. He welcomed them home with a grin missing its two front teeth, and took their horses in hand, leading them toward the stable. Ken took a deep breath and released it with a smile.  
  
"Finally home," he said. "Everything looks the same from here."  
  
"Thank God, we're finally out of the saddle," cried Omi. "I thought I'd get a break from traveling once we settled here. What's the first thing we do? Go off on another journey!"  
  
"You could've stayed at the manor, Omi," Ran stated quietly.  
  
"You know I don't trust you off on your own," his young servant stated.  
  
Ken grinned and chuckled.  
  
"And you're just as bad as he is!" Omi snapped at him.  
  
Ken grinned broader. Over the last several months he'd learned what a mother hen Omi was. It had given him no end of amusement.  
  
They paused in their approach to the manor when the door opened suddenly and a young man they'd never seen before barred their entrance. He stood stiffly at attention and they blinked up at him. He was wearing what appeared to be a new coat and breeches in dark green velvet, and yellow stockings. His shoes had been polished to a high shine.  
  
"Good afternoon, Gentlemen," he stated loudly. "I regret to inform you that the Duke is not in residence presently. However, if you would care to leave your cards, or perhaps a message, I will be sure to pass them on to him upon his return."  
  
The three companions stared up at him dumbly for a moment before Ken burst out in peels of laughter. Omi chuckled and even Ran couldn't fight a smile. Their behavior seemed to both confuse and annoy the young man. The two emotions fighting for possession of his face. He was about to respond when he was suddenly, and violently, shoved aside.  
  
Molly flew out of the house and flung herself at Ken. He easily caught her and they spun around together, Ken still laughing.  
  
"Oh, Master Ken! Welcome home!" she cried. "We were beginning to wonder. Your last letter to Ma said you'd be here last week."  
  
"Sorry, Mol," he said releasing her. "We got held up."  
  
"Master Ran," she said turning and curtsying to him with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Molly," he bowed with a soft smile.  
  
"Omi," she ruffled his blond head. "Did ya have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he smiled as he pushed her hand away. "But you'll have to explain to me why everyone does that to my hair? It was either that or I got my cheeks pinched!"  
  
The stiff young man in the uniform had been taking everything in and now seemed like he was about to have a fit of apoplexy. He began stuttering and blushing.  
  
"Your Grace!" he cried at last, finally giving up trying to apologize and bowing low.  
  
"Oh, please don't bother with all that," Ken said smiling as the young man stood back up. "I'm just Ken, and this is Ran and Omi. And you are?"  
  
"Young Bob, your Grace...I mean, Master Ken. I'm your butler," the young man said resuming his stance of attention.  
  
"I didn't know I had one," Ken said blankly.  
  
"Young Bob?" Ran asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, 'is Da works in the garden with Old Shoop," Molly said as they made their way into the house past Young Bob, who brought up the rear and closed the door.  
  
"Old Bob's son, Young Bob," Omi chirped. "You people are strange."  
  
Molly ruffled his hair again.  
  
"May I ask who hired you?" Ran asked turning to the new butler.  
  
"I did," a voice boomed from the hallway. Yohji stood there with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk gracing his mouth. He was as impeccably dressed as ever. Every inch the proper gentleman of wealth and prestige. "I've been here three days and already I'm bored. I had to do something. Do you like the uniform? I had the tailor make it up."  
  
Ken grinned brightly at him but was interrupted from saying anything by the arrival of the rest of the household into the front hall. Hugs and greetings were exchanged by all, even Ran, Yohji noted with amusement. Several minutes passed before things quieted down and the servants returned to their afternoon tasks. Mrs. Hudson stating that their rooms were aired, and Rosie promising to cook Ken's favorite dishes for supper.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yohji?" Ken asked with a big smile.  
  
"Yes, I thought you said you'd see me at Christmas," Ran stated.  
  
"I came to check up on you, of course," the Prince answered. "I had to be sure you weren't mistreating my cousin."  
  
Ran and Yohji clasped hands warmly before the tall blond turned to Omi and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Stop it! Why does everyone do that?" the young servant cried. "I'm going to check on our luggage. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
He left through the door they'd just entered. Yohji turned his attention back to his two cousins. They positively glowed as they stood next to each other, not quite touching.  
  
"I came for two reasons," Yohji smiled. "The first is in the study."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ken excitedly.  
  
"Plans for a new invention I thought you'd be interested in. It spreads seeds. Much more quickly and evenly than can be done by hand."  
  
Ken's eyes grew wide as he imagined the implications of such a machine.  
  
"Let's go see them!" he cried taking Ran by the hand and dragging him down the hall. Yohji followed smirking.  
  
They entered the study which was unchanged and Yohji moved behind the desk. He rolled out the diagrams he'd purchased for the young Duke. Ken leaned over them excitedly and began studying them with great interest. The Prince glanced at his other cousin.  
  
The red-headed Earl was standing a bit to one side and behind Ken, and he wasn't looking at the diagrams. Yohji blinked in surprise as his stoic cousin brushed one thigh against the Duke's backside as he leaned forward to peer over the brunette's shoulder. Ken ignored him and flipped to the next drawing. Frowning slightly, Ran leaned into the younger man's back. He rested his chin on Ken's shoulder and breathed lightly into his ear.  
  
"Do you think we could build this?" Ken asked glancing up at the Prince.  
  
Yohji almost face vaulted. He just couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Without a doubt," he answered as casually as he could manage.  
  
Ran pouted and rubbed the tip of his nose along the edge of Ken's ear.  
  
"Were they expensive?" Ken asked looking up at the Prince again.  
  
Yohji blinked at him dumbly for a few seconds.  
  
"No, they're a gift," he said.  
  
Ran's pout became a frown. He pushed himself away from the Duke and stood glaring in the center of the room.  
  
"If its not too much trouble, your Grace, I'd like to see you about something in private," he spat before turning and marching from the room.  
  
Yohji looked down at Ken only to find him beaming a bright smile at the diagrams on the desk. He glanced at the Prince and winked.  
  
"See you at dinner," he said gleefully, moving toward the door. Once there he stopped and turned back to his stunned cousin. "Better make that breakfast." With that he exited the study.  
  
Yohji sat down rather hard in the desk chair. Slowly, a big grin spread across his face. Had he just seen what he thought he'd seen? Omi found him there shortly afterward.  
  
"Well, I see it didn't take them long. I'm glad I told Rosie to hold off on all Ken's favorite dishes," he said flopping into one of the seats opposite the desk. He noted Yohji's grin and smirked.  
  
"Ran is a tease," the Prince stated.  
  
"Worse than you," Omi nodded. "At least its only with Ken."  
  
"I've never seen Ran trying so hard, or quite so...frustrated," Yohji grinned.  
  
Omi snorted. "I'm sure I've seen worse. They're like a pair of newlyweds. And they've had to be on very good behavior for quite some time now," he smiled.  
  
"So," Yohji began, his eyes twinkling," how long have they been...?" He let his voice trail off as he arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Yohji!" Omi cried indignantly while turning pink.  
  
"Come on, share with your trusted friend, and master's devoted cousin. How long?"  
  
Omi shifted in the chair for a moment and then leaned forward conspiratorially. "Since the day Ran got here."  
  
The Prince felt his jaw drop. Surprised again by his two cousins. Omi smirked, pleased by his reaction, and nodded to indicate that he wasn't joking.  
  
"I've learned not to underestimate Ken and his powers of persuasion," he said.  
  
"What exactly happened on that fateful day?" Yohji asked unabashedly.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Omi admitted, his brow furrowing for a moment in thought. "Ran hadn't been here a half an hour when suddenly they're both at the stable asking for a horse. They took Ran's travel bag and blanket and headed off toward the orchard. Came back just after sunset looking extremely pleased with themselves and Ken riding side saddle. The servants said they'd seen them kissing in the garden."  
  
Yohji sat back in the chair with a self-satisfied smile on his face. He thought about his two cousins and how they'd looked together in the front hall. Both relaxed and happy. The change was especially apparent in Ran, but Ken had seemed much more sure of himself and comfortable with his position of authority. The Prince had no doubt that was Ran's doing. Yes, he was well pleased and it showed.  
  
Omi snorted again. "Stop congratulating yourself and give me the news from Town," he said.  
  
"There isn't much," the Prince said propping his feet upon the desk and leaning back. "Things are fairly quiet right now. The Crown Prince returned from his travels in the south and left immediately for the sport in the north."  
  
Omi reflected for a moment on the fact that the Crown Prince was also Yohji's cousin, but that he never referred to him as such, and the two never socialized. Then he shook his head and replied, "You said in your last letter that he's employed the youth that was impersonating Ken?"  
  
"Yes, much to the King's chagrin. He is a bright young man, but very quiet. I'd almost say sullen. He's about your age, Omi."  
  
"Hunh. Well, at least he'll be out of trouble," Omi said without much conviction.  
  
"We hope. Besides that there's nothing new. The same people in Town. The same parties and pleasures," Yohji sighed, then brightened. "Asuka lost a tooth," he declared proudly. "She has allowed me the honor of keeping it, but has promised the next shall go to Ken."  
  
"He'll be thrilled," Omi laughed. "He really loves children. What about the Aunties and the Grand Duke and Duchess?"  
  
"All well. They send their regards and are awaiting replies to their letters."  
  
"We just received them," Omi chuckled.  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence. Each thinking their own thoughts.  
  
"Ahh," Yohji said at last. "The stained glass window. They went to the stained glass window in the old burned out church. That's just past the orchard, and perfect for a romantic tryst."  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
Taking his feet down off the desk top Yohji leaned forward. Omi watched him curiously, but made no move to follow suit.  
  
"How does the staff feel?" the Prince asked seriously.  
  
"I think at first they were surprised, but they adjusted quickly. So far anyway. We weren't here for much more than a month before we left on the tour. But I don't think any of them could go against any of Ken's wishes, they love and respect him too much. And Ran is wonderful to him. And...," Omi said suddenly leaning toward the Prince. "Ken has been much better for Ran than Richard ever was."  
  
Yohji blinked in surprise and looked closely at Omi.  
  
"How so?" he asked.  
  
"Their relationship is more...equal."  
  
Yohji looked confused.  
  
"Equal?" he asked.  
  
Omi nodded. What did that mean? The Prince had known Richard, and seen him and Ran together on many an occasion. He looked at Omi again, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"There was an imbalance between them," Omi said after some thought. "Ran worshiped Richard. In some ways he was almost like a replacement father. He did love him. Dearly. But...that seemed to make them unequal somehow."  
  
"Hmmm," Yohji sat back to think about that.  
  
"And here's something else," Omi said also sitting back again. "If Richard had lived I doubt he would've outlasted Ken."  
  
The Prince had often wondered about that himself. Ran had fallen for Ken almost immediately upon meeting him. His pursuit of the brunet held up only by his own insecurities and guilt about being true to Richard's memory.  
  
"Ran loved Richard, but its as you said, he's never been so frustrated...or so satisfied," Omi chirped with a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
Yohji wouldn't have thought it was possible but he felt his cheeks heat up. Omi noticed and giggled. He never thought he'd see the great Prince Yohji Kuduo blushing like an innocent. The Prince shook his head and fixed the young servant with a look.  
  
"What about Ken? He doesn't look up to Ran?"  
  
Omi threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"S-sorry," he stammered after a moment. "Yes, Ken does look up to Ran, but not like a father. He loves Ran, but doesn't aspire to be him."  
  
"Ah," Yohji said nodding as understanding came to him. He had to admit that he could see Omi's point. Thinking back he could see the worship in Ran for the elegant, intellectual Richard had been. "So what's so amusing?"  
  
Omi shook his head, still chuckling.  
  
"You'll see," he smiled. "How long are you staying?"  
  
"That remains to be seen," Yohji said enigmatically.  
  
Ran awoke slowly as the morning light filtered between the heavy curtains drawn across the bedroom window. He was warm and comfortable and didn't want to move. He could feel Ken pressed up against him. His presence filling the red-head with contentment. The young Duke was curled up on his side against the pillows sound asleep. Ran was nestled against the Duke's back with his arms securely wrapped around Ken's waist. His cheek was resting in the flat between the Duke's shoulder blades. If he moved his head he could feel one of the many scars that covered his back.  
  
Ran sighed and held Ken tighter. He loved waking up with the Duke in his arms. It had become so rare an event over the past few months he was starting to consider it a luxury. But now that they were home that would change. Ken had the forethought to request that the school room be converted into a bedroom for the Earl. The connecting door between the two rooms made it ideal. That was his official room. All of his clothes and personal items were in there, although he rarely was. They had considered using the master bedroom, but Ken's mother's room had been across the hall which seemed less convenient.  
  
The red-headed Earl still marveled at the young Duke's determination. When he decided something there was almost no hope of changing his mind. All the changes to the school room had been completed before Ken and Omi had arrived home from Town. Ran smiled and rubbed his cheek against Ken's back. He felt himself to be very lucky.  
  
A noise from down the hall drew him further from sleep. It was time to get up. They had already skipped dinner and probably breakfast. Although the servants had been very good about their relationship Ran didn't want to push it. There had been some resistance that first night. They'd arrived back in time for a late supper, which Ken insisted they have in the kitchen with his family. Ran was not opposed, but neither of them had been prepared for what awaited them.  
  
Most of the staff had witnessed the scene in the garden and wanted to know exactly what was what. So Ken had told them bluntly and honestly which shouldn't have surprised anyone, but it had. A long discussion followed during which Ken had adamantly defended his new relationship with Ran, and demanded their support. To Ran's surprise they'd given it. His head was still spinning with the events of that afternoon and evening.  
  
And here they were. He smiled and nuzzled the back of Ken's neck. There was a murmur followed by a groan of protest from the younger man. If there was work to be done Ken would spring from bed, but if there was nothing pressing he preferred to remain asleep. Ran could understand. Sleeping in was something the Duke hadn't been allowed to do in his life as a servant, and he enjoyed the new luxury.  
  
Ran began gently kissing the back of Ken's neck. He knew it never failed to send tingles down the young man's spine, and he smiled as the Duke twitched. The red-head did so enjoy waking the brunet.  
  
With a loud, annoyed groan Ken rolled over and curled back up against Ran. Burying his head in Ran's chest. Smirking, the Earl started to run his hands up and down the Duke's back. He could feel every one of Ken's scars. He'd memorized them. Their first night together he'd kissed each one as if he could erase the pain of Ken's abuse with his love. Of course, he couldn't but Ken seemed to appreciate his effort.  
  
Ran bent his head forward and continued the attention he'd been paying to the back of Ken's neck. The younger man groaned again and raised his head to squint sleepily at his lover.  
  
"Good morning, Love," Ran smiled.  
  
Ken blinked before burying his head in the crook between Ran's neck and shoulder. The Duke nestled in against him and sighed. Ran couldn't blame him, he didn't want to get up either. They had been up rather late, or early. They'd snuck down to the kitchen sometime after one for left overs and had one more round before finally falling asleep. One of the more interesting aspects to Ken was that he could literally sleep anywhere, or almost anywhere. He had trouble sleeping in bed. Ran had discovered that if he wanted to wake up with the young Duke in his arms he had to thoroughly exhaust him the night before. Of course, that made it even harder to wake him in the morning, but the Earl didn't mind.  
  
"KenKen," he purred softly. "We have to get up."  
  
"Don't wanna," came the muffled reply from his shoulder.  
  
Ran trailed his lips around Ken's ear and down his neck. He felt his lover shiver against him and tilt his head so the Earl had more access. Ran smiled against Ken's neck and continued kissing.  
  
"See?" he asked. "There are things worth getting up for."  
  
Ken pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at him. Ran chuckled.  
  
"You're in a good mood," the younger man stated with a smirk.  
  
"Certainly. We're home. No more pretending we're just friends. You in my arms every night. What is there to complain about?"  
  
"All true," Ken said moving in for a kiss.  
  
Before Ran could oblige him, however, the bedroom door flew open and Yohji strode in fully dressed but yawning.  
  
"Gods, but you people get up early," he said throwing himself down on the foot of their bed. "You missed breakfast."  
  
The couple stared at him dumbfounded as he stretched out and yawned again tucking his arms behind his head.  
  
"Yohji!!!" Ken cried sitting up, his face the color of Ran's hair.  
  
Ran sighed and sat back against the pillows calmly folding his arms across his bare chest.  
  
"Yes, Cousin Ken?"  
  
"W-what are you doing in here?!" the Duke demanded while attempting to cover himself with the rumpled sheet.  
  
"You said you'd see me at breakfast and you, dear Cousin, neglected to attend," pointed out the Prince. "I simply came to find you."  
  
"Now you've found us. Get out!" Ken commanded hotly.  
  
"And to deliver this letter to Ran," Yohji said pulling forth a parcel of papers from his waistcoat. "This is the other reason I came to visit."  
  
Ran's eyebrows peaked in interest and he reached forward to retrieve the letter from his cousin. Ken beat him to it. He ripped the letter violently out of the Prince's hand and thrust it at Ran while continuing to glare at Yohji.  
  
"Now get out," he spat.  
  
"Its from your mother," Yohji said ignoring the fuming Duke.  
  
Ran opened the letter and began to read its contents. Ken leaned back to scowl at the letter instead of at Yohji until the Prince poked his foot to get his attention.  
  
"You were the epitome of masculine beauty lying there in my cousin's arms," he smirked.  
  
Ken growled and threw a pillow at him. The Prince deftly caught it and tucked it under his head.  
  
"Thank you, Cousin," he said. "Just what I needed."  
  
Ken kicked him under the covers, but it did no good. Within moments the Prince was snoring. The young Duke redirected his attention to the Earl beside him. Ran was frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"What does it say?" Ken asked in concern.  
  
"My mother requires my services at our family estate," he said still perusing the letter. "She says she needs my advice about some work she wants done on the east wing."  
  
"At your estate? You mean leave again?" Ken asked, worried.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Although, she knows I always agree with her decisions, so I don't know why she would need me for this. She knows the house is her's even though its legally in my name." Ran flipped the pages back to reread a bit.  
  
I go with you?"  
  
He looked up at Ken's quiet question and blinked in surprise. The young Duke looked worried. Ran smiled softly and placed an arm around his shoulders to pull Ken against his side. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Of course," he said. "I don't want to go anywhere without you. And my mother would never forgive me if I failed to introduce you. Of course you will come. I was just hoping we could stay here for a while. I had intended for you to meet them in January when we travel back to Town. It was to be a surprise."  
  
"You told your mother about me?" Ken asked with a big smile.  
  
"Yes," Ran answered with a shy smile.  
  
Ken nuzzled Ran's chin with his nose.  
  
"Did you tell her everything?"  
  
"I told her enough," Ran said kissing the tip of Ken's nose. He handed his letter over to Ken so he could read it, and then kicked Yohji hard under the covers. The Prince grunted in response.  
  
"Yohji!" Ran growled fiercely.  
  
"Hmm?" the Prince opened one eye.  
  
"Get up. We're leaving. Go find Omi."  
  
"We're leaving?" Yohji asked sitting up. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to my mother's, you are going back to Town," Ran said getting out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown.  
  
Yohji stretched and yawned.  
  
"I took the trouble of ordering hot water so you each could take a bath this morning," he said getting up and casting a significant look at them. "Don't bother to thank me."  
  
He stepped out into the hall and bellowed for Omi before slamming the door behind him.  
  
"And to think I was glad to see him," Ken pouted.  
  
Author's Notes After: Well, there it is. Chapter 1! What'd ya think? Enough fan service? No? Don't worry, there'll be more (its never enough for me either), but remember so far I'm a PG-13 author. Sorry, but I don't write the hard stuff very well. Please leave a review! Please! Please!  
There are four people who reviewed my last story that didn't leave me their email, so I couldn't thank them and I would like to do so now.  
  
XXLil Yu JahXx: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the last one, I hope you'll like this one too. Yes, the ending was a bit abrupt, but I actually lengthened it for you guys! It used to be shorter. O.O  
  
Lychee2: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, Sneller is a sneaky, back-stabbing, money-grubbing, son-of-a-whore, but he's not in this story. Sorry! YOU'LL have to wait for story #5! Although, he may make brief appearances before then. The dancing lessons are forthcoming, but...well, you'll see.  
  
Sandy: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the ending. And so far I've written one sequel. This one. But there are plans for at least five stories total. I have ideas for the others, but nothing written as yet.  
  
swtjemz: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I did try to email you, but I got a notice saying that you were on vacation, so I'm including this here too. Schwarz will eventually show up. I'm trying to decide exactly how good, bad, or otherwise to make them. They will get a grand entrance in story three. I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Notes: Yay!!! Lots of reviews!! Thank you so much! I forgot to mention last time, but there's no Schwarz in this fic. Sorry. I have plans for them to have a big intro. In the next one (although, two members were briefly mentioned in ch.1). Also, no Sneller for those of you that want him dead. Sorry, not this time either. You'll just have to wait for him to show up again. Personally, I don't miss him. There's gonna be someone even more awful in this story, so you can hate him instead. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.  
  
Once I Was Loved  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mrs. Hudson, along with the rest of the household, was not happy to hear of their intentions to be off on another trip. Ran tried to assure everyone that they'd be back long before Christmas, and spent their two weeks at home not only tending to estate matters with Ken, but doing anything he could to make it up to Ken's family.  
  
Ken didn't seem as disappointed about leaving again as the Earl feared he would be. The Duke had been glad to return to his home and family, but he seemed excited about the prospect of meeting Ran's family and seeing his estate. The stoic red-head had told him about his sister and mother, who now handled the estate's affairs in his absence. He'd inherited the estate upon his father's death when he was fifteen, but had relied quite a bit on his mother. He'd found her a confident and brilliant partner, and had come to leave the managing of the estate in her hands.  
  
For his part, Ran was hoping the visit would be as short as he hoped. Not that he didn't want to see his family, but he was tired of feeling unsettled.  
  
They made their plans and a letter was sent off in reply to the one Ran had received. They spent two weeks at home seeing to Ken's estate, making sure things were as well as they appeared, and packing enough things for a months visit. At the end of the two weeks a coach would be ordered from the village. They would need quite a bit of luggage for a month's visit and had no desire to bring a wagon. Therefore, a coach was ideal.  
  
Ken was excited by the whole idea. He'd only ever traveled in carriages in Town, but never long distance. Omi assured him he wouldn't like it, but he was still eager to try. He was also thrilled with the idea of meeting Ran's mother and sister. He'd known that they would meet eventually, but Ran hadn't been in much of a hurry. Ken didn't like to push him about things, he was simply grateful for every moment Ran could give to him. He was very careful about not taking the Earl for granted.  
  
"Do you realize," Omi said as he helped Ken pack, "that as of this month Ran and I have been traveling for nearly a full year?"  
  
Ken stopped sorting his shoes and looked at Omi who was folding his clothes into neat piles on the bed in order to place them into the open trunk set on the floor. It was early evening and they could feel the nip of fall in the air.  
  
"It was a year ago that Yohji and I removed Ran from Town and began our trip," the young servant explained. "Little did I realize. Our only significant break was the six weeks we spent in Town for your introduction."  
  
"No wonder," Ken muttered. "Ran hasn't been thrilled about leaving again. I knew he wanted to settle, but I forgot all about your other traveling. Maybe we shoulda postponed the tour for a season."  
  
Omi shook his head.  
  
"No, that was important."  
  
"And fun," Ken smiled.  
  
Omi chuckled. Ken had certainly had fun.  
  
"What is Lady Fujimiya like?" the Duke asked suddenly.  
  
"She's nice. She's very confident, but quietly so. She's a lot like Ran, but not as reserved, and her sense of humor is very similar to your aunt's, the Grand Duchess."  
  
"Do you think she'll like me?" Ken asked a little sheepishly.  
  
"Ken, everyone likes you," Omi said. "She'll love you. Look what you've done to Ran. He's like a new person. I've never seen him this happy."  
  
Ken blushed and smiled. He sorted a few more shoes before giving up and turning the whole lot over to Omi. Try as he might he could never quite understand fashion. Probably because he really couldn't care less about it, and with Omi right there it wasn't essential for him to learn. Omi started packing his trunk by laying his shoes in the bottom while Ken looked through the piles of shirts, breeches, waistcoats, stockings, and nightshirts the young servant had folded.  
  
"What about Ran's sister?" he asked.  
  
"Aya? Hmm, let's see," Omi thought a moment. "She's sweet. He dotes on her. I think before you came along she was what kept Ran going. She made him promise he'd return to her."  
  
Ken stopped looking through the neatly stacked piles of clothing and blinked in surprise. Ran had told him some things about his life before they'd met, including some of his time with Richard, but he hadn't told him that.  
  
Omi glanced up and noticed Ken's expression.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't know that," Ken answered.  
  
"Don't worry you will. He probably just hasn't gotten around to telling you. Its been a busy four months for you two," Omi reminded him.  
  
Ken nodded and handed over the pile of breeches nearest him. Omi placed them in the trunk on the shelf he'd inserted over the shoes. The Duke had grown almost an inch over the summer and they'd had to stop over for several days in a little village to have all his shoes replaced and his clothes let out. Ken was actually relieved. He'd been afraid that he was going to be short forever. Omi had inherited all his shoes. Ran was sure it wouldn't be long before the young servant followed in Ken's foot steps.  
  
"Well, that does it for you," Omi said laying in the last of Ken's nightshirts and stockings. He glanced around the room before he closed and locked the trunk. "Tomorrow we leave."  
  
Ken smiled in anticipation.  
  
The next day dawned cool, but clear. The entire household turned out once again, and Ran apologized again for their having to leave. Mrs. Hudson shushed him saying there was nothing he could do about family obligations. They were to enjoy themselves and hurry home.  
  
It was generally thought that the trip would take four days to complete, but since Ran had never made it from the manor he had to admit he was guessing. The route would be different until they came within a few miles of the estate, and they had no idea about the state of the roads.  
  
Yohji had decided to tag along despite Ran's adamant rejection of the idea. The Prince insisted that he owed a visit to his mother's cousin, and said with a wink that he wanted to lay his eyes on Aya before the rest of the wolves at Court. That had almost brought the two men to blows but for Omi stepping between them. And so Ken learned that Aya was due to come out and be presented at Court as an eligible young woman that season, and that was one of the reasons for their meeting them in Town in January.  
  
Ken shifted in his seat again and tried not to wince. Omi had been right about the coach. Despite his initial enthusiasm after a few hours the young Duke had to admit he agreed with Ran's servant. The seats were hard and unforgiving, the space inside was cramped even though the coach appeared large, with a high seat in the front for the driver and a shelf in back for groomsmen to stand. Their trunks were piled and tied on the roof. It didn't help that the roads were verging on dangerous in terms of their upkeep, or lack there of. Every few minutes the occupants were pitched either one way or the other. Ken reflected that it was a good thing they were all fond of one another since at any given moment you could end up in someone's lap.  
  
They were traveling east toward the coast and had to climb and descend several mountains which afforded spectacular views into the valleys. It was interesting to note that in places the trees had completely lost their leaves, while in others they were just beginning to turn. Every town and village offered its own points of interest, and they stayed the nights in inns which although rustic offered a variety of new foods and local music for entertainment.  
  
But after three days Ken felt cramped, soar, and slightly tense about being confined on beautiful clear sunny days. The almost constant bickering between Omi and Yohji didn't help, and even Ran tested his patience with his silent reading. The Duke decided he much preferred riding whether there was room for their luggage or not. By the fourth day he was ready to scream. So he was not happy when they hadn't arrived at Ran's estate by nightfall, and they were forced to find yet another inn.  
  
"We're fairly close," Yohji said over supper in the dining room of the inn they had settled on. It was small, but well furnished and had rooms enough for all of them. "I expect we'll get there by late afternoon tomorrow or possibly sooner."  
  
"Good," Ken grumbled. He stared sulkily into his soup as he ate it.  
  
"I tried to warn you," Omi said.  
  
Ken glared at him until Ran gently squeezed his arm.  
  
"We'll take our walk after supper," he said quietly.  
  
Ken nodded, still pouting. He felt a little guilty for his bad temper, but not too guilty. As supper progressed he began to look forward to his walk with Ran, a habit they'd developed since the first night when Ken had been too full of pent up energy to relax enough to even sit still through their evening meal.  
  
As they stepped out into the cool, crisp air of the October night Ken felt his tension dissipate and his mood lighten. He stretched and fell into step beside Ran who began strolling toward the stables. Ken caught up his hand and leaned into his side. He could almost feel Ran's smile as their feet crunched through the fallen leaves.  
  
"I love the fall," Ken said softly. "The air seems so fresh." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
Beside him Ran chuckled. It was a pleasant deep rumble which filled the night around them.  
  
They moved past the stables and walked into a small orchard a little further down the road. The apples had already been harvested, but there were a few on the ground which filled the air with their sweet scent. It was almost a new moon, so there was little light and almost no chance of being seen. Ran wrapped his arms around Ken and pulled the Duke against a tree trunk and kissed him thoroughly. Their lips pulled reluctantly apart and they both sighed. For long minutes they just held each other. Content in one another's arms and listening to the sounds of the night.  
  
"I have to tell you something and ask a favor of you, but you aren't going to like it," Ran said at last, rubbing his chin over the top of Ken's head.  
  
"What is it?" the Duke asked softly, snuggling closer to the warmth of his lover.  
  
"You understand that what we share isn't conventional, and so we are careful about how we behave in public," Ran spoke quietly. "Although there are many people who would accept us without question there are many who would be outraged, and even try to harm us in some way."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"What I need to tell you is...there are some people close to me I've been afraid to tell about myself," he said. "And so..."  
  
"They don't know about us," Ken finished pulling back to look up at Ran, but in the dark he couldn't really see him. "Who haven't you told? I thought you said your mother..."  
  
"My mother knows," Ran said. "Its Aya."  
  
"Aya? Your sister?"  
  
"Yes," Ran answered. "She doesn't know."  
  
"What?" Ken asked, eyes widening. "At all? What about Richard? Omi said she made you promise that...that..."  
  
Ken could feel Ran shaking his head.  
  
"No, I kept it from her," the Earl sighed heavily. "She thought my grief was for a very dear friend, nothing more."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"After our father died she was very ill. We were afraid we'd lose her too. It was years before she fully recovered. She's so delicate. A dear, innocent little thing. Ken, she means the world to me. I just couldn't bear her rejection," Ran's voice was pained, desperate.  
  
Ken had never heard him like this, and pulled him close.  
  
"Please tell me you understand," Ran asked. "Say you forgive me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive," Ken answered him. "I love you. I do understand, but...you are going to have to tell her someday."  
  
"I know," Ran mumbled, burying his face in Ken's shoulder. "I keep hoping it'll get easier. Or I'll become brave. Like you are."  
  
"Me? You are brave. Are you alright?" Ken asked. "You're not making any sense."  
  
Ran chuckled into his shoulder, and sighed. Ken sighed as well. He'd never seen Ran like this before and wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"So, let me guess, this means separate rooms?" the Duke pouted.  
  
"Sorry, Love, but I'm afraid so. Do you still forgive me?"  
  
Ken sighed expressively.  
  
"I suppose," he said. "We can see how long we can last."  
  
"Leave your door unlocked," Ran said huskily.  
  
They smiled at each other in the dark before coming together for a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you so," Ran whispered when they parted.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
It was a long while before they made it to their rooms for bed.  
  
Yohji's prediction proved true as they turned from the road they had been following and onto another shortly before lunch. About tea time they entered a little village.  
  
"Ah, its not long now," he said winking at Ken. "Ran's estate is not five miles from here."  
  
Ken breathed a sigh of relief and began to feel his anticipation rise again. He looked at Ran and grinned. The Earl looked apprehensive. Ken took his hand and squeezed it before leaning toward the window nearest him. He eagerly watched the passing countryside, awaiting the first view of Ran's home.  
  
"After the next bend direct your eyes forward. There'll be a parting in those hills and you'll catch a glimpse of it," Ran said, leaning into him slightly.  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
They were passing through some beautiful country. Long rolling hills covered in tall grasses or the cropped stalks of harvested hay, wheat, barley, or oats. His own estate, outside the valley, was rather flat, so even the slight change in scenery was of interest to him. They were nearing the coast, and the air seemed a bit sharper, slightly salty. Ken knew from studying the map that if they kept going in the direction they were traveling they'd eventually ride off the cliffs that made up the kingdom's eastern boarder.  
  
The coach drove around the next bend and Ken gripped the window edge to keep from falling back against Ran. Just as the road straightened out the hills in the distance seemed to part and the tall pointed roof of a stately home became visible. Ken could make out four chimneys, and some stone walls before it disappeared behind the hill again. From what he'd seen it didn't look too different from his own manor. He turned to Ran.  
  
"Its stone with a slate roof like our house," he said.  
  
Yohji and Omi chuckled.  
  
"Wait until you see it, Cousin Ken," the Prince laughed. "Those are the only similarities, I can assure you."  
  
Ken looked at his cousin with a puzzled frown, but at the feel of the coach turning to leave the main stretch of road he was drawn back to the window.  
  
The road followed the base of the hill around to the north. Ken kept a close eye out but once past the hill they entered a small wood which contrived to hide any view of the house. He could feel his companions' eyes on him, watching in amusement, but he ignored them.  
  
Ran shifted nervously in his seat. He was trying not to show exactly how anxious he was, but he knew they could all sense it. Something hadn't been right about his mother's letter, but just what he hadn't been able to define. Also, he had to own part of his nervousness to the inevitable conversation he would most likely have to have with his sister. He had no idea how she would react. She'd been living in virtual isolation on the estate with only the tiny village nearby for society and diversion. She knew almost nothing of the variety that existed in the world, and he was convinced she wouldn't like it.  
  
Ken could feel Ran moving around behind him as he continued to watch out the window. He was about to turn around and give his lover another encouraging smile when the trees suddenly parted to reveal a long expanse of lawn. The young Duke pressed his face against the glass in the hopes of viewing the house, but to no avail.  
  
"Cousin, I suggest you rein Ken in before he breaks that window with his face," Yohji remarked with a smirk.  
  
Ken glared at the Prince over his shoulder before sitting back in his seat.  
  
"The drive circles around in front of the house, Ken," Omi said smiling. "You can see it then."  
  
Sure enough, within moments the coach began to turn as the drive circled around. Ken leaned over Ran to stare out his window, and gaped in awe.  
  
The house looked enormous. Larger than his Uncle's in Town, and much larger than his own. It was very tall in the main body, but had two sprawling wings that extended forward and back on either side. Its tall windows were many paned, and added to the look of height. It was stone, with a slate roof, but it sported eight chimneys. Around the edge of the roof was a low iron rail with spikes and decorative curls. In the center of the main part was a large entrance which also extended slightly forward, but not nearly as far as the wings and sported a vestibule of windows. The whole place seemed austere and almost menacing. Like a large capital "E" laying on its side.  
  
Ken sat back and stared wide eyed at Ran who shrugged. Yohji and Omi laughed.  
  
"That's where you grew up?" Ken asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Ran answered with a small smile of amusement.  
  
"Explains a lot, doesn't it?" Yohji chuckled.  
  
Ran glared at him scowling.  
  
Moments later the coach came to a stop before the front doors, which were up above the drive several steps. They appeared to be massive, heavy objects, but as Ken watched a smaller door cut into the larger one on the right opened to let several people out.  
  
Ken leaned back in his seat and nervously looked at Ran, who looked nervously back at him. Yohji paused a moment to observe them and smile before throwing open the coach door and stepping out. Omi followed him smirking.  
  
Ran took a breath and composed himself. As he stepped from the coach he frowned to discover Yohji bending over to kiss his sister's hand. Aya looked quite pleased. Too pleased.  
  
Ken slowly descended the steps of the coach and looked at the group assembled in front of Ran's home. There were several austere looking men in dark colored coats and breeches with white wigs on their heads who were obviously butlers, and a few women in blue dresses that came to just above their ankles, and white caps on who must be maids. At the center of the group, receiving the attention of Yohji, Ran, and Omi, were an older woman with brilliant auburn hair the color of a fine wine or brandy done up in tight knots on the back of her head, and a younger woman with black hair also in knots but with ringlets falling to her neck, and eyes a more bluish shade of purple than Ran's. They were both dressed very elegantly in full length gowns, the bodices of which were tight and would've been rather revealing but for the lacey scarves they both wore. The sleeves went to their elbows and were edged with lace. Lady Fujimiya's gown was a deep red and complemented her hair, while Aya's was a light green with a tiny print forming stripes down its length. Both women wore folded fans hanging from their right wrists. Ken recognized that they were dressed at the height of fashion from his time in Town with his Aunt.  
  
Ken fidgeted nervously as Ran spoke sharply to Yohji about something he'd said to the younger woman, Ran's sister Aya. Ran's mother finished kissing Omi on the cheek and Ken found her intelligent hazel eyes directed toward him. With an effort he stopped his fidgeting.  
  
Ran's mother smiled sweetly and reached for her son's arm. She redirected his attention from his cousin's antics with his sister to the fidgeting Duke. The Earl smiled in apology and moved to him with his mother in tow. As they approached Ken became aware of the fact that Ran's mother was nearly as tall as her son, which meant she was slightly taller than he was. He sighed, then straightened as they reached him.  
  
"Mother, I would like you to meet the Duke of Hidaka, Ken Hidaka," Ran said in introduction. "Ken, this is my mother, Lady Fujimiya."  
  
Ken bowed as Lady Fujimiya curtsied. She looked at her son and her smile widened, then she reached forward and caught Ken's hands in her own.  
  
"No such formalities of address should exist between us," she said, her voice was smooth and cultured, and Ken felt completely captivated by it. "You may call me Elinor and I shall call you Ken. I am so very, very pleased to meet you."  
  
Before he could say anything Lady Fujimiya leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back her eyes were suspiciously moist and she appeared to be blushing. Ken felt his own cheeks heat up in pleasure.  
  
"Th-thank you, Elinor," he stammered, slightly dazed.  
  
Her smile broadened and she released his hands to cup his face. She beamed at Ran. "He's so sweet," she commented. She felt her relief as a physical wave. For a year she'd been worried about her son. His brief visit in the spring had done nothing to alleviate her worries, and had in fact made them temporarily worse. She smiled brighter.  
  
Ran simply arched an eyebrow at her. His nervousness apparently gone. Lady Fujimiya released Ken's face and captured his arm, leading him toward Aya.  
  
"Come and meet my daughter."  
  
Yohji, it seemed, had stopped pestering Aya as soon as Ran wasn't there to disapprove. He stood beside his female cousin raptly watching Ken's introduction to Ran's mother. He winked at the Duke as they approached. Aya straightened her dress and eyed Ken with an unreadable expression very similar to her brother's.  
  
"Aya, my dear," said Lady Fujimiya. "This is Duke Hidaka, the young man Ran has been teaching estate management to since the spring."  
  
"Lovely to meet you, your Grace," the young lady said, dipping in a most proper curtsy.  
  
"Yes...a pleasure," Ken said, bowing. "Please, call me Ken."  
  
"And you must call me Aya," Ran's sister said, bowing her head demurely and peering at him through her dark bangs.  
  
Ken wasn't sure he liked the look she was giving him. He felt himself blushing again and it made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Come inside," Lady Fujimiya said brightly. "Tea should be ready by now, and then Ran can show you around."  
  
Ken allowed himself to be led into the large house. He noted Ran taking Aya's arm and following while Omi and Yohji followed them. Yohji still keeping a keen eye on Ken, and smirking. Behind them the servants carried in their trunks.  
  
Author's Note: Really Ken would have a steward to see to his estate so he could be free to come and go as he pleased. Maybe someday. Ran's manor is Elizabethan in style. I wanted something old and austere and that style fit the bill.  
Okay, lots of people wanted to know when I'd be updating. It'll be the same as last time. Every Tuesday evening when I get home from work. I'm in Vermont, so that's EST (Eastern Standard Time).  
  
Allis: Yes, you're first! I love you too! Knuffl!  
  
Celeste1: I'm glad you're so excited. I hope I don't disappoint. O.O I promise to keep the updates coming! Thanks!  
  
Mondtanz: Wah! Don't say its already the Fall! I posted early!!! Weeellll, you will get more info on Ran's family, and there will be still more info on Richard. Some things still need to be resolved. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks!  
  
Akimoto Kin: I'm glad you think they're adorable. I tried. A lot will happen when they go to visit Ran's mother, so just sit tight! Thanks!  
  
Sandy: Did I update fast enough? This is as fast as I can go! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks!  
  
Velvet Copper: I'm glad you liked my pervious story and now this one. I hope I won't disappoint. Thanks!  
  
Darkfireofforbiddensouls: Great name! Thanks, I'm glad you liked the first one. I hope this'll be just as enjoyable. Thanks!  
  
Manx16: Yep, a sequel. All these great people wrote me reviews and inspired me. I'm glad it made your day! I love it when that happens! I hope their adventures will be interesting. I guess we'll see. And you're welcome for the PG-13. That's about all I can handle with my writing style. Thanks!  
  
Marsupial: Hi! Yeah, a sequel! salutes Party started, ma'me! Thanks!  
  
LoneCayt: I know, I know. I've taken great liberties with the eighteenth century. If this were even close to the truth they could in no way go public with their romance (in Amsterdam they were still burning homosexuals at the time of this story). You'll have to wait and see what I do with Yohji, but please don't hold your breath. Aaagh! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go look up that other character you mentioned. Is that a good anime? I just have always thought that under his icy exterior Ran is a big marshmallow. Thanks!  
  
Zeto: Yay! Yay! You liked the fanservice! Me too! Married? They just started their relationship! Give them some time! Thanks!  
  
Tearlesereph: Wow! You spent the whole day? Thanks! points at you You guessed it! gives you a thumbs up You get an Eighteenth Century Ken plushy! Dead on with the impersonator. I'm not sure which I want for the Prince. I had one in mind, but now I'm considering the other. Thanks!  
  
Murasaki-yanagi: Oh, you're welcome. It was my pleasure actually. I was really touched that people wanted to be told when the sequel was coming out. Well, they have no inhibitions in front of Ken's family, Omi, and Yohji. I'm glad you liked the fanservice, and I couldn't resist the old church. When I thought about it there was no other place Ken would want to go. And I'm glad you liked hearing about Richard, because there will be more. Thanks!  
  
The red flip-flop: Great name! I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all my wonderful reviews! As always I answered them at the bottom. Okay, now I'd like to take a minute for a personal plea. Ignore it if you wish, and I'm sorry if it annoys or offends you. Please, register to vote and make sure you do in November. Only twenty percent of women between the ages of 18 and 40 vote and that's just sad. We're intelligent! We have opinions! Express them! If you aren't registered then just go to your Town or City Hall and go to the clerk's office, bring ID. It takes five minutes and is utterly needle free. NO pain! If you don't know where you're Town or City Hall is go to the white pages in your telephone book, look under the name of your City or Town, call the clerk and ask. Sorry for the interruption, but I feel this is important. Okay, now please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.  
  
Once I Was Loved  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tea was a relatively modest affair despite the grandness of the house with only tea and small cakes. Lady Fujimiya served from an expensive looking but well used china tea service while chatting amiably about the changes wanted in the east wing and updates about the estate in general. Ken listened intently with great interest as he gazed around the drawing room.  
  
The room itself was quite cheery. The walls were papered with an eastern motif of song birds perched on flowering branches. The paper added an airiness and lightness to the room. At one end there was a large fireplace where a cheery fire blazed behind a decorative screen.  
  
As far as Ken could tell the inside of the great house was nothing like the outside. Though large in scale, like that of Prince Yohji's parents, the family had done their best to brighten and warm the interior spaces. It was unfortunate they couldn't similarly improve the exterior.  
  
"Ken," Lady Fujimiya said setting down her tea cup and snapping him out of his thoughts, "how do you find our humble home?"  
  
"Its big," he stated before he could stop himself, then blushed when Aya giggled and Yohji and Omi chuckled.  
  
"That is most people's first impression," Elinor smiled at him kindly. "And I've heard it called austere and foreboding upon occasion."  
  
The last she directed at Yohji who cleared his throat and took a healthy dose of tea. Aya smiled.  
  
"How does it compare with your own home, Ken?" she asked.  
  
"W-well, our house is much smaller, b-but not too small. Its stone too. And has a slate roof, but only two chimneys," he said and fumbled his tea cup before setting it down on the saucer with a loud clatter. "I'm glad I never had to clean eight."  
  
He couldn't stop blushing and fidgeting. He was sure he sounded like a simpleton and he wasn't at all sure he liked how Aya was looking at him over the rim of her cup. He so wanted to impress Ran's family.  
  
"It was originally a small cottage which was built up into the manor when Ken's grandfather was gifted it by the King," Ran commented easily. "Its quite cosy, although we've hardly been there."  
  
"Oh, yes. Your tour," Lady Fujimiya said. "How was it?"  
  
"It was fun," Ken said smiling slightly. "We visited every farm on the estate and met all the tenants."  
  
"Delightful. And how many are there?" Elinor asked.  
  
"One hundred and seven," Omi stated flatly taking a deep drink.  
  
"Oh my," the lady said. "So many? It is quite a large estate then isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed, Mother," Ran said.  
  
"There are woods and lakes besides," the Prince added around a mouthful of cake.  
  
"Well, I am no longer surprised at the tour taking several months," the Lady said smiling. "And then we called you away again. Can you forgive us, Ken?"  
  
For the first time since their arrival he felt himself smile easily.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I'm glad to be here so I can finally meet you."  
  
Lady Fujimiya's smile widened and she beamed at him before turning to smile at her son.  
  
Tea broke up sooner after. Lady Fujimiya insisted that Ran give Ken a tour of the house, at least, and she and Aya accompanied them. Omi excused himself to see to their unpacking and Yohji to write to his daughter and sisters.  
  
The house was large and no amount of new plaster and wall paper could hide that fact. Some attempt had been made at straightening out the seemingly endless maze of rooms, but with only moderate success. The main body of the house was quite charming. Sporting several large rooms including a music room and library in addition to the drawing room, breakfast room, and formal dining room. The kitchen had been moved from the main body of the house to accommodate the library and placed in the west wing. The other downstairs rooms in that wing had been rearranged to accommodate the Butler's pantry and office, and other work rooms for the staff. The east wing was in want of a similar renovation, but there was some question as to what was needed.  
  
"I thought another sitting room, perhaps facing the arbor, would be nice. Aya wants a ballroom along the back and a sitting room opening off of it would be advantageous," Lady Fujimiya said as they moved between rooms. "And a little office facing the front drive would be ideal. I've been using the one upstairs, but its most inconvenient when meeting with our tenants. I don't know how your father could stand it."  
  
"The office and sitting room I can see, but a ballroom, Aya?" Ran asked glancing at his sister.  
  
"You know I'm coming out this season, Niisan," she replied grasping his arm. "Once I'm out I'll finally be able to attend all the local dances and balls. And we'll finally be able to have some of our own. Right, mother?"  
  
"Perhaps," her mother answered.  
  
She cast a glance at her son as they moved on. Ran wondered about it, but didn't feel it was the time to ask.  
  
"Do you like dancing, Ken?" Aya asked releasing her brother and dropping back to walk beside the Duke.  
  
"Umm...well, I've only been to one, but...ah...we had to leave before the dancing started," he said blushing and glancing at Ran. "I don't know how to dance anyway, so it didn't really matter."  
  
Aya stopped in her tracks and stared at him.  
  
"You don't know how to dance?! You mean no one's ever taught you?!" she cried.  
  
"Nope," Ken answered sheepishly.  
  
"Well, we'll have to correct this lapse in your education, won't we, Mother?" Aya stated with determination.  
  
"Oh, indeed," Lady Fujimiya agreed.  
  
"Umm...," Ken started.  
  
"Ran, how could you be so remiss?" Aya demanded.  
  
"Who was he to practice with? Omi?" Ran asked, his voice clearly indicating his amusement.  
  
"Eh...," Ken tried again.  
  
"Don't worry, your Grace," Aya smiled and batted her eyes through her bangs. "I'll take good care of you."  
  
Ken gulped as she latched onto his arm.  
  
"Th-that's really not necessary, r-really," Ken stammered at last.  
  
"Ken, I am not one to offer advice, but in this case I must warn you to just give in and accept it graciously. Once Aya gets an idea in her head she doesn't easily let it go," Lady Fujimiya said smiling over her shoulder as she took her son's arm to continue the tour.  
  
The second floor of the main part of the house was where the family rooms were located, as well as the office Lady Fujimiya had been using. They were all located off a long gallery which stretched across the front of the main body of the house. It was a long hall with windows facing the front yard and family portraits between the doors. All the guest rooms were in the wings. The third floor over the family rooms was the attic, and over the wings were the servants' quarters.  
  
By the time they'd seen the entire first floor and most of the second the sun was setting and it was almost time for supper. Ran's family, being country dwellers, kept country hours as they did on Ken's estate. So there were no odd meal times to adjust to.  
  
As the tour came to an end Omi appeared and announced that he had laid out evening clothes for both Ran and Ken, and that Yohji was already dressing.  
  
"Ah, Omi, on top of everything as usual," Lady Fujimiya smiled. "Ran, you'll show Ken to the Blue Room, won't you? We'll see you downstairs in a short while."  
  
She and Aya curtsied and departed. Ran and Omi ushered Ken past the Earl's room and around the corner. They led him to the first door in the long hall down the west wing. It opened onto a lovely and extravagant bedroom.  
  
The walls were covered in light blue silk with a diamond pattern sewn on in tiny stitches of silver thread. The bed was quite large and set against the left wall. It had a partial canopy which was fixed to the wall near the ceiling, and was draped with blue satin curtains with gold tassels that hung in folds to the floor. At the bed's foot was a settee done in the same fabric as the curtains. Across from that, forming a little sitting area, were two arm chairs and a fireplace. Two tall windows faced the back terrace and the east wing on the far wall. Between them was a dark wood desk and chair. The window drapes matched the curtains on the bed, and the room was topped off by a hand sewn carpet on the floor of blue flowers against a cream background.  
  
Ken moved into the room in awe, stopping only to note the dresser and mirror next to the door. He noticed his evening clothes laid out on the bed, and his trunk set in the corner, but really couldn't believe this was his room. Even his room at Yohji's parents' home in Town hadn't been this grand. He turned to look at Omi and Ran, his eyes wide.  
  
Ran chuckled.  
  
"As you can see my mother has been excited about meeting you. This room is her latest creation and far surpasses the rest of the house," he said smiling.  
  
Ken blinked and Ran stepped up and caught him in an embrace.  
  
"She's given you the best room, Ken. More, she designed this room with the intention of putting you in it whenever you came here," he murmured running one finger across the Duke's cheek.  
  
"S-she did? Do you think she likes me?" Ken asked softly.  
  
"Yes. I know she does," Ran said and kissed him.  
  
Omi cleared his throat loudly and the two drew apart.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but you're supposed to be changing for dinner," the small blond stated. "And I think you should both wash up first."  
  
"You're right, Omi," Ran said releasing Ken and moving toward the door. "See you downstairs, Love."  
  
Ken blew him a kiss as he left and looked for the wash basin. It was tucked into the other corner behind a screen covered with the same silk as the walls, so it wouldn't be obvious. As he moved toward it he pulled off his clothes and dropped them on the floor.  
  
"Are you two going to be able to stand it?" Omi asked, shaking his head and collecting Ken's discarded travel clothes.  
  
"I don't know," Ken answered pouring water from the pitcher and beginning to wash. "Its hard not being able to be open. I want the whole world to know I love him."  
  
"Give it time, Ken," Omi said. "Lady Fujimiya loves you and Aya seems quite fond of you as well."  
  
"Uh...yeah," Ken said.  
  
"Ran'll come around to being open with them soon. I think you really surprised him when you were so up front with your family," Omi commented. "He and Richard were always...discreet. Even among those who knew they were together."  
  
"Well, he's already told Elinor, but not Aya. He said he's afraid to."  
  
Omi handed Ken a towel once he rinsed off.  
  
"He dotes on her. After their father died she was very ill. Ever since then he acts like she's made of glass, but don't worry. Once he realizes she'll be alright with it he'll tell her," Omi said confidently.  
  
"You think she will be alright with it?" Ken asked, handing back the towel.  
  
"Of course. She loves him."  
  
Ken only nodded and began getting dressed. Once he was ready Omi led him down to the small family dining room. The others were already there and seated. Lady Fujimiya, against custom, sat at the head of the table with Ran and Yohji on her right, and Aya on her left. Omi took the seat next to Yohji. So Ken reluctantly took a seat next to Aya trying not to show his trepidation as she smiled at him. The ladies had changed to brocade gowns. Elinor's in gold, Aya's in yellow.  
  
The dining room was paneled in darkly stained wood. The long table and ornate chairs were in a matching dark wood, as were the side board and hutches. Under their feet was a long well worn carpet in warm golds and greens. Two butlers moved from the side board to the table, placing serving dishes containing roast beef, roast duck, lamb chops in wine sauce, asparagus, peas, candied carrots, bread, and cheese.  
  
"How do you like your room, Ken?" Lady Fujimiya asked as she began carving the beef.  
  
"Its beautiful," he said unable to hide his awe.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. It's a copy from a sketch I saw in a book on famous palaces," she said smiling. "I thought perhaps it should be yellow, the original was gold, but Aya thought not."  
  
"Can you imagine yellow silk at sunset?" the younger woman asked. "Too bright."  
  
"So, Ran was saying you want to add a ballroom to the east wing?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Not add," Aya clarified. "We want to open up the old music room and great hall into one long room along the back and side with access to the terrace and lawns."  
  
"Cummings thinks its possible, but I wanted Ran's opinion," Lady Fujimiya said as the beef was served and she began carving the duck.  
  
"Cummings did the work on the rest of the house?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Yes," Ran stated.  
  
"Are you planning on having many dances then?" the Prince inquired as he was served the duck and a lamb chop.  
  
Ran gave him a warning glance, but Aya smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"You do realize that when you come out you're essentially announcing your availability for the marriage market? What if some young man falls desperately in love with you this season? Its bound to happen, you know," Yohji said, winking. "After all, you are quite an attractive young woman with perfect manners, and a good dowery."  
  
"That is not going to happen," she stated plainly. "Once I'm out I intend to enjoy it as much as possible, for as long as possible."  
  
Eyes widened around the table and Ran halted in his sampling of the candied carrots to look up at his sister.  
  
"A woman after my own heart," Yohji laughed raising his glass to her and taking a long drink.  
  
Ran stared at her, but she ignored him and delicately tasted her peas. Lady Fujimiya cleared her throat and began to eat her beef.  
  
"Um...so, you've never been to Town before?" Ken asked hesitantly. He wanted to break the tension he was sensing from Ran.  
  
"Of course I have," Aya answered. "But I've never been allowed out to social functions. No parties or balls. No nights at the theatre or at cards, unless it was at home. I should've been introduced last season but...well, events conspired against me," she said casting a quick look to her brother then back down to her plate.  
  
"You're not missing much," Ken muttered with disdain taking a healthy bite of lamb.  
  
"You didn't enjoy your stay in Town, Ken?" Elinor asked with interest.  
  
"Well, I liked Yohji's family, and football, and the horse race. Shopping for presents was fun, and watching Ran practice his sword," he said with a slight blush and a glance in the Earl's direction. "I tried to enjoy the concerts and opera because Ran liked them...but...," he said sheepishly.  
  
Several smiles were exchanged around the table while Aya studied Ken like he'd grown a second head. He studied his plate and rolled a few peas around with his three pronged fork.  
  
"You were in Town off season," the young woman said assuredly after a few minutes. "I can't wait. I know I'll enjoy all those things. I intend to enjoy everything society has to offer."  
  
"I couldn't wait to leave," Ken commented dryly, eating some of his peas.  
  
Aya pouted at him for a moment as though he had disappointed her in some way then sampled her duck.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Aya," Yohji said with a smile. "Ken's been domesticated."  
  
Ken scowled while Omi and Aya giggled. He glanced at Ran. The red-head had grown very quiet since Aya had made her declarations. He wondered whether his stoic lover was prepared to face the possibility that his sweet, delicate sister was ready to grow up and face the world. Judging by the look on his face probably not.  
  
Dinner moved onto other subjects somewhat safer than Aya's debut in society, and soon after the second course they were all adjourning to the music room which was done in soft peach with two settees facing each other taking up the center of the decorative flowered carpet. Several arm chairs completed the conversation area and a pianoforte took up one whole corner. There was a harpsichord in another corner and a fiddle on a stand.  
  
Aya sat at the pianoforte fully prepared to entertain. Her hand was light and she played with feeling. Ken was lulled into a warm comfort and began to relax in his spot on one of the settees. Omi sat next to him and Yohji sprawled out on the other across from them. Even Ran was diverted from his temperamental humor and moved to join his mother by the large window at her signal.  
  
"Aya has...changed," he stated quietly as he continued to study his sister. "Is this why you asked us here?"  
  
"Partially," Lady Fujimiya admitted also watching her daughter. "Aya is a bit more forward than a girl of good common sense should be, but really she is no different than any other girl her age. She has been eager to try her feminine wiles and now I see she has found an ideal object on which to test herself, and my worries are more than satisfied on that score."  
  
Ran frowned and looked rather hard at his cousin, the Prince, who was adamantly listening to his young cousin's playing. Lady Fujimiya, marking her son's glare, smiled against her folded fan. Gently taking his chin with one hand she turned his head to redirect his gaze to his lover. Ken was stretched out on the settee. He appeared to be about to fall asleep. Ran blinked in astonishment then turned to meet his mother's amused expression. She nodded silently.  
  
"I'm not sure a safer target could be found," she smirked.  
  
Ran smiled slightly and looked back to Ken who's head jerked suddenly as he attempted to remain awake.  
  
"Too true," he said fondly. "Although, if I wasn't certain that his tastes run in a different direction I might be concerned. Ken can be bold."  
  
Suddenly remembering that he was speaking to his mother he glanced at her wide eyed and felt a blush creep across his cheeks. Delighted, she giggled into her fan, her eyes twinkling. Ran cleared his throat and studied his shoes, noting absently that one needed a new buckle.  
  
"Oh, my dear, dear son," his mother beamed at him. "I am so pleased. So very happy for you. And dare I say...relieved."  
  
Ran returned her smile softly. At the pianoforte Aya switched pieces and began to sing. Her voice blending with the chords she played, creating a musical picture of rain and mist and love. On the settee Ken's head fell sideways and stayed there. Yohji turned his eyes toward the wall and seemed to look through it, lost in his own thoughts. Omi sighed then noticing Ken, frowned at him.  
  
"So, why are we here?" Ran asked, turning serious and meeting his mother's eyes once again. "What was it that couldn't wait until we met you in Town in January?"  
  
Elinor sighed and reached into her pocket. She withdrew an envelope and held it out to him.  
  
"A letter," she said. "For you from Countess Misekake."  
  
Ran stiffened. He looked between his mother and the envelope which he'd been about to take. He hesitated and looked as if he feared it would bite him. Lady Fujimiya gently took his hand and placed the envelope within it.  
  
"What does it contain?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing more than an invitation, I'm quite certain," his mother said turning her eyes back to her daughter. "Don't read it now. Wait until you're alone."  
  
"She tried to convince me to marry Kate," Ran spoke softly, studying the envelope in his hand. The creamy paper barely contrasted with the color of his skin. "I almost did."  
  
"She was a desperate and grieving woman acting out of her desperation. Things are different now, Ran. That was well over a year ago and things have changed for everyone," Elinor said meeting his eyes once more. "I am worried about her. I would like you to go and see her if you can. Perhaps you could take Ken with you."  
  
His mother squeezed his arm and then moved away, retreating from the draft by the window. Ran shivered. He felt cold. Glancing at the letter he could feel the return of his frown. How could he see her? What did she want with him? Shivering again he looked up and turned troubled eyes on Ken, still sleeping peacefully on the settee.  
  
Author's Note After: Ken's room is modeled after Darcy's room at Rosings Park in A&E's "Pride and Prejudice", except larger. Umm, let's see, they only had three pronged forks. The loads of silverwear didn't happen until the Victorian Era. And women did do the carving. There were books to teach them how.  
  
Mondtanz: Oh! Fall semester! Well, I had meant to have it ready for that because most of you guys are still in school. Even so, when you said that it reminded me that the tree in my backyard is turning red! Ran's time in Town? Hmmm. I'm glad you like Ran's Mom so far. I wanted to like his family, so I tried to write them as pretty neat people. We'll see how I did. And I guess now you know where I'm headed with Aya, but she may yet surprise you! Thanks for reading!  
  
Celeste1: Hee-hee-hee! We'll see! Ken is a cutie though. I hope you liked this chapter as well as the last one! Thanks for reading!  
  
LoneCayt: Magic Users Club? I think I have heard of that. I'll look for it. Thanks. Umm...I tried to develop his mother and Aya into interesting people. I wanted to have fun with Aya especially. I hope you'll enjoy it. We'll see I guess. Thanks for reading!  
  
Tearlesereph: Hey! Give her a chance! Actually, she will have an influence on them, but it doesn't have to be a bad one. I tried to make her amusing. We'll see if it worked. And I know my big failing is Omi and Yohji. I just can't seem to write them well or often. They always end up just being there for the other two. But I'm working on it! I swear! Thanks for reading!  
  
Akimoto Kin: Yes, Lady Fujimiya loves Ken! I couldn't help it. He seems like the type of person everyone would like. Well, almost (Kase) hhiiiisss Oooo-hoo-hoo! You'll see! You'll see! But, let's see, I'm not sure what chapter he tells her in. But I LOVE that part! Thanks for reading!  
  
Allis: snicker Yes, Ken's cute ass was sore. shakes head I can't believe you said that! And Aya...well, you'll see. Thanks for reading!  
  
Fiery-icicles: Man! Everyone has such cool names! Anyway, I'm glad you think they're cute! I tried to write lots of fan service into this one since I made everyone wait for it in the last. We'll have to wait and see what's up with Aya! I'm hoping its fun and everyone enjoys it. Thnaks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

.Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Notes: "Its not as it appears...well, it is...sort of...Oh! Its all so complicated!" Hee-hee! That's a quote from one of my all time favorite movies! I just thought I'd throw it out there. Thank you for all the reviews. They make me giddy! Replies follow the fic, and please enjoy! Lots more Aya for everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.  
  
Once I Was Loved  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To the Honorable Earl Ran Fujimiya  
  
From the Countess Eriko Misekake  
  
My Dearest Ran,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well and with improved spirits. It has been more than a year since our dear Richard's passing and although my circumstances are altered I do not find them as unbearable as I had feared. I wish nothing more from you than the pleasure of your company. Dare I hope that you will allow me to make amends for my behavior when last we met? Surely you, with your benevolent heart, would not deny me. Please allow me this opportunity. I am available at your convenience.  
  
With Great Affection and Love,  
  
Eriko  
  
Ran glanced over the contents of the letter again before folding it up and thrusting it into his waistcoat pocket, which he then straightened roughly. He paused to look at himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was unconsciously frowning. Sighing, he endeavored to look more cheery. Ken would notice and the Earl was hoping to get by without involving the Duke, although he wasn't sure why. There was no logical reason to maintain a separation between his present with Ken and his past with Richard, but he felt he must spare the Duke from his former feelings. Sighing again he grabbed up his coat and pulled it on.  
  
Down the hall and around the corner in the guest wing Ken was also getting ready to face the day. Omi had already been to his room and laid out his clothes. All he had to do was wash and get dressed.  
Unlike his red-headed lover Ken had slept fairly well through the night, although he did miss the warmth of another body beside him. The young Duke had decided to sleep in the bed incase Ran came to join him, but he hadn't been too surprised when the Earl failed to appear. Ran had had a rude awakening the day before. Aya wasn't the sweet delicate flower he'd imagined or remembered her being. Or, rather, she was trying hard not to be.  
  
Ken pouted at his reflection. Was it his imagination or had she aimed much of her attention at him? Perhaps he was reading too much into her looks and touches. She had been isolated, as he had, and his was the first new face she'd been introduced to. That was bound to incite interest. Hadn't he been that way himself when he'd first met his cousin, Ran, and Omi? Nodding decisively he quickly dragged a comb through his hair, and decided that must be it. She was excited, nothing more.  
  
His deep thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door.  
  
"Its open," he called, and smiled when Ran entered.  
  
The Earl looked extra pale and tired, but was endeavoring to smile cheerily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked in concern, his own smile fading.  
  
Ran gave up the pretense of cheer and slumped against the door.  
  
"I didn't sleep well," he admitted.  
  
"Because of Aya? She had to grow up sometime," Ken said sagely. He attempted to tie his cravat, but pouted at the result.  
  
Ran watched him pull it out and try again. A little frown of concentration on his face. When the results the second time proved worse than the first the red-headed Earl moved from the door to stand behind the pouting Duke. He attempted not to laugh when he thought of what Ken had just said about Aya in contrast to the childish look on the younger man's face.  
  
Kissing the top of his head Ran reached around and undid the messy knot. With practiced ease he quickly tied and arranged the folds of lacy material. Ken sighed in frustration at their reflections.  
  
"Why can't I do that?" he muttered.  
  
"You will someday. Keep practicing," Ran answered, then he wrapped his arms around the Duke's shoulders and buried his face in the soft chocolate locks of hair.  
  
"You know I'm right about Aya," Ken said softly, watching the Earl in the mirror.  
  
"Yes," came the muffled reply.  
  
Suddenly, the look in the young lady's eyes flashed across Ken's mind and he began to fidget. Ran looked up, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Do you...do you think she was...flirting with me?" Ken asked uncertainly.  
  
His large brown eyes clearly showed his discomfort and Ran had to fight down another laugh.  
  
"Yes," he answered, smirking. "She was."  
  
Ken frowned.  
  
"You think that's funny?!" he demanded.  
  
This time Ran did chuckle. His eyes glinted mischievously.  
  
"Yes," he replied somewhat huskily. "I do."  
  
Caught between being indignant and aroused Ken wasn't sure what to do. The emotions chased themselves across his face, much to Ran's delight. The Earl chuckled again and squeezed the Duke closer.  
  
"She's practicing," he murmured in Ken's ear. "And quite frankly I'm relieved she chose you."  
  
Ken stopped frowning and blinked at him.  
  
"She's practicing?" he asked.  
  
"You remember that "game" you were so fond of in Town? She's practicing so she can get it right. I've been remiss in my duties to her and she's been without anyone to try herself on until now."  
  
"Oh," Ken said, flooding with relief.  
  
Ran chuckled again, able to feel the tension leaving the body he held close against him.  
  
"Well, as long as she's only practicing," Ken said. "Then I guess its okay."  
  
"Thanks, Love."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For putting up with all of us," Ran said. "For putting up with me."  
  
Ken's expression revealed his confusion. Shaking his head he turned in Ran's arms and wrapped his own around the Earl's waist.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, still concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine," Ran answered, "as long as you're with me."  
  
"Then you should be okay for the next eighty years or so," Ken replied and gave him his good morning kiss.  
  
The breakfast room was alive with the activity of eating buttered toast and drinking hot chocolate with good cheer when they arrived. Aya was telling Omi and Yohji about her ideas for a grand ball with much animation. The two young men seemed quite amused and Lady Fujimiya was chuckling along with them. When Ran and Ken entered Aya bounced in her chair. It was all the young woman could do to remain seated.  
  
"Niisan, good morning," she cried, then bowed her head to Ken. "Ken."  
  
"Good morning, Aya," Ran said, smirking. "Mother."  
  
Ken bowed to the two ladies and muttered a quiet good morning.  
  
The breakfast room was smaller than the dining room and done in red paper with spindly gold trees painted on it. They were seated in the same arrangement as the evening before but the table was round and slightly smaller than that in the formal dining room. Gulping silently Ken took his seat between Aya and Omi. She blinked up at him coyly.  
  
"Shall we begin your dancing lessons today, your Grace?" she asked smiling.  
  
"W-what?" he asked.  
  
"I meant what I said yesterday, Ken," Aya stated pleasantly. "There are certain aspects of your education that have not been properly seen to, and I intend to see to them. How do you expect to win the hand of your future bride if you can't lead her round the dance floor?"  
  
The pleading look Ken had been casting in Ran's direction turned to one of panic. The Earl choked on his chocolate, and Omi dropped his toast.  
  
"You're absolutely right, Cousin Aya," Yohji said, leaning slightly in her direction and into Omi. "I can see how remiss we have been. Although, land management is important the Duke should remember that he is a gentleman farmer, and the more delicate arts are necessary to show one's refinement."  
  
"Exactly, Cousin," Aya agreed.  
  
Ran recovered from his coughing fit and glared at the Prince, who was shoved back in his seat by a scowling Omi.  
  
"I told you we should hire a dancing instructor while in Town, but you said...," the young servant began.  
  
"Omi, an instructor would've been wasted without a proper partner," Yohji interrupted.  
  
"I'm sure the Grand Duchess...," Omi started.  
  
"Is an old married woman who no longer has a desire for such frivolity," Yohji said.  
  
Omi looked at him skeptically.  
  
"And why waste the funds on an instructor when here you have both instructor and partner in one," Aya stated and every eye fell on her.  
  
"Um...," Ken said.  
  
"Perfect," Yohji agreed, smiling grandly with a glint in his eye. "When do you propose to begin?"  
  
"Yohji. Aya. Enough," Ran stated sternly. He gave his cousin a particularly severe glare before turning somewhat softer eyes on his sister. "Aya..."  
  
"Ran, he does need to be taught," she said unfazed by his demeanor. "Why not here, away from the prying eyes and gossip of the Court? Unless you have someone who can dance better than I can stashed away on his estate."  
  
The Earl paused and thought.  
  
"No," he finally conceded, sighing. "There is no one."  
  
"Well, then," she said, turning to Ken. "What time should we begin?"  
  
The Duke felt his mind spinning. He cast a desperate look around the table and saw no help coming from any quarter. Setting his jaw he turned to face the young woman on his left.  
  
"I'll have to let you know, Aya," he said. "Ran promised to show me the estate today."  
  
"Oh," Aya said, disappointment evident in her eyes. "Perhaps later this afternoon?"  
  
"Maybe," Ken hedged biting forcefully into his toast.  
  
"Aya," Lady Fujimiya said quietly, "the Duke is set to stay for several more weeks. There is no rush. This is only his first full day here, after all."  
  
"Oh. Yes, of course, Mother. You are right," Aya said regaining her cheer. "I'm sorry, your Grace. I didn't mean to pester you."  
  
"That's okay," Ken smiled a bit. "You didn't...really."  
  
He frowned pointedly at Yohji. Ken wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. Aya wouldn't give up the idea, he was sure, and Lady Fujimiya had looked far too amused throughout the entire conversation. When breakfast was over he beat a hasty retreat toward the stables with Ran, Yohji, and Omi in tow.  
  
Aya watched them leave and glanced at her mother as the butlers began removing the remaining food and dishes.  
  
"The Duke seems very...," she paused in thought.  
  
"Shy," Elinor said helpfully.  
  
"Yes," Aya agreed. "I wasn't expecting that. I thought all young men were determined and gregarious."  
  
"Whatever gave you such an idea? Certainly your brother wasn't so."  
  
"Books," Aya answered honestly. "Histories, plays, novels, poems. They all are full of such young men."  
  
"Perhaps the authors write what they would like rather than what is," Elinor said. "At any rate, you shouldn't judge people by what you've read, but rather what you find. And you must remember that the Duke was raised in isolation as a servant. His position is still very new to him, and he is still learning what is expected."  
  
"I have not forgotten that fact, Mother. Indeed, I was expecting a certain meanness in his manners which I did not find. I thought he would exhibit an interesting crudeness in his speech and movement."  
  
"If that was what you were expecting than I dare say I am glad you were disappointed," Elinor stated.  
  
Aya sighed.  
  
"Ran is too good a teacher," she said, pouting. "Or perhaps the Duke isn't interested in the things I'd be interested in if I were a young man."  
  
Lady Fujimiya arched an eyebrow at her daughter but withheld any comments until the two servants were gone.  
  
"And what, pray, would that be?" she asked, chuckling softly in amusement once they were alone.  
  
"Well," Aya said, considering. "I'd be off on my Grand Tour like a shot."  
  
"You know he couldn't leave his estate unattended for so long," commented Elinor.  
  
"Well, I'd lose myself completely in the delights of Town."  
  
"I expect you're in a fair way of doing that already, my Dear," said her mother. "And the Duke's given you his opinion of those delights."  
  
"Well, I expect you'd have to pry me out of the brothels with an iron bar," the young woman stated.  
  
"Aya!" Elinor cried. She rose and moved from the table greatly aggitated by her daughter's comment. Sometimes the girl was more than trying. "I've had enough of this conversation. It would be best if you would remember the proper behavior of young women, and stop puzzling over that of young men. I advise you to spend the morning reading and contemplating your Bible, and perhaps practicing your etiquette. It seems you could use some."  
  
Aya sat very still until her mother had left the room. Then a tiny self-satisfied smile pricked the corners of her mouth and lit her eyes. Baiting her mother was easy. It no longer afforded the young woman any thrill. No, the challenge she sought was even now saddling a horse for a morning's ride.  
  
Her smile faltered and became a puzzled frown. The Duke was different than she'd anticipated. Very different. The strategies she'd drawn up in her mind wouldn't work. No, she'd have to rethink the game and move very carefully. There was a whole new set of rules to learn. The smile that graced her mouth then was one of anticipation. This would be fun.  
  
Ken's flight lasted to the stables where he stopped and turned to Ran pouting.  
  
"Do I really have to learn to dance with her?" he whined.  
  
The red-headed Earl was caught between the attraction of Ken behaving like a petulant child and anger at the unintended offense toward his sister.  
  
"Yes," he stated, attempting to avoid both.  
  
"Are you sure she's just practicing?"  
  
"Ken," he said, this time his voice held a hint of warning.  
  
The Duke understood it and turned on the Prince instead.  
  
"And you!" he cried. "Why are you encouraging her?!"  
  
"Because," Yohji answered undaunted, "you make it so much fun. With your stammering and blushing one would think you were the inexperienced virgin."  
  
"Yohji!!" both Ran and Ken cried at once.  
  
"Its true," the Prince said accepting a dappled gray horse from the groom and mounting. "And now you're in trouble, Cousin Ken, because you've presented Aya with the one thing a young woman absolutely can't resist."  
  
"W-what's that?" Ken asked once he was seated in the saddle of the horse provided for him.  
  
"A challenge," Yohji said archly.  
  
Ken glanced nervously at Ran and Omi each settled upon their own horses. The red-head was scowling darkly at his cousin from the saddle of a trim black stallion. The young blond servant looked thoughtful, and that scared Ken more than anything else.  
  
"O-Omi?" he asked.  
  
The servant blinked out of his thoughts. He took a quick look at his master before settling his large blue eyes on the Duke.  
  
"Sorry, Ken, but I think Yohji may be right. My suggestion is just to give into her. Once she gets her way she'll be satisfied and leave you alone," he stated plainly, avoiding Ran's glare which had refocused itself on him.  
  
Ken frowned at his young friend as he felt his ire rise.  
  
"You just want me to learn how to dance," he said accusingly.  
  
Omi grinned broadly.  
  
"True, that would be a side benefit," chirped the servant.  
  
Ken snorted in disgust and turned to Ran.  
  
"Are we 'gonna see the grounds or not?" he demanded.  
  
"Aa," answered the Earl turning his horse. He dug in his heels and the animal responded instantly. Charging down the drive with the others close behind.  
  
The Fujimiya estate was nowhere near as extensive as Ken's own, but they did not suffer for it. There was plenty of farmable land and no shortage of families to work it. The few places they stopped the tenants were at ease with the red-headed Earl, exemplifying Ran's desire for no distinction between the classes. Although, Ken noted with interest that the tenants asked after his mother and sister with solemn respect.  
  
The Earl led them in a wide arc, pointing out various sights he thought would be of interest and providing a running commentary on the estate's affairs as they went. Ken marveled at the sheer volume of words coming from his usually stoic lover. By mid-day he found his mood significantly improved and Ran seemed more relaxed as well.  
  
The Prince managed to restrain his teasing, with Omi's help, and so they made quite a cheery group as they came pounding back up the road toward the estate. They slowed their horses to a walk and took in the views. The village was visible just down the hill behind them and long rolling hills past that. Their various shades of green and gold coloring the countryside. Ahead the road branched. Heading down the hill back toward the house to the left, and up another hill back into the woods to the right.  
  
"Its beautiful, Ran," Ken commented, smiling. "We have hills, but not like these. Must be really pretty in the spring."  
  
"Yes, it is. But I prefer your valley and its orchard, ponds, and lake," the Earl stated decidedly.  
  
"That wouldn't have anything to do with the company, would it, Cousin?" Yohji asked, smirking.  
  
"It would indeed," Ran answered, smiling broadly at Ken, who flushed with pleasure.  
  
"What's up that way?" Ken asked, trying to cover his pleased embarrassment. He pointed up the hill.  
  
"That goes to...," Omi started to explain before Ran interrupted him.  
  
"More fields," the Earl said. "We should head home. Its time for lunch. We can explore the rest later if you wish. Tomorrow I have an errand I need to attend to, so its best to do it today."  
  
Yohji and Omi frowned and exchanged a glance. They looked hard at Ran who ignored them and pulled ahead with Ken.  
  
"What's your errand?" Ken asked.  
  
"Nothing important," Ran answered. "I have to do a favor for my mother. Do you think you can find something to do while I'm gone? A dancing lesson perhaps?"  
  
Ken pouted at Ran's teasing.  
  
"I'll write to Caroline," he stated firmly. "I wrote her that we'd be traveling here, and promised to send directions for her letters."  
  
"Good idea," Ran smirked.  
  
He took the drive back to his house, ignoring the other road and the little woods it entered. Omi and Yohji silently followed the Earl and his lover. Their faces set in concerned and confused frowns.  
  
Author's Note After: What does everyone think of Aya? Good? Bad? Indifferent? I tried to have fun with her. The mystery of the Countess will be revealed in the next chapter...I think. Just remember the quote from above and think happy thoughts. And please review!  
  
Fiery-icicles: Was there enough Ran/Ken fluff in this chapter? I tried to do a little in each, but there are some without just because the story wouldn't allow it. But those are always my favorite parts to any fic! I'm a sap. Anyway, thanks for reading!  
  
Mondtanz: Yeah, I sorta forgot what it was like when school dominates your life. Anyway, I'm glad you like all the descriptions. I try to see the place in my head. And there will be twists and turns, but who will get in the way of who? Hmmm...thanks for reading!  
  
Celeste1: Okay, I'll tell you it all. Well, most of it anyway. A good chunk. Thanks for reading!  
  
The red flip flop: I'm so glad you like Aya! Yay! dances I can't wait for you to read the part where she figures it out too! I guess we'll all have to be patient. That part isn't for a few more chapters. sigh Oh, well. Thanks for reading!  
  
Darkfireofforbiddensouls: Yay! You love it! Thank you! That makes me so happy! And there are a few plot twists...just a few. There not too terribly evil though...well, not all of them. grins I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading!  
  
Akimoto kin: Yes, more trouble for them. You didn't expect their lives to be completely smooth sailing, did you? What would I write if that were the case? Anyway, just think happy thoughts and try not to get too stressed. pats your head Thanks for reading!  
  
LoneCayt: Triangle? Are you so sure? Hmmm. I'm glad you can visualize it. Jane Austen wrote about eighty years after this story's timeline, but I needed something to help me see different rooms. I was running out of imagination. I never thought about Ran and Darcy being the same, but I think you're right. Although, Darcy's tactitern nature was due to his pride and Ran's is due to his fear of people seeing who he really is. I think he's afraid because he's soft and he feels like he needs to be strong. What do you think? Thanks for reading!  
  
Tearlesereph: Yay! I'm glad you'll give Aya a try. I promise much more amusement to come! What did you think of her this time? And I'm glad you like Elinor. As you can see despite her niceness she and Aya still have some conflict. I think that's just life, but it gets better...usually. Thanks for reading!  
  
Murasaki-yanagi: I'm glad you like the descriptions too! Phew! No, Aya doesn't hate Ken! Hee-hee! How could anyone hate KenKen? Can anyone really make Ran do things he doesn't want to do? Hmmm, I wonder. Hey! Women aren't that bad! I must defend our gender! sticks out tongue Thanks for reading!  
  
Allis: Well, we'll just have to see whether Aya can actually get Ken to dance or not. And what the Countess wants? Hmmm...just have to wait and see! evil grin Ha-ha-ha-ha! Relax, its only a week. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, Pg-13, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the secret identity of the Countess Misekake is about to be revealed! I hope you enjoy it! And more fun Aya stuff! And I know I keep updating early, but I just can't help it! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.  
  
Once I Was Loved  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ran left immediately after breakfast. Despite his dread he was eager to get the meeting over with. Ken had expressed a curious desire to know more about the Earl's errand, but Ran had put him off. He didn't want to hurt Ken, but he still had the feeling that separation was necessary between his past and present.  
  
His borrowed horse came to the fork in the road. After a brief pause he turned from the village and headed up the hill into the woods. At the crest of the hill the trees thinned and he reined in his horse to take in the view of the valley below. In its' center sat a great house as large and magnificent as his own.  
  
Its' large stone walls shown white in the sun, as though it glowed from within. Unlike his own manor this one was a simple, but solid rectangle. Large, many paned windows looked out onto neatly trimmed lawns and formal gardens. Flower beds edged in boxwood hedges formed geometric shapes and patterns. On every corner a tall shrub was clipped into a pointed cone over a ball. The lawn extended out on all sides of the house, occasionally broken up by trees or tall clipped shrubs, until finally meeting with an ivy covered stone wall which completely surrounded the small estate. An iron gate in front and another in back the only ways in or out.  
  
Ran stared down at the manor in the valley below him and felt his gut twist in distaste, and guilt. Too well he remembered the last time he'd been within its' walls. The words the Countess had spoken came fresh to his mind. At the time they'd burned his ears and seared themselves onto his soul. She'd hurt him. Deeply. And it still hurt. Even though, with more than a year's time between him and the events, he'd grown in understanding about them. It still hurt. Finally having enough of the sight he roughly turned his horse and reentered the woods.  
  
The ride to the village was much quicker on horse back than it had been in the coach. The Earl reached it unimpeded and reined his horse in before the windows of a little inn located on the main road across from the churchyard. Dismounting he took in its shabby appearance and the sad look of its deteriorating sign proclaiming it "The Robin's Nest". Scowling, he entered.  
  
The interior was not much better than the exterior. The walls and ceiling of the front dining room/tavern were wood paneled and were dark with soot from the large fire place. They were badly in need of washing. The chairs were worn, many of their seats broken or torn, and the tables appeared stained and sticky. A maid met him and directed him upstairs to the Countess Misekake's rooms.  
  
His quiet knock was answered immediately by a servant he recognized, and judging by the young woman's reaction she knew him as well. Curtsying low she ushered him into the tiny sitting room.  
  
"My Lord, welcome. It's good ta see ya," the young maid said quietly. "My lady is still in her room, but if ya could wait a moment I know she'll be out directly."  
  
"Of course, Nancy," he replied. "How have you been?"  
  
She cast her blue eyes at the floor and turned away from him. Ran noted her unwashed blond hair and how worn her linen dress looked.  
  
"As well as maybe expected, my Lord," she answered. "Please, make ya-self ta home. I'll fetch the Countess."  
  
With that she hastily disappeared through the door on the other side of the room, and Ran was left alone. He moved cautiously into the room, glancing around. There were small items he recognized. The satin throw over the back of the settee, a lace doily on the small round table before the greasy window, and a snuff box left out on the doily, but the furnishings were not familiar. He supposed they belonged to the inn. The settee and the embroidered chair across from it were old and well worn. The carpet was moth eaten, and the curtains in shambles.  
  
Ran scowled in disgust and sat gingerly on the chair lest it should break. The view out the window on his right was of the building next door and the ally below. He thought it could be the most dull and uninteresting view he'd ever seen. Turning from it he saw that the other end of the room was occupied with a built in cupboard upon which rested the Countess's exquisite tea service. The shiny white china decorated with tiny blue violets and delicate green leaves gave him a warm feeling and he smiled a bit in memory. The door had blocked his view of this most welcome sight when he had entered. Before he could drift off into pleasant memories the other door opened, and the Countess herself emerged.  
  
She was dressed reservedly, but elegantly, in a gown of soft gray. She had lost some weight and her girth was now comfortably contained within her corset, presenting a well rounded figure rather than the bursting seams he was accustomed to. Her face was no longer red, but pale, and her age was clearly visible as she wore no paint. And her gray eyes shown with hope under the white curls of her wig.  
  
Ran stood and bowed low to her and she curtsied before moving forward cautiously. Almost as if she was afraid he would disappear if she rushed him. Considering, he had to admit to himself that he just might. The Countess came around the settee and motioned for him to sit again.  
  
"Please, Ran, do be seated," she said, her voice as high and breathy as he remembered.  
  
He bowed again slightly and perched again on the chair as she rested herself upon the settee. For a few minutes they simply sat observing each other until both blushed and looked away. Ran glancing out the window.  
  
"Thank you for coming," she said at last, looking at him once more. "Thank you for giving me this chance to beg your forgiveness. Over the past year I have been haunted by my behavior in those last days. I can scarcely believe what I said and did. It was horrible of me. Unforgivable, I know, but I have to tell you how sorry I truly am. And I have to ask, Ran, do you think you could ever forgive me?"  
  
Ran felt his jaw tighten as he continued to stare unseeing at the building next door. "It is not as easy as that."  
  
"I know. I think...I am afraid that I am feeling my own mortality," she said and giggled nervously. "I have come to the time in life when one realizes their regrets, and they pray upon one's mind. No regret is greater for me than my behavior toward you."  
  
He turned from the window, but couldn't meet her eyes and so he studied the carpet.  
  
"So...Reginald has inherited then?" he asked studying a faded woven rose with a hole in one petal.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "He has the house, the land, and the money. He has been gracious enough to give me a small allowance. Enough to keep me in these rooms, which are not as bad as they appear."  
  
Ran snorted and finally met her eyes with his own.  
  
"This is a hovel. Unworthy of one of your stature," he declared softly.  
  
"But when one is broke and friendless there is little that can be done. Besides, I feel I deserve this. A most fitting punishment," she said and Ran looked away again.  
  
"Richard would disagree," he stated as his eyes locked on the tea service.  
  
"Would he? I'm not so sure after the way I treated you," she said, noting where his eyes had fallen. The Countess smiled softly and rang a tiny bell she'd pulled from the crevice in the settee cushions.  
  
The maid appeared instantly from within the other room.  
  
"Nancy, my dear," the Countess addressed her. "Please fetch us some tea."  
  
"Yes, my Lady," the young woman curtsied and exited the room through the door Ran had used to enter.  
  
"You are hardly friendless, Eriko," Ran said, facing the Countess once again. "Nancy has stayed by your side, and my mother is worried about you."  
  
"Dear Elinor," sighed the Countess wistfully. "She extended an invitation to me when I was...when Reginald set me up here."  
  
"Why didn't you accept? She and Aya would've been happy to have you."  
  
"How could I? My conscience won't let me alone here, but in your own house? Enjoying your hospitality? No, I couldn't accept it," she said, her eyes sad. "I am an old woman. I acted out of greed and a selfish desperation, and now I pay the price. I rather think Richard would approve."  
  
Ran looked to the floor again and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence that only ended when Nancy returned. She carried an old kettle, and they watched as she poured its contents into the China tea pot. She handed out cups and saucers, and poured out the first round before curtsying and leaving the room again having left the teapot on the round table within easy reach of the Countess.  
  
"As you can see I did not leave empty handed," she said after taking a long swallow of the hot liquid.  
  
"I'm glad. I wouldn't like to think of this service being enjoyed by Reginald," Ran stated quietly, sipping his tea. "Not after the amount of time Richard and I spent picking it out."  
  
"No, he'd probably destroy it," the Countess muttered. "Lord knows what he's done to the house. I can't believe I could raise two sons so different from one another, but then Richard and Reginald were unalike from birth."  
  
"And how is Kate?" Ran asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"She is in Town, thank God, and doing quite well the last I heard. She has fallen in love and I expect soon will be wed. Although, I have not met the young man I know I can trust her good sense, and I am sure he is worthy of her."  
  
Ran nodded into his teacup, staring into the light brown liquid and breathing in the steam.  
  
"So, her dowry is safe then?" he asked.  
  
"And her school expenses paid for, yes. My husband, bless his soul, provided for the education and future of each of his children individually and left Kate's dowry in her own name, unattached to the family fortune and the estate. Safe and at her disposal. But not enough, unfortunately, to help her dear mother."  
  
The Countess returned to her tea, and they lapsed back into silence, sipping their tea and glancing around the room. Out front Ran's horse neighed loudly and pawed at the ground.  
  
Yohji met Omi in the music room shortly after Ran left. Although they had appeared as cheery as ever the day before and at breakfast that morning they were actually concerned about Ran. As soon as they came face to face their masks dropped and worry was evident in their eyes.  
  
"He lied to Ken," Omi stated.  
  
"Yes, he did," Yohji agreed. "But why? Why wouldn't he tell Ken about Asataiyo?"  
  
"It was Richard's estate," Omi said flopping onto one of the settees.  
  
"So? You can't tell me they've never discussed Ran's relationship with Richard," the Prince said, starting to pace. "Ken is far too curious not to have asked. And what did my cousin think was going to happen when we toured the estate yesterday?"  
  
"I think he was hoping to avoid it by not coming here. We were to meet Lady Fujimiya and Aya in Town in January, but since we did come here...well, as far as I know, any questions Ken's asked Ran's answered. He's never told me not to tell Ken anything. Until yesterday, that is," Omi sighed.  
  
"Where do you suppose he's gone?" Yohji asked, stopping his pacing.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me anything more than he told Ken, but I'm sure he's gone to see the Countess."  
  
"Do you think he would?" Yohji asked, coming around the settee to face Omi.  
  
"Yes. I found this in his waistcoat," the young servant said, pulling a folded piece of paper from his own coat pocket.  
  
The Prince seized it and scanned its contents. When he was done he refolded it, nodding.  
  
"Good. Perhaps this will finally be resolved," Yohji stated firmly, handing back the letter.  
  
"Do you think so?" Omi asked without much hope.  
  
The Prince nodded again.  
  
"Ran's been carrying this burden. With any luck the Countess will force the issue so all maybe resolved. Fear not, Omichi, the great Prince Kudou is always right!" Yohji declared, ruffling the young servant's hair.  
  
Omi sighed testily and pushed his hand away.  
  
"I hope you're right. I don't want Ken to be hurt," he said still frowning.  
  
"Neither do I. And Ran needs this to finally be over with. Resolution is an important thing in these matters."  
  
Omi noted the sad, wistful expression in the Prince's eyes. He nodded and rose. Briefly grasping the taller man's arm in comfort before moving away.  
  
"Will you be speaking to Lady Fujimiya?" he asked over his shoulder as he neared the door.  
  
"Yes, I shall. I have something else I'd like to know," the Prince said, regaining some of his good cheer as he followed the younger man from the room.  
  
Ken sat at the desk in his room carefully writing to Caroline. He had described the route to Ran's estate, as well as the house and the surrounding countryside. Elinor had kindly provided paper, ink, and quill for him as he had forgotten his own, and he was in the process of describing her when a delicate, but insistent, knock at the door interrupted him.  
  
"Come in," he called, wondering whether Ran were back already. He turned in his chair to face the door.  
  
Aya entered and curtsied formally to him. She stopped just inside the room and waited for him to react. When he'd recovered from his shock over her being in his room he shot to his feet and bowed.  
  
"I was wondering, your Grace, whether you would be free a little later this morning? After you're finished with your letter perhaps?" she asked from her position just inside his door.  
  
He shifted nervously from one foot to the other as he frantically tried to come up with a response. Why did women always make him so nervous?  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"Perhaps if you took a breath, your Grace," Aya suggested helpfully.  
  
Ken took a deep breath.  
  
"I intend to take a walk around the grounds afterward," he managed at last.  
  
"Oh," Aya said, then stood for a moment as if waiting for more before continuing, "I see. Well, I'll leave you to finish your letter then."  
  
She curtsied and Ken bowed, then she left, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Ken sunk back into his chair and sighed. He felt a tiny stab of guilt, but shook it off and returned to his letter. He was too nervous to be around Aya without Ran. Belatedly he wondered again when the Earl would get back from his errand.  
  
In the hall Aya frowned. In her head she reviewed the exchange between herself and the Duke. He had been polite, but nervous. Much more so than he'd been at any of the meals they'd shared. She would have to precede slowly. Very slowly. Still, she was slightly vexed at his failure to issue her an invitation for his walk around the grounds. Taking a deep breath she smacked her fan into the palm of her left hand. Undaunted, she squared her shoulders and marched off down the hall, fully prepared to try again.  
  
Yohji sought his stepmother's cousin in her garden, where she was directing the removal of an old, dead apple tree and the installation of its replacement.  
  
"My dear Lady, I have no wish to interrupt, but may I have a moment of your time?" he enquired as he came up beside her.  
  
"My dear Prince Yohji, any interruption you bring is nothing but welcome. I fear I am merely making my gardener nervous with my directions. He knows well enough what wants to be done," Lady Fujimiya said, smiling and turning from the project to face the Prince. "Why don't we stroll through the beds and enjoy the last of the roses? One more frost and they'll be done."  
  
He bowed and they turned again to walk through a low cut boxwood hedge and stroll down the dirt path that led between the long rows of roses. They were all still in bloom and he doubted another frost would stop them. However, he knew they were to be cut back and covered with straw in another day or so for the winter. Best to enjoy them while they could.  
  
"You have come to ask me where I have sent my son off to, have you not?" Elinor asked, smirking sideways at him.  
  
He smiled in return.  
  
"No, indeed, Madame. I know he is gone to see the Countess Misekake," Yohji replied.  
  
He paused along the path for dramatic effect, and bent to inhale the fragrance of a particularly large and impressive red rose. It was sweet and heady.  
  
"No, what I want to know," he continued, rising and facing her once more, "is why I am here."  
  
Lady Fujimiya, who had paused when the Prince had to wait for him, smiled broadly and turned away to continue their stroll.  
  
"You always were a clever boy," she smiled.  
  
"Why else mail Ran's letter to me? You knew where he was," Yohji stated. "But why not write to me directly? Surely you didn't fear I wouldn't respond?"  
  
"No, I felt sure you would. Especially with the added intrigue of a misdirected letter. Do you deny that you love a mystery? But in truth, the letter was about to be mailed when I recalled that Ran and Ken were no longer in Town. I simply chose to let it be sent. So, I rather created my own serendipity," she said, directing their stroll down another row outfitted with brilliant red-pink roses.  
  
"A happy accident?" the Prince asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "You see, I expect things could get quite serious before too long, and that Ran will have great need of you. Ken is powerful, to be sure, but inexperienced."  
  
"What is it, Elinor?" Yohji asked, suddenly quite serious. He stopped on the path and turned to face her directly.  
  
"I cannot say. It is not my place. But Ran may have news upon his return," she said, facing him.  
  
Yohji snorted.  
  
"If you are waiting for him then don't hold your breath," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "As of this morning he hadn't told any of us where he was going or what his business was."  
  
"Really? How curious. I wondered why the Duke was at liberty to write to his stepsister. I had suggested that Ran take Ken with him," she said in astonishment. After a moment she shook her head. "Never mind, Yohji. We must give him time. Something very painful to Ran happened between him and Eriko. They need to work that out between them."  
  
The Prince had to agree. He nodded and together they resumed walking once again. At the end of the row was the tall walnut hedge which ended the garden and they began to pass around it to stroll along its back. However, coming around one end they noted Aya at the other. Her posture indicated that she was intently watching something or someone while concealing herself in the hedge. Exchanging glances they were both seized with sudden intrigue and backed up to a safe distance in which to watch what would transpire.  
  
When he had finished his letter to Caroline, Ken had indeed gone out of the house in order to tour the grounds. He had hoped Ran would be back by then so the Earl could show him around, and possibly they could get some time alone together. Ken got the feeling that Ran wouldn't be able to spend much time with him, and was sure that was one of the reasons for his reticence about the trip. Sighing, he began showing himself the gardens.  
  
They were lovely. At the back of the manor, off the stone terrace that stretched between the two wings, were long lawns that led down to the garden. The entire thing reached across the back of the house. Meeting the edge of the orchard on one side and a row of tall, sculpted boxwood hedges on the other. And it was full of roses. The paths within the rose garden meandered in informal patterns around a central fountain and benches. There were dozens of varieties of roses within and all were still in bloom despite the chilly weather.  
  
Ken was very glad they'd come to visit when they had. If they'd come any later they would've missed the splendor of the garden. The roses were magnificent in their variety of colors, sizes, and scents. The Duke wandered among them in a daze as they put his small rows of flowers to shame. Why hadn't Ran told him about all this? Or was this meant to be another surprise? If so, he wished Ran would hurry home so they could enjoy it together.  
  
He strolled along, admiring the blossoms, the paths, and the fountain. Gradually working his way toward the large hedge which ended the garden. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had been allowed to run wild, unlike the other hedges. When he drew nearer Aya suddenly emerged directly in his path. It was almost as though she'd been part of the hedge itself. Her russet-brown cloak blending well with the overgrowth.  
  
"Oh! Ah...Aya...uh...," he stuttered in surprise, beginning to back away.  
  
"Please, your Grace," she said, raising a hand to halt his retreat. "I'm afraid we began on mistaken terms. Please allow me to say that all I desire is to be your friend. I flirted with you simply because that is the accepted mode of expression between men and women, is it not?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm sorry if you mistook me. I feel that I have offended you and I would like to apologize and make amends," she stated quickly, before he could resume his flight. "I am Ran's sister after all, and I do feel it would be in everyone's best interest if we could be friends. Don't you?"  
  
Her words gave him pause and he stopped to consider them. She was right, he had to admit, about it being best if they could be friendly. In coming here hadn't that been his greatest hope? To be on good terms with Ran's family? To hopefully win their approval as Ran had won Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Old Shoop, and Rosie's? Wasn't Ran worth it?  
  
Ken forced himself to relax and face her.  
  
"You're right," he stated, still not fully trusting her intentions, but willing to try.  
  
"Let us begin again," she said, taking a tiny step toward him and extending her hand. "If we may?"  
  
Ken glanced around nervously before stepping forward. He still felt cautious, as though he were a mouse stepping within reach of a cat. Slowly he extended his hand, and she took it.  
  
"I am Miss Aya Fujimiya," she said and curtsied.  
  
"Duke Hidaka, Ken," he said bowing.  
  
"A pleasure, your Grace," Aya smiled and released his hand. She snapped her fan open and preceded to use it.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to...," he started.  
  
"I think, perhaps, it would be best to keep our relationship formal. Until we are more comfortable with one another, your Grace," Aya said, walking carefully forward until she was beside him. Then she indicated with her fan that they precede back the way he'd come.  
  
"A-alright," he said, turning to do as she suggested.  
  
"In that case, you are to call me Miss Fujimiya," she instructed, sounding very much like Omi. "Had I an elder sister, she would be Miss Fujimiya and I would be Miss Aya. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. We covered all that."  
  
Aya cast him a sideways glance not unlike her brother's.  
  
"I mean, yes, Miss Fujimiya," he amended and began to smile. Maybe Ran's sister wasn't as scary as she'd at first appeared. This might actually be fun. As he tucked his hands behind his head he failed to notice her smirking behind her fan.  
  
Behind the hedge the Prince and Lady Fujimiya exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, I'll never underestimate my daughter again," Elinor stated, leaning out to peer at the slowly walking young people.  
  
"She's definitely related to Ran," Yohji smirked.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
At the sound of the voice behind them both Yohji and Elinor jumped and spun around. It was Omi and he was looking at them suspiciously. Without waiting for them to reply he peeked around the hedge himself.  
  
"Oh," he said and turned to face them again, "I see. Well, at least she's got him to stop fleeing in terror. Maybe he'll learn something yet. But it would be easier if Ran would simply tell Aya about their relationship."  
  
"I'd never realized my cousin's propensity for keeping secrets," the Prince muttered in annoyance.  
  
"Nor had I," Elinor agreed. "I shall have to speak to him about it."  
  
"If you don't, dear Lady, I will," said Yohji, his eyes glittering with intent.  
  
"Thank you for coming to visit me today, Ran. I know it wasn't easy for you," the Countess Misekake said, rising to curtsy to her departing guest. "I would be very pleased to welcome you again, if you would care to visit."  
  
"Perhaps. If time allows. I have brought company with me," he said, bowing to her from the doorway.  
  
She smiled pleasantly and nodded, but her eyes were sad. Ran felt the guilt begin to creep upon him once again. His eyes slid to the tea service and he sighed inwardly.  
  
"Is there anyone I could speak to on your behalf? Richard's attorneys or the late Count, your husband's, perhaps?" he asked, meeting her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid there is no one, but thank you for offering. That in itself means the world to me, Ran. Thank you," the Countess said, genuinely smiling.  
  
Ran bowed again and turned to the open door.  
  
"Good bye," he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Good bye. Be happy, Ran," she said.  
  
Nodding, he slipped out the door and was gone.  
  
Author's Note: Everyone got it that Countess Misekake is Richard's mother, right? Sorry if you didn't. Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Toradoshi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I know what you mean. I don't always know what to say in reviews either. I'm glad you're loving all the characters so far (Aya may yet grow on you), and one "good" bad guy coming up. I hope he's bad enough. I've never written one before. Well, okay, Sneller was bad, but he wasn't THIS bad. Thanks for reading!  
  
Akimoto Kin: Well, now you know that he did lie to Ken! And that the hill definitely has something to do with Richard. Be patient and all shall be revealed! Dancing lessons coming up...sort of. Thanks for reading!  
  
LoneCayt: I agree with everything you said! And I don't think that Darcy has that problem (afraid of being weak or hurt). Have you ever read Jane Austen? Try reading her if you haven't. The language is incredible! I tried really hard to make Aya the epitome of what it is to be sixteen at a time when that meant you were an adult. Determined, proud, slightly spoiled, a little vain, and ready to face the world and all it has to offer. I think she gets a little better with each chapter. Thanks for reading!  
  
Bine: Yay! I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad you like Aya. Yeah, I departed from the sweet, cute, little doll (note above review response) because I wanted her to be more than that. I remembered Ran's description of her from the first manga and I tried to build on that. (I believe he said she was "a very serious and stubborn girl") Yay, Ran and Ken cuteness! Thanks for reading!  
  
Fiery-icicles: Sorry for the lack of fluff in this chapter. I needed to further the plot, but more fluff on the way! salutes They are cute aren't they? That's why I like to read about and write about them! Thanks for reading!  
  
Rapunzel: Okay, so I reread this chapter and fixed the "its'" I could find and the sentence fragments! "Why?" you ask. Because! I was reading the story I'm working on now and it had sentence fragments!!! Waaaaaaahhh! sniff Let me know if you find any others, K? Thanks for reading!  
  
Allis: If I updated every second day the pressure would be on to get other stories done! Too much pressure!!! . Aya isn't evil! She's sixteen! Hee-hee-hee! So, you're questions are answered. Have they led to more questions? They were supposed to. (Aya isn't evil, but I am!) Thanks for reading!  
  
Tearlesereph: I think there's always conflict when two or more people are living together. Especially if one of them is in the process of growing and changing. A little teasing can be a healthy thing. I wouldn't mind a Ken plushie, but I don't think my husband would like it! Thanks for reading!  
  
Marsupial: You're back! Yay! Welcome back! I'm glad you like Aya. She is a little like Lydia, but not as completely and utterly self-centered. Lydia was a truly spoiled person, and Wickham deserved her. Yay! I'm glad you're still enjoying it, but please take my 18th Century with a giant grain of salt. I have adapted it to serve my own purposes. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chaper 6

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: A-hem...well, there _is_ a dancing lesson in this chapter, _buuut_...**_please don't kill me!!!_**

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 6**

Ran returned home just before lunch still deep in thought, and more than a little distracted. Although he knew that the misfortune that had befallen the Countess wasn't really his fault he still felt guilty, and at least partially responsible. He was determined to set things right somehow. Perhaps he could speak to Reginald on the Countess's behalf. Although, the mere thought filled him with disgust. Added to that was another layer of guilt for keeping it from Ken. He couldn't bear the thought of exposing Ken to the harsh disapproval he himself had known. The young Duke, although aware of the attitudes some of the world held, was still unscathed by them, and Ran meant to keep it that way.

He returned to his home and attempted to put his thoughts behind him as they all gathered for lunch. His mother, he found, was watching him closely. Not surprising when one considered where he'd been and who he'd been to see. He also wasn't surprised to catch disapproving glances from both Omi and Yohji. His little lie to Ken had obviously not gone over well.

What was surprising, and a bit shocking, was finding Ken and Aya not just chatting amiably, but seemingly getting on quite well. Ran wasn't sure how to take the abrupt change in Ken's demeanor toward his sister. He was pleased and...jealous. The later alarming enough to distract him from his thoughts of the Countess and Reginald.

In an attempt to assuage his jealousy and forestall lectures from the others, Ran snagged Ken for a private tour of the grounds. As private a tour as they could have with the gardeners and laborers all around preparing for winter.

"How was your errand?" Ken asked as they strolled along the edge of the orchard.

"Fine. Sorry it took so long," he answered, smiling softly in apology.

"That's alright. I wrote Caroline and I looked at the rose garden," Ken said, returning Ran's smile. "Its beautiful. I'm glad we came when I could see it in bloom. Makes me wish we had more roses at home."

"I like our garden," Ran said a bit defensively. He always felt at peace on Ken's estate. "I would've brought you next summer anyway," he added, looking at his feet.

"I'm glad you think of it as 'our garden'," Ken said, blushing in pleasure and leaning into Ran's side.

"So, what happened between you and Aya? She doesn't frighten you anymore?" Ran asked, trying to sound casual and unable to hide his curiosity.

"She didn't frighten me!" Ken cried defensively.

"Ken, you were practically shaking last evening at supper. And this morning at breakfast you almost choked on your toast when she touched your arm accidentally," Ran smirked.

Ken turned red with indignation and embarrassment.

"It wasn't by accident!" he cried loudly. "She reached over and..."

The Duke stopped when he saw his lover's amusement darken toward anger. Sighing, he shook his head to clear it. Ran obviously wasn't ready to believe that his sweet sister was an outrageous flirt. Better not to get into an argument. Especially now that things had been somewhat settled between Aya and himself. He still didn't entirely trust her, but her arguments were persuasive and her reasoning sound. They **had** to get along. For Ran's sake.

"We had a discussion," Ken told the Earl. "She said she wanted to be friends and I agreed. So, we're startin' out formal. I think she thinks I need etiquette lessons."

Ran smirked again and nodded.

"I told her I already had 'em," Ken added.

"The exercise will be beneficial to you both," Ran said.

Ken snorted.

"What about the dancing lessons?" the Earl asked in amusement.

"We're working up to it," Ken admitted glumly and with distaste.

Ran couldn't contain a laugh. The deep rumbling sound soothed the Duke's ruffled feathers and he leaned into his lover once more.

"I'd rather dance with you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ran smirked down at him.

"What good would it do for you to learn the lady's steps?" the Earl asked with a twinkle of his own.

Ken swelled up again.

"Why couldn't I learn the man's steps?!" he demanded hotly.

"You know why," Ran said huskily, brushing a finger along the edge of the Duke's ear.

Ken's face went scarlet and he glanced hastily around them. Finding no one within eye sight he shoved Ran up against the nearest tree and covered his mouth with a devouring kiss. After several breathless moments he pulled back and glared up at his lover. Ran chuckled and squeezed him close, but the crunch of footsteps through fallen leaves forced them apart.

It was a servant from the house coming to call the Earl in to his mother. Lady Fujimiya had some concerns to discuss with her son, and wouldn't be put off any longer. Sighing, Ran nodded and he and Ken returned to the house.

The next several hours were spent by one getting lectured from various family members, and the other avoiding a dancing lesson.

Over the course of the next few days Ran sent out several letters. He wrote Richard's attorneys and the late Count's attorneys concerning the Countess's finances, and Reginald seeking a meeting. The responses came immediately from the members of the law. Nothing could be done, they said, to aide the Countess. Her late husband's property was entailed to his male descendants, including his fortune and all assets. Since Richard had died without a male heir the property and all holdings passed to his younger brother, Reginald. It had been assumed, by the late Count, that his sons would see to the care of his wife, their mother. His only daughter, Katherine, was gifted the money he'd received from his wife upon their marriage. In effect, Kate's livelihood came from her mother's dowry, and so that too was beyond the reach of the Countess.

Reginald failed to respond.

Ran sighed in frustration. There had to be something he could do for her. Perhaps he could convince her to come to his mother. Forgiveness wasn't possible yet on his part, but he couldn't have her living the way she had been. Despite what she said, Richard would be as appalled as he was.

Another source of frustration for the Earl was his lack of time with Ken. They'd had a few stolen moments like the one in the orchard, but no more than that. He had been too distracted by his need to find some assistance for the Countess, and Ken had been spending more and more time with Aya. Ran couldn't stand it that he was jealous of his own sister, and expended even more energy trying to deny it. But it was there.

Growling, he sat at his desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. He would write to Reginald again. He would resolve this so he could return his attention to where it should be, and put his past at last behind him.

Meanwhile, the Prince, Miss Fujimiya, and Omi had embarked on a mission to teach Ken to play Whist. An essential game at any card party and one he had yet to learn. The Duke wasn't too excited, but game to try. Aya had been a helpful distraction the last few days from his concern for the Earl, who had become distant once again. Although not as severe as it had been in the past, Ran's change in behavior worried Ken, and he wasn't sure what he could do about it. Omi had insisted that Ran would come to him when he was ready, and all Ken could do was be patient and supportive. And so he was, but it wasn't easy. Patience was a virtue he found he lacked.

"Hearts, your Grace."

"Hunh?" Ken asked, snapping out of his thoughts and blinking at Aya across the card table.

"We're playing the hearts," she repeated and nodded toward the card he'd laid down.

A ten of clubs stared up at him.

"Oh, sorry," he said, retrieving his card and studying those in his hand. He laid down a Jack of hearts, smiling sheepishly.

They all stared at it.

"Say 'trick', your Grace," Aya commanded.

"Hunh?"

"That's the trump card," Omi reminded him.

"Oh. Trick," Ken said listlessly.

His three companions exchanged looks and folded up their hands, sighing.

"Perhaps we should do this later," Omi suggested.

"I'm sorry. I'm wondering what Ran's up to," Ken apologized, folding his cards. He passed them to Yohji who was putting them away. "I knew he'd be busy when we came, but he's more distracted than I expected."

"He's always like this when he's home," Aya stated. "Why, we used to go days without seeing him. Its much nicer having him around, even if he is busy writing letters."

Omi and Yohji looked between Aya and Ken. Both released silent sighs of relief when she didn't say anything more. Neither of them had seen fit to mention to her that she shouldn't bring up Richard. So far, she hadn't, but it was just a matter of time.

"Your Grace," she continued cautiously, "I have an idea. Why don't Cousin Yohji and I demonstrate some dances for you? That way you can at least see what will be expected of you."

Ken blinked and looked at Yohji.

"That sounds like a splendid idea," the Prince smiled. "Its been ages since I've had the pleasure."

Omi snorted.

"Omi, would you be willing to play a bit? You still remember how, don't you?" Aya asked.

"I suppose so," the young servant said, shrugging. "What do you say, Ken?"

"Alright," he frowned. "I know none of you will give up until you get your way."

The Duke rose grumpily from his seat. His mood didn't improve when Omi clapped him on the back and Yohji ruffled his hair. Ducking his head he followed them out of the drawing room and down the hall to the music room. Aya moved up beside him.

"Just think, your Grace, how pleased my brother will be once he finds you're learning to dance," she said softly.

Ken glanced at her sideways and shrugged noncommittally. Aya smiled and elbowed him. She'd learned over the last few days what to say and how to say it in order to get the reaction she wanted. When he snorted out a small chuckle she silently congratulated herself for achieving another small victory.

Once in the music room they set about moving the settees and chairs back out of the way, so there would be a large enough space for Aya and Yohji in the center of the room. When that was done Aya led Omi to the piano forte. While he got comfortable in the seat she sorted music. After several minutes she looked up at the Prince who was preening himself in the middle of the room.

Ken, who had been watching over Aya's shoulder, followed her gaze. They both paused to watch, causing Omi to glance up and roll his eyes.

Yohji fluffed his cravat, straightened his coat, then made sure just the right amount of lace protruded from the end of each sleeve.

"Your Highness," Aya said politely by way of interrupting him and attracting his attention. "What should we dance? I would suggest a selection of formal and country dances, so the Duke may see the difference."

"Brilliant, as usual, dear Cousin Aya," Yohji said, returning to the fluffing of his cravat. "We should begin with the minuet."

Aya nodded and pulled out several sheets of music which she set before Omi. Ken, meanwhile, snorted at Yohji who frowned at him.

"Cousin Ken, dancing is not just about moving around the room to music," he stated. "It is an expression of one's social standing and class. A visual representation of one's status in society. One must always look one's best. Your refinement is judged by your grace on the dance floor."

Ken stopped snickering and stared, dumbstruck. Yohji was serious, he could tell. Pouting slightly, he looked to Aya who smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Its true," she said moving to join the Prince. She also straightened her clothing, made sure each little bow down the front of her bodice was perfect, and adjusted the lace around her sleeves. "Now, your Grace," she said, addressing Ken. "There are two main types of dances, formal and country. There are many, many dances, but certain dances are more popular at Court than others, and it is essential that you learn these. The minuet is one. It is stately and disciplined. Omi, when you are ready."

Ken looked at Omi. The young servant's face was scrunched up in concentration as he studied the sheet of music before him.

"I thought dancing was about romance," the Duke commented.

"Not formal dances," Omi answered, still studying the music. "Country dances are generally looser, more fun. Some also involve kissing, so those are usually considered more romantic. Not to mention more fun at parties."

Ken glanced back at Aya who smiled softly at him. He tried not to blanch.

"I'd like to practice it once," Omi said. "And I'll apologize in advance," he said as he began playing.

It wasn't as smooth as Aya's playing, and it took him a moment to adjust to the timing, which was quick. The tune ascended the scale in a series of chords, then tripped its way back down before repeating. The melody was easy and light and before three measures were over Ken could hum it. There was a break in the middle where a variation was played and then the melody resumed and repeated a few more times before coming to an end.

"How was that?" Omi asked, looking up.

"Serviceable," Yohji stated dryly.

Omi frowned.

"Lovely, Omi. Thank you," Aya said. "Ready, Cousin?"

"Again, Omi, if you please," the Prince called.

Omi began to play once more. Yohji and Aya bowed and curtsied to Ken, then to one another, then began dancing. They moved toward each other in a series of tiny steps, every other one or so was followed by either a bend of the knees or a rising up on tip-toes. The funny bends and rises were done while keeping the upper body absolutely straight, and the head held high. Aya kept her arms held before her as though she was carrying something against her lower body, and the Prince held his arms likewise, but as he stepped, bent, and rose his arms would change position slightly.

As the two dancers neared one another in the center of the floor they clasped right hands and turned, thus switching sides. After a few more steps the turn was repeated, but using the left hands. As they stepped around Ken began to recognize a pattern in their movements. They seemed to be making a "z" across the available space. The dance came to a close after a two handed turn, and was finished by a bow and curtsy to Ken, and then to one another.

It wasn't at all what Ken had imagined and he was forced to wonder where his idea of dancing had come from.

A round of applause from the doorway attracted everyone's attention. Ran stood there with a soft smile on his face. Aya and Yohji curtsied and bowed again, the young lady beaming.

"That was lovely, Aya," Ran said.

"She'll outshine all the ladies at Court," Yohji agreed.

"Come dance the Allemande with me," Aya cried, holding her hands out to her brother.

Ran shook his head and backed away.

"I have another errand to attend to," he said, ducking his head. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I just wanted to make sure the Duke was being well entertained before I left."

Aya nodded, unable to see the pout on Ken's face as his back was to her, or the dark scowles on Yohji's and Omi's.

"I understand," she said. "Have you informed, Mama? You won't be gone past supper, will you?"

"I'm just off to tell her now, and I'm not clear on when I'll be back. Hopefully, before nightfall," Ran answered.

He risked a glance at Ken who was watching him worriedly. His concern shown brightly in his large brown eyes.

"Do you want company?" The Duke asked hopefully.

Ran smiled softly at him. His violet eyes betraying his warm affection for the younger man.

"No, thank you, Ken," he said. "Hopefully this will end my business for a while, and I'll be able to relax and supervise your lessons."

He arched his eyebrow a bit when he said it and was pleased to see a blush stain the cheeks of the Duke, who glanced around nervously. Aya was flipping through music again at Yohji's direction, and Omi was commenting on their selections. Ken took his chance and stepped closer to the Earl.

"Will I see you later?" he asked quietly.

"Perhaps," Ran smirked. "If I don't get back too late."

"Come anyway," Ken whispered, meeting Ran's eyes.

Their gazes locked. Ken's warm brown eyes suddenly blazing and melting into Ran's violet. The Earl felt his heart beat quicken and nodded in response. He had to turn away before he acted on his impulses and gave his sister a show she'd never forget.

"Enjoy your afternoon," Ran said, attempting to hide his breathlessness. "I shall see you all tomorrow if I don't see you tonight."

"Good luck with your errand," Aya called out.

He grunted in reply as he slipped from the room.

Yohji stalked around angrily in the rose garden as Omi dogged his heals. Since they were quite alone the Prince allowed all his ire and frustration to bubble to the surface. Ran had been gone all afternoon. They had attempted to show Ken as many dances as they felt would fit in the limited space of the music room, but after a while Yohji's annoyance had gotten the best of him, and he'd had to excuse himself. Soon it would be supper, the sun was descending rapidly, and still there was no sign of the Earl. How was the Prince supposed to help his Cousin if the bloody man refused to tell him what he was up to? And continuously disappeared?

"A week, Omi! One week we've been here and Ran has practically become a recluse!" he shouted.

"Shhh! I know," the young servant responded, quickly checking the area for anyone who might've over heard. "You said yourself that he needed time to resolve things. And Ken seems fine about it, so what's wrong with you?"

"Fine? Ken is fine?" the Prince demanded, turning to face the smaller man.

"Well, he's worried, but he was much less so after he spoke to Ran in the music room. I'd say his mood improved dramatically. He even agreed to try a minuet with Aya."

"Well good for him then. God bless Ken and his good mood," Yohji spat before turning and stalking off once again toward the walnut hedge.

"Yohji!" Omi called, chasing him. "_What_ is it?"

"Something's going on here," the Prince stated, halting again, so suddenly that Omi almost collided with him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lady Fujimiya said she wanted me here in case of trouble, which means she expects there to be some. Then Ran visits a woman I felt sure he'd never speak to again, and then begins spending hours on end drafting letters and waiting for replies," Yohji paused to study the overcast sky and sniff the air. "Something's going on. Something's going to happen. I can feel the tension building," he sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I just wish it would hurry up."

"You belong on the stage," Omi said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest, finally getting fed up. "Ran'll be back this evening, and probably spend sometime with Ken. That should put everything to rights."

He was about to turn around and walk away, leaving the Prince to his own devices, when a sudden rustling in the walnut hedge stopped him. Both he and Yohji turned in the direction of the sound and stood still observing the hedgerow, seeking its source. The large shrub gave a violent shudder and out fell a young man about the Prince's age and height.

The figure lay sprawled on the path before them for a few moments before scrambling to his feet. He was very finely dressed in light blue silk with an ivory silk waistcoat decorated with embroidered song birds. His hair was raven black and pulled back into the customary pony tail, except for the wisps that had been pulled free by the shrub, and he sported a few twigs on top. Once gaining his feet he stared at them for a few more moments with angry blue eyes before ripping his sword free of it's scabbard and brandishing it at them.

"You, Sir, are the most vile of villains. Your very existence is a pestilence upon the land. Hand her over or I will run you through, I swear it," he said in a low, breathless voice.

Omi and Yohji exchanged surprised glances.

"I mean it, Sir. I will have her," the man stated. "If I have to take her by force, so be it."

With that he moved forward menacingly. Yohji shoved Omi behind him and drew his own sword, easily countering their assailant's first swings. The clashing of steel rang in the garden.

"At last! Some action! And who are you, Sir?" Yohji demanded as he parried two more blows.

"You know very well who I am, Sir," the other man spat, swinging madly at the Prince. "I applied to you not three weeks ago for her hand, and you refused me!"

The man backed off a step and faced Yohji, his eyes full of pleading. Omi peeked around the Prince to see.

"Why, Sir? Why refuse me? My suit is as good as any lady may hope to receive. What evil intent do you harbor in your black heart?!" With that he attacked once again. "Why remove her so secretly from Town under the cover of night?!"

Yohji parried the man's wild swings easily, making a mental note of everything that he said. Behind him he felt Omi tug on his coat. Without a second thought the Prince dropped to the ground, glancing up in time to see a good sized rock bounce off the exact center of his opponent's forehead, leaving a mark. The man halted instantly and fell backwards onto the path.

Dashing forward, Omi quickly disarmed the youth while Yohji sheathed his own sword, and helped the man up into a sitting position. He was blinking blearily, obviously well stunned.

"Your name, Sir, if you please," Yohji said amiably. The brief fight had given him just the outlet he needed for his aggravation with ," he answered dazedly, still blinking.

"Well, Count Sebastian Shadwell," said Yohji, "I am his highness, Prince Yohji Kudou, this is Omi Tsukiyono, and _you_ have the wrong house."

Ran approached the gates of Asataiyo filled with great trepidation. He had spent most of the afternoon with the Countess in a fruitless attempt to convince her to come and stay at his estate. He had decided earlier, as he'd started his second letter to Reginald, that writing the current Count was useless. He would have to go to him without an invitation, because one would never be issued. He'd also reasoned that if he could convince the Countess to come under his protection then visiting her son wouldn't be necessary. But she wouldn't budge. It was what she deserved, she said, and refused to accept his hospitality in any way without first obtaining forgiveness.

So, he was forced to try his one remaining option. If only the Earl could somehow convince Reginald to accept his mother back into his good graces. It didn't seem likely, but what else could he do? Ran simply couldn't stand to have her living the way that she was, and he had to correct it.

Reining in his horse outside the closed gate he paused to study the house. Even in the gloom of an overcast dusk the house appeared to glow. The sight used to awe him, but now filled him with apprehension.

"You there, what's your business?" called a voice from the gloom inside the gate.

Ran noticed a fairly rough looking man step out of the shadows and face him. He didn't recognize him and scowled.

"Earl Fujimiya come to speak with my neighbor, Count Misekake," Ran stated with authority.

Grumbling, the man moved to open the gate, but paused at the latch.

"The Count know you're comin'?" he asked.

"Do I need an invitation to pay my respects to my neighbor?" Ran asked testily.

The man grunted and opened the gate, letting Ran through. The Earl wondered why it had been locked and turned to arch an eyebrow when he heard it lock behind him. Brushing the thought away, he spirred his horse on toward the house. Once there he left his horse tied to a post as he mounted the steps to the front door.

Before he could reach it, it opened and an elderly man stepped out.

"Oh, Master Ran, my boy!" he cried softly, a wide nearly toothless grin spreading across his face. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Ran felt himself smile in answer and reached out to clasp the old man's hands.

"Warner, its good to see you well," he said.

"As well as maybe expected," Warner answered and Ran's expression darkened. "I expect you've come to see Master Reggy about the Countess."

"Yes, is he in?"

"Oh, aye. He's in. Never goes out," Warner said, attempting to steer Ran back toward the stairs that led to his horse. "But you'd best not see him. Nuthin' good'll come of it. He won't have her here and..."

"Warner, I will see him," Ran stated, not budging from his spot near the open door.

The elderly servant sighed.

"Its not safe, Master Ran," he whispered. "There's odd goins on here. Things I can't tell you, but its not safe. Best for you to go."

"Warner, what..."

Before Ran could finish the sound of a door slamming reverberated through the front hall. The loud bang was followed by a man's voice calling harshly for Warner. The elderly servant jumped and began shuffling back into the house just as another door slammed and a figure appeared in the hall.

The man was of medium height. His gray shot dark hair was pulled loosely back from his unshaven face, which appeared pointy and sharp despite the several days' worth of stubble. He was finely, but slovenly dressed, with his waistcoat unbuttoned and his cravat untied.

"Well, well, well," the man sneered after catching sight of Ran through the open door. "If it isn't the Earl Fujimiya, my dearly departed brother's greatest confidant and most **intimate** friend."

As he spoke he wove his way forward until he stood in the doorway leering down at Ran who stood one step below him. It was unclear weather the man was drunk or not, but his breath suggested he had been drinking.

"Reginald," Ran stated coldly, nodding his head. He could already feel that his efforts were wasted. There would be no reasoning with Richard's brother.

"And to **what** do I owe this most unpleasant and unexpected visit?" Reginald spat. "I don't recall responding to your request for an audience."

Ran took a deep breath for patience and fortitude.

"I have come on your mother's behalf," he stated. "As I said in my letter."

"Have you? Well, I have to admit it isn't wholey unexpected," Reginald said snidely. "You always did get on terribly well with her, didn't you? Why I believe the three of you made quite a cosy home for yourselves here, didn't you?"

"Reginald," Ran said in warning.

"**That's Count Misekake!**" the man screamed suddenly, causing Warner to flinch back.

Ran felt his jaw tighten.

"**I** am the Count now! **Me!** Not that sick, twisted excuse for a man I called brother," Reginald cried, glaring down at Ran. "And **you**. He loved you, and you loved him back. Isn't that right? And my mother as well. She approved, didn't she? She **approved**, and she lived here while you two...Sickening," he spat in disgust and anger. "Do you know what I had to do before I could move in here? I had every piece of furniture in his bedroom burned. Richard's bedroom. **Your** bedroom. I had it all burned, and I had the floors and walls washed with lye."

Reginald's eyes glittered with malice. He almost looked mad. Then he threw back his head and started laughing.

Ran stepped back. His gut twisting in anger.

"No, I will not support my mother," Reginald stated, suddenly calm. All traces of humor gone from his face. His countenance one of tired gloom. "I will not knowingly help anyone who so openly welcomed such filth and sin into our home. And do not **think** of troubling me again about this matter. Women who live without the protection of men often suffer unfortunate ends, and we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

With that Reginald turned and began to move back into the front hall of the manor.

"Warner," he barked out, causing the old man to jump. "My dinner is getting cold."

"Yes, Count Misekake," Warner said, bowing. He shuffled hurriedly into the house behind the Count, glancing briefly at Ran as he shut the door, his eyes full of sorrow and regret.

Ran turned on his heel and marched down the steps and over to his horse. His veins burned with outrage. Why had he even gone there? Surely he must've known what he would find. Spurring his horse he took off down the drive with a spray of gravel toward the gate. The man guarding it jumped up, swinging it open just in time to allow horse and rider through without slowing.

Ran rode until he reached the small village and the church located there. He reined in his horse just outside the church yard. The night had descended while he'd listened to Reginald's ranting and he could just make out the heavy iron crosses marking the graves by the lamp light of the nearby inn.

Wearily he climbed from the saddle and tied his horse so he could wend his way into the tiny yard. He stopped at an ornate cross which sported intricate curls and delicate twists of the metal. Sighing audibly, Ran crouched down and rested a hand on one of its arms. The iron was cold.

"Hello, Richard," he said softly. "I hope you are enjoying heaven. Finally meeting all those philosophers you were always so fond of."

Ran couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Sorry it's taken me this long to come visit. I had...a hard time after you left. A very hard time," he pouted and examined the ground. "Things aren't much better now. I've just come from seeing Reggy. He hasn't changed. In fact, I believe he's worse. He's left your mother destitute and living in a hovel. I can't abide his treatment of her. I thought I'd be able to talk to him," Ran sighed again and muttered, "I should've known better."

Rolling his eyes he looked up at the moon and studied it a moment. It was just under half full.

"I know she hurt me, Richard, but...it doesn't feel so bad anymore. I think I can begin to forgive her. Especially now that I've been reminded of what Reginald's like unrestrained," Ran shook his head. "I can't believe I forgot."

He paused and thought back. Allowing scenes from his former life to drift over him. Events and incidents became clear in his mind for the first time in over a year.

"I forgot," he muttered. "I forgot how upset your mother would be when she returned from Town. How you would frown and turn away. I forgot how he used to effect us when we allowed him to enter our world."

Ran looked at the iron cross and gripped its sharp edges, "If only I'd known how short our time would be," he said softly. "I'd never have let him intrude."

Abruptly he released the cross and rose to pace along the ground before it.

"Hah! I'm _still_ letting him intrude!" he cried indignantly. "For days now I've done nothing but fret and fume over his treatment of your mother! For days I've ignored everyone and left Ken..."

Ran stopped and glanced abashedly at the cross. He could feel himself blushing. Then he chuckled softly.

"Ken," he said and smiled at the ground. "You would like him. I know you would. Everyone does. He...he makes me feel special. He...makes me happy. And he needs me."

He faced the cross again.

"You never really needed me, did you? Its alright. I don't mind. But...there's something in me that wants that. He makes me feel complete somehow, and I hope...I hope I do the same for him." Ran crouched again in front of the cross and ran his fingers lightly over its surface. "I love him, Richard. I love him in the way I tried to love you."

Smiling, he rose to his feet and backed a few steps away.

"I'm off to make up for my neglect. Tomorrow I shall tell Eriko that I forgive her and fetch her to my house. Goodbye, Richard. Rest well."

Author's Note After: Well, there was the dancing lesson. They didn't waltz in the 18th Century. The waltz was considered risque for most of the 19th Century as well, but hadn't yet been invented during the time of this story. The description of the Minuet is as accurate as I could get from what I could find out. It was performed by a single couple for a group and all that stuff about social standing is true. The dips and rises I describe in the dance are actually plies and eleves (yes, the same as in ballet. I took two years). Anyway, I hope that part wasn't too boring or disappointing, but I couldn't figure out why Ran and Ken would dance together other than us wanting them to. On another note Moonraven, Chaosdreamer, and Seph Lorraine all updated their fics this week! Wai! I'm SO HAPPY!!!

Akimoto Kin: Well, no details about what happened in this chapter, but I'll explain everything eventually. What did you think of Reginald? And Ran's visit to Richard? BLUSH You are way too kind! But I'm very, very glad you're enjoying it! Definite Ran/Kenness next chapter, I swear! In fact...well, you'll see. Thanks for reading!

Fiery-icicles: Thanks! I always update on Tuesdays! Or Mondays if I feel like it. Thanks for reading!

Seph Lorraine: Aaagh! You read my stories! Yay! Thanks! I'm sorry about all your chores and homework, though. Bummer. But I'm very glad you updated "Somewhat Damaged"! I know, I can't really write yaoi very well, but...well let's just say I make a sort of attempt. I'm glad you like all the details. I try. Thanks for reading!

LoneCayt: I'm cryptic? Well, one must endeavor to be something. arches eyebrow I'm sorry I'm frustrating you, but I'm also delighted! Hee-hee-hee! I want you coming back for more every week and mystery is a good way of doing that. Plus, the story's gotta be interesting, right? Anyway, I thought about visuals for this story and some films to watch for costumes would be "Triumph of Love", or "Dangerous Liaisons", and all the story titles are from an old Richard Chamberlain musical called "The Slipper and the Rose" which is an 18th century Cinderella story! Thanks for reading!

Rapunzel: Hi! You can be critical. Its helpful. And long reviews are always welcome however they're sent. Hah! I knew I was right about some of those "its"! Hmmm...did I correct this chapter or not? I can't remember. After your last review I did a few chapters, but then I just started reading and not correcting. BLUSH Yes, I amuse myself! How embarrassing! Yeah, the word "brunet" means a person with dark hair and the word "brunette" means a WOMAN with dark hair. Ooops! O.O Thanks for reading!

Allis: There you are! Ran/Ken action coming up! winks Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13 (maybe R), Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: Oooo! This chapter has my favorite scene! My favorite scene! I hope you like it too! Ummm...when I said I was attempting yaoi...I meant **this** chapter, not the last one. wink Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 7**

Theyoung Count Shadwell had regained enough of his equilibrium to ride, and the Prince thought it best to have their discussion over drinks, and where better to find good ale, gin, and rum than the local inn and tavern. The village was so small that one establishment served both functions, and despite the crowd of locals they had no trouble finding a table. The atmosphere was dark and smokey, from the lit candles, mens' pipes, and the open fireplace. Just the sort of questionable ambiance Yohji enjoyed.

Omi scowled in distaste.

"Please allow me to apologize again for my behavior," Count Shadwell said once they were seated and Yohji had called for a bottle of port for them and a mug of ale for Omi. "It was reprehensible on my part to abuse you in such a manner without first ascertaining whether you were the culprit. I happened down the drive and saw the house. I felt sure it must be the one. Its dark and foreboding nature convinced me."

"I'll be sure to pass that along to Lady Fujimiya," Yohji chuckled, pouring out the port into the pewter cups provided. "She'll be happy to hear it."

Shadwell grimaced as he accepted his drink.

"Again, forgive me," he pleaded miserably.

Yohji waved him off.

"I'm guessing that you were in search of Asataiyo," the Prince said after swallowing a mouthful of the sweet, dark red wine. "Its just over the hill in the next valley. Not six miles further on. If you'd kept to the road you'd have come to the branch."

Count Shadwell scrubbed his face with his hands, and then faced them with eyes full of turmoil. He hadn't been very forthcoming with an explanation for his behavior, but the Prince was sure plying him with alcohol would loosen his tongue.

Omi carefully tasted his ale.

"Drink up, drink up," Yohji prompted his guest, and watched as Shadwell emptied his glass. He quickly refilled it. "So, what has Count Misekake done to fill you with such violent loathing? You've obviously never met the man."

"No," Shadwell answered, swallowing another dose of the wine. "Nor have I ever visited this part of the country. I have, until recently, been biding my time in Town until I have located a place to settle. My fortune, you see, is but newly acquired. I am my..._was_ my uncle's only heir, and he has been deceased only these last nine months."

"Congratulations, and I'm sorry," the Prince said, throwing back the last of his port and serving them both more.

"Thank you," Shadwell muttered after a healthy swig from his own cup. "I was not very well acquainted with the man, but will always be in his debt."

"To rich uncles without the fortitude to father their own heirs!" the Prince said, raising his cup.

Shadwell followed suit and they clapped the pewter containers together with a dull clunk before downing the wine, and refilling them from the bottle.

Omi glanced between them in disapproval, but after a moment shrugged and emptied his mug. The serving maid instantly appeared and refilled it.

"And how did you bide your time in Town, Sir?" Yohji asked.

"I rented some rooms in a fashionable district, visited the best shops to equip myself, and toured the most exclusive of pleasure gardens and coffee houses. I visited several clubs and joined the one best suited to my tastes, and finally I presented myself at Court," Shadwell answered with a sigh. "But I was never happy until I visited the bathes to take the water. There I met a vision of loveliness. An angel on Earth. She stole my breath the instant I saw her, and my heart the moment she first uttered my name," the Count effused.

Yohji emptied his cup.

"You met a woman," he stated, nodding. "What was this vision's name?"

"Miss Misekake," Shadwell sighed. "Katherine."

Omi belched. Loudly.

"Kate?!" the young servant cried, slamming his mug down hard enough to slop the remaining ale out onto the table.

"Yes. The enchanting Kate," Shadwell nodded, and finished off his fourth cup of port.

"Omi, finish your ale will you?" Yohji directed, giving the youth a meaningful glance.

Omi nodded and did as instructed without taking his eyes off the Count. He was recalling some of the things he'd said in the rose garden, and suddenly found them more than a little alarming.

"We fell in love," Shadwell continued unprompted. "And since we were of a station the match seemed heaven made. I made Kate an offer."

"And was the Lady amenable?" The Prince asked, signaling the serving maid to refill Omi's mug.

"More than amenable. She was happy, quite happy, and accepted my offer without hesitation. I was so overcome with joy I wept," he admitted ernestly. "Our future seemed assured. I felt all I needed was the consent of the Lady's family."

He sighed again and took a long swallow of wine.

"And why should you doubt they'd give it?" Yohji commented, also drinking. "With your fortune recently come to hand. And you're not unfortunate in your taste or appearance. Your manners, when you're not trying to skewer people, are quite pleasing."

"Exactly my thoughts," the Count nodded, now leaning heavily on the table. "I felt the only argument against me would be my lack of acquaintances, but surely after they'd met me they'd feel I wasn't incapable of getting any. I felt sure after a reasonable amount of time had past for them to feel secure in Kate's choice that I'd be accepted. Perhaps even welcomed. So, what should hold us up?"

"What indeed?" Omi asked, nodding.

When he seemed unable to stop after several moments the Prince reached over and rested a hand on the young servant's head. Omi smiled at him gratefully.

"Count Reginald Misekake, that's what," Shadwell sneered, downing the rest of his port and offering his cup to the Prince for more. "Katherine was adamant that I not contact her family, but I felt sure we'd better have their approval as not, despite her independent wealth. I wrote to her brother. I made, I am sure, a fairly strong case for myself. I assured him that I didn't expect a consent without a meeting, and made myself available to him at his convenience."

"I bet Kate didn't like that," Omi commented, snickering into his newly refilled mug.

Yohji ignored him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The lad is correct. Kate wasn't pleased. But neither was she alarmed. She said we shouldn't wait for her brother for she was certain he wouldn't reply. But he did. Immediately," Shadwell said, his anger rising again. "He was not pleased to receive my letter. He would not give his consent, and he wrote Kate as well, advising her to leave Town for his estate at once."

Omi snorted and downed a good portion of his ale.

"I was devastated," Shadwell continued. "But Katherine said it was no more than she expected. She advised that we ignore his letters and precede as we had planned. And so we did."

Omi and Yohji exchanged glances. Omi's a bit wobbly.

"When did they take her?" the Prince asked in all seriousness, any traces of humor vanished.

"Two weeks ago," Shadwell stated. "I arrived at her rooms in the evening so we could attend a card party and she was gone. Her lady's maid said a carriage came, and assuming it was me, she went down to it. I traced them as far as the crossroads. There I learned of the Count's involvement, and so I came here."

Silence descended and the air over the table hung heavy. The serving maid returned to fill Omi's mug again, then departed quickly, not liking the ominous tension surrounding the three men.

"Having just come into my fortune I had no one but my late Uncle's lawyer to turn to. No friends of consequence to assist me. I wrote to him at once with a detailed account of events exactly as they had transpired. He replied that...in light of Reginald's refusal of me, and the letter Kate received from him...that in all appearances she was simply taking her brother's advice as a dutiful sister should, and returning home to her family," Shadwell seemed to swallow a sob, and chased it down with more of the sweet wine.

"There, there, young Shadwell," Yohji said, suddenly hearty. "All is not lost! You were alone in your quest before, but no longer. And, as it happens, _I_ am someone of consequence. Fear not, we'll rescue your darling Kate and love shall rule the day!"

The Prince threw back the rest of his port after his declaration, then sat beaming at the wide eyed Count.

"Then you _do_ believe me?" asked the young man visibly relieved.

"Of coursh, we believe you," Omi slurred. "Reginal'sh an _ass_."

Aya sat before her mirror and admired herself. It was still quite early in the evening, but since it had only been the Duke, her mother, and herself at dinner and afterward, they'd all agreed to call it an early night. Gently she pulled her brush through her hair and counted every stroke. Unbound it was quite long. Reaching part way down her back. She watched the way the light from the candle on her dressing table shimmered off its luster, and admitted to herself that she was quite lovely. The shade of her eyes went perfectly with her hair, and her pale skin was highlighted by the effect. If she added just a hint of tinted powder to her cheeks then she felt she could be almost unstoppable.

Setting her brush down she pouted at herself suddenly. Yes, she was lovely. But would that loveliness grow into devastating beauty? Even in her age her mother was considered one of the most beautiful women at Court, when she attended. Secretly Aya feared that Ran had inherited all their mother had to give, and that she would be like their father. He had been quite attractive, handsome even, but nothing compared to their mother.

Sighing, she rested her chin in the palm of her hand and leaned on her dressing table.

"I have to be devastating," she said to her reflection, her eyes sincerely worried. "I _have_ to be."

Sighing again, she considered her reflection and thought back on the day's events. They had actually been quite pleasing. She had greatly enjoyed the dances she'd shared with the Prince. Her Cousin had a very fine figure and knew exactly how to use it. His height and social stature didn't hurt either. If Yohji would dance with her at Court she felt sure he'd show her off to advantage.

And then there was his Grace, the Duke. Poor man. He didn't have the height, but his figure was quite fine. Unfortunately, she feared he'd never be able to display himself properly. His dancing skills were nonexistent, his timing atrocious. And she'd been walking with a limp since he'd unintentionally stepped on her. Twice.

At least by then the others were gone and they hadn't seen. She could break the news to Ran and Yohji gently. Ken would never dance. Not safely. And, in her opinion, it aught not to be attempted in a social situation. She'd thought about it and decided the best course was for the Duke to refuse dancing all together. This would, she felt, create a sense of mystery and add to his already fascinating back ground. Not a woman alive would be able to resist him then, she was sure.

Perking up, she smiled at herself. All in all not a bad day's work. Picking up her brush she resumed her grooming. Perhaps the brilliance of her intellect could compensate if it turned out she wouldn't be devastating.

Count Shadwell and Yohji stared at Omi, who was gulping down the last drops of his most recent refill. His head wobbled a bit on his shoulders as he slammed the mug down on the table.

"Then...you do know him," Shadwell said carefully. "Being neighbors I assumed, but..."

"Richard and Ran were so happy, but for him," Omi sighed, staring dreamily off into the space between the Prince and the Count. "I wish _he'd_ died of fever."

Omi turned abruptly and waved for more ale. Shadwell looked questioningly at Yohji.

"I'm afraid your servant's done in," he said softly.

"No stomach for the stuff," Yohji nodded. "Richard was Reginald's older brother. He inherited the title and all it claims upon their father's death...oh, ten years ago or more. Unfortunately, he died of a fever a little over a year ago. He was very close to my Cousin, Earl Fujimiya, who is Omi's master."

The Count nodded his understanding and raised his cup.

"To your Cousin's late friend, the ass's brother," he said.

"To Richard," Yohji and Omi echoed.

"If Reggy'sh kidnapped Kate then we have to reshcue her," Omi said after their toast.

"Indeed," Yohji agreed. "Are you sure she's at the estate?"

"According to the inn keepers at the crossroads the men that abducted her claimed to be stewards of the Count Misekake bringing his wayward sister back to the safety of her family and home," Shadwell recounted. "They told me the Lady was quite out of sorts, but assumed this to be a family matter and none of their business. They didn't want to run afoul of a powerful local landowner."

"We have to formulate a plan," Omi stated surprisingly clearly before his head dropped onto the table with a loud thud.

"Poor fellow," Shadwell commented.

Yohji nodded in agreement.

"Even half-glazed he's right," the Prince said. "We do need a plan."

"My plan was to just march in there and take her. The Count'n all be damned," Shadwell muttered.

"So I saw," Yohji said dryly. "Not bad except you're horrible with a sword and Reginald's quite good. Also, as you yourself have said, he's not alone there. And, if memory serves, Asataiyo has rather high walls and two formidable iron gates."

"Damn," Shadwell spat into his cup.

"Fear not, love shall prevail!" Yohji cried again.

"You already said that," Shadwell commented absently.

They looked at one another and drank.

_He was small. Very small. And he had managed to crawl from his bed, and creep into the crowded room unobserved and conceal himself under the cloth covered table. Around him the legs of men and long skirts of women swirled in a constantly changing display of colors and patterns. The rustling of the shiny materials and swish of stocking covered calves filled his ears. As did the sound of many voices heightened in excited chatter. Occasionally a loud wave of laughter would ripple through the room, often accompanied by shouts from one or more of the men._

_All in all the feel of the room was one of merriment and good cheer. And it was exciting to be out of bed and a secret part of it._

_Brushing his long, chocolate colored locks out of his face he scanned the legs for those belonging to his parents. He'd seen them briefly as they'd come in to bid him good night. His mother was in light pink and his father in cream, or so he thought. From his position under the table he looked around, anxious to find them._

_They'd been practicing a new country dance for days in secret. Even Mrs. Hudson hadn't been allowed to see. His mother had been extremely excited about displaying it at the party. He'd try to sneak in and watch their practicing, but had been thwarted at every turn. His determination to see them had prompted him from bed._

_Another round of laughter echoed followed by clapping and the legs and skirts around the table rearranged themselves. An opening appeared in the center of the room and quickly became a wide space._

_He scooted across the floor under the table to peek between the legs of several gentlemen. Out in the center of the room stood his parents. Both smiling and laughing. Several encouraging shouts came from those watching, and somewhere in the back music started up._

_He watched wide eyed as his mother and father faced each other across the space. Their eyes met and locked. Something seemed to pass between them as they began an intricate set of steps which brought them closer and closer together. When they reached each other his father wrapped one arm around his mother's waist and together they swung around in a tight circle. As they spun around and around their outer arms came up over their heads and clasped. On the third spin his father released his mother and stepped away so he could twirl her around by_ _herself three times._

_Hopping away from each other they danced in a circle until they were once again in their starting positions. At that point his father called out and several other couples joined them on the dance floor where they all repeated the steps his parents had just demonstrated._

_His mother laughed as she spun. Her gown and hair flew around her and a healthy glow colored her cheeks. She looked happy. They both did. He could feel himself smile as he watched them._

_Suddenly he felt hands close around his waist. He was pulled from his hiding place and carried out onto the floor among the dancers. He was deposited into the waiting arms of his father, who laughed aloud and beamed at him. His mother bent to kiss his brow. In that moment he was filled with happiness and warmth. He knew he was safe. And loved._

Ken sighed in his sleep. The feelings from his memory-dream permeating him and drawing him deeper. He didn't hear his bedroom door open or the figure stealthily cross the floor to his bed. But as the feather mattress dipped with the added weight of another body the Duke was pulled from the pleasure of his dream and brought slowly toward reality.

He rolled toward the person entering his bed in a sleepy haze.

"Ran?" he asked softly with a smile.

Blinking sleepily he focused on the new comer and froze, coming fully awake in a matter of seconds.

There, in his bed, lit by the light of the dying fire in the fireplace, was Aya. She was in a nightshirt covered by a lacy dressing gown festooned with ribbons sewn to resemble flowers. Her hair was tied back into a long braid which hung over one shoulder, tied with a white ribbon. She had paused in the process of climbing under his sheet and quilted blankets when he'd spoken, and now sat quietly observing him.

"Oh, I see," she said.

Ken scrambled away from her holding up the bed covers like a shield. He was halted in his retreat by the headboard hidden beneath the curtains against the wall, and ended up huddled there clutching the covers, infinitely relieved that he'd worn a nightshirt to bed.

"Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing?!" he cried in a shocked whisper, somehow managing to remember to keep his voice lowered.

"Well, not what I thought, obviously," she replied, a note of disappointment evident in her voice.

"Wh-what?" he repeated incredulously.

"I was sitting in my room thinking about...well, my future really...my future adventures, and I thought why not start now? I _am_ going to be introduced at Court this season and..."

"W-wait!" Ken cried. "I can't..."

"Relax, your Grace," Aya said smiling. "I know that..._now_. Why on Earth didn't Ran tell me?"

"W-well, h-he...he," Ken began stuttering, running a shaky hand through his sleep mussed hair.

"Ken," Aya spoke again, still smiling. "_Relax_."

He nodded and sat watching her, waiting for her to climb from the bed and leave. Instead she settled in and leaned forward. There was a peculiar light in her eyes that kept him on his guard.

"So, do you mind if I ask you a few things?" she asked sweetly.

"Like what?" he asked cautiously.

"How long have you and my brother..."

"Since June," he answered quickly as he felt his face heat up. "L-look, Aya, I think..."

"So, was Ran with Richard before his death?" the young woman asked, speaking more to herself than to him. Catching his expression she nodded. "I should have seen it. All those nights spent at Asataiyo. And to think I believed his excuses of working late. I often wondered about that," she continued, quite oblivious to Ken's uncomfortable shifting inside the bed covers. "Even if one were to work until one or two in the morning one aught to be able to find one's way home. Its less than six miles for heaven's sake."

"Six...six miles?" Ken muttered.

"So that explains Ran's grief, poor man. Why didn't he simply tell me?"

"R-Richard lived only six miles from here?" Ken asked quietly.

Aya stopped chattering and studied him a moment.

"Yes, at Asataiyo. His estate. Didn't Ran show you when you were out on your ride?" she asked softly.

Ken shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the rattle of his doorknob turning. He clutched the covers to his chest again in alarm, but the door didn't open.

"I locked the door," Aya whispered as they turned to watch the knob twist again.

She and Ken almost collided as they both simultaneously scrambled to get off the bed. The young lady dashed across the room as the Duke headed to the door where a soft, but insistent knock was sounding. When he glanced behind him Aya was nowhere to be seen and he turned, frowning slightly, to the door. What was she up to now?

Sighing, he unlocked the door and opened it. Ran stepped in quickly closing the door behind him.

"Ran, I mmmph!" was all he could get out before the Earl was on him, devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss and driving him back toward the bed. By the time they reached it Ken was free of his nightshirt, and Ran was more than half out of his own clothing.

Ran, normally a gentle lover, was ferocious in his desire. Laying claim to every inch of Ken's body. The Duke responded. Desperately longing for their union, everything else forgotten.

Not too much later they laid together sweat soaked and panting on Ken's bed. The Duke felt his mind spinning back toward reality as Ran nuzzled against his neck placing soft kisses along his jaw and throat. Something was beginning to nag at him. Wasn't there something he should tell Ran? He couldn't think or speak, and so gave up trying.

"Mmmmm," he said through his contented smile. It sounded very much like a purr.

The Earl pulled back so he could gaze down into Ken's half-lidded eyes.

"I couldn't wait another moment," Ran said softly, "to taste your lips and feel myself surrounded by you."

Ken smiled dazedly up at him.

"Mmmm...was good," he managed at last.

Ran grinned broadly and chuckled.

"Liked that, did you?" he asked huskily.

"Maybe we should go without for a week at home once in a while," Ken suggested, blushing through the heat already staining his cheeks.

"You think so?" Ran asked, playfully rubbing the tip of his nose along Ken's.

"It was...an interesting...change," the Duke gasped as his breathlessness quickly returned under the Earl's renewed ministrations.

Ran kissed him deeply. Any thoughts he'd been about to have faded away as pleasant tingles flooded his body once more. They began slowly touching and nipping at each other, falling into their familiar rhythm.

Quite a while later they lay curled up together nestled under the bed clothes, fast asleep. Their deep, even breathing and the crackling of the dying fire the only sounds to interrupt the silence of the room.

Slowly and cautiously Aya stood from her position of concealment behind one of the arm chairs. She had moved there from her previous hiding place, the heavy drapes over the furthest window, for warmth and a better view. Yes, indeed. Her adventures had definitely begun, although not at all in the manner she had supposed they would.

She stood for a moment observing the two sleeping lovers. She had to admit they complimented one another marvelously, and really she couldn't be happier for her brother. Not to mention all the poor young women who would now be spared the Duke's clumsy attempts at dancing. Yes, she was well pleased. Smirking in deep satisfaction, she quietly removed herself from the room.

Author's Note: Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! That's my favorite scene! And the first one I wrote for this story. I actually thought of it and jotted it down over a year ago as I was writing the first story. Does that make up for the dancing lesson? puppy-dog eyes

Akimoto Kin: So, what did you think of that? Enough Ran/Ken goodness? I like it when Ran says nice things about Ken too. I think I tried to put a little bit of them together in each chapter after this, but I can't remember. There are a few more sweet scenes coming though!

Fiery-icicles: Yep, I usually update on Tuesdays, although lately I've been updating on Mondays. I just seem to find myself with free time then, but today I almost forgot! O.O Thank Allis for this update!

Darkfireofforbiddensouls: Heh-heh-heh. Yeah, that's how I feel about him too. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Seph Lorraine: Yay! Skipping hearts are what I'm going for! Yeah, Reggy is an ass, and a jealous and possessive Ran should always be encouraged! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this attempt at yaoi too!

Elfgoddess00: Thank you! O.O You're IN JAPAN?! turns green with envy Wow! And you're sneaking my story while you're at work. Thanks! Don't get caught. Ya know, now that you mention it, I've never met any male florists ever, anywhere. Hmmm. Thanks for reading!

Toradoshi: Thanks you! I try. My husband looks at me the same way when I squeal, but it can't be helped! All Ran/Ken deserves a squeal! And I'm very happy to be squeal-worthy! What'd you think of this chapter? Big squeal? Thanks for reading!

Swtjemz: I'm glad you loved it! How was this yaoi? Do you like Aya any better now? Braddy-kins and Schu-baby appear in the next one...I'll start writing it soon. I swear!

LoneCayt: Yeah, Reggy is mean and nasty! And your Ran equation is right on. I'm glad you like the mystery thing. I can't remember whether I keep it going or not...hmmm. I think its after this chapter that the story starts picking up momentum. I hope it doesn't go too fast. O.O

Murasaki-yanagi: Yeah, Reggy's an ass, but he's good for helping Ran figure out what's important! nods I update every Monday or Tuesday!

Allis: Well, thank goodness you remembered to review! Because I almost forgot to update! Your review in my email reminded me. And I was really excited about posting this chapter too. Guess I got distracted. Any sentences you have problems with just ask me, okay? I want you to enjoy it fully! Yeah, Aya's a girl, but I think Ran would be jealous anyway, no matter who it was vying for Ken. How was the Ran/Ken in this chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: I know I'm updating early again, but we painted our livingroom and aren't done yet! So I have to work on that and wouldn't have time to update later in the week. And Mucha the cat rubbed against the paint and I had to give her a trim! O.o So, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 8**

Ken awoke the next morning to find himself naked and alone. On the pillow next to him where Ran's head should be was a folded piece of paper. He stared at it from his position on his stomach under the covers in the center of the bed, and scowled. He didn't like waking up without Ran's presence beside him. It made him feel cheated in some way.

Snorting at his own thoughts he forced himself up, grabbing the note as he went. Stumbling slightly, and ignoring the cold of the room, he made his way to the window nearest the head of the bed and parted the drapes to the bright light of morning. The sunlight reflecting off the windows across the terrace flooded in, leaving a slanted pattern across the bed and part of the wall. Ken flinched away from it. Shielding his eyes and turning his back to its brilliance.

Squinting and blinking against the light he opened the note.

_Good morning, Love,_

_I hope you slept well. I'm sorry I couldn't_

_stay to wake you, but I shall be back before lunch_

_with a friend. Then I shall tell you everything._

_I promise._

_All my love,_

_Ran_

Ken read it over several times before it could sink into his consciousness. Ran was gone. Again. The Duke crumpled the note and threw it into the fireplace among the ashes from the evening's fire. From somewhere in the back of his mind came the knowledge that Richard had lived less than six miles away and Ran hadn't told him. Worse, he'd _intentionally_ not told him, perhaps even lied. Ran's written promise to be honest seemed hollow and did nothing to improve Ken's mood, which worsened when he rounded the end of the bed and found the settee empty. Completely devoid of his clothes for the day.

He could see his nightshirt still laying in a crumpled heap on the floor in the space between the door and the bed. That, combined with the lack of fresh clothes neatly laid out on the settee confirmed that Omi hadn't been to his room. Obviously the young servant and the Prince hadn't returned from wherever they'd gone off to.

Feeling distinctly abandoned Ken started to stomp his way toward his trunk intent on dressing himself. His mood had gone from bad to worse, but something caught around his toe and momentarily distracted him.

A thin, white strip of material was wound around his big toe. Scooping it up the Duke looked at it in confusion. He moved back to the windows and opened the drapes that were still closed. It was a delicate ribbon with lace along one edge. Where would...

Ken could feel his eyes widen as the events prior to Ran's arrival the night before flashed into his head. Aya had been to his room. In his bed. Aya had seen-!

"**AAAAAAaaaaagh!**"

His cry of alarm went mostly unheard, with the exception of a passing chambermaid. She burst into the room, after knocking politely, to ascertain what was wrong. Then just as quickly exited when confronted by the Duke's state of undress. After hastily assuring him through the closed bedroom door that a butler would be sent to assist him with dressing, she went about her morning duties with a deep blush staining her cheeks.

Ken sat down hard in the nearest arm chair. His bad mood forgotten. Numbly he wondered how he would ever be able to tell Ran that Aya had witnessed their lovemaking. And how would Ran ever forgive him?

_The room was stifling. The air stale and foul. He struggled across to the window, drawing back the drapes and throwing the glass open to the storm outside. Taking deep breaths he turned to face the room's interior, only to wish he hadn't. His blood ran cold as his voice tore from his throat_...

"Asuka!" Yohji cried, sitting straight up in the bed.

Before he could get his bearings and recover from his nightmare a sharp pain shot from one side of his head to the other.

"Ugh," he moaned, collapsing backwards onto the lumpy mattress.

One of the lumps groaned and pushed against his right shoulder.

"Get off me," came Omi's muffled voice from under the Prince's right side.

He twisted to his left so the younger man could sit up and look blearily around the room.

"Where are we?" the servant asked, squinting.

"I would say," Yohji answered, carefully not moving, "that we are still at the inn. Most likely in one of the guest rooms."

Omi looked around the small room. The large canopy bed they'd been dumped on was the only piece of furniture with the exception of one small wooden chair occupying the far corner. There wasn't even a fireplace. Just a small, square window without curtains to the left of the bed. The greasy glass letting in a bit of sunlight.

Another low moan escaped the lump under Yohji's left side and he shifted again, allowing Count Shadwell to sit up as well.

"Still at the inn, you say?" the Count muttered, shielding his eyes.

"Yes," Yohji answered, throwing one arm over his face to block the light.

Omi suddenly began to frantically search his clothing. His actions causing the bed to shift and shake.

"What's wrong?" Shadwell asked him over Yohji's supine body.

"My wallet," Omi cried. "Ah, here it is."

He pulled it out of his waistcoat pocket and began counting its contents. When he was done he put it back and began patting down the Prince.

"Omi," Yohji stated, still unmoving. "If you don't stop that instantly I'm going to kill you."

Shadwell climbed gingerly from the bed and managed to open the window without taking a step. With the cool, crisp morning air flowing in he sat hard on the edge of the bed causing it to shift again and Yohji to groan.

"You two are horrible bedfellows," the Prince mumbled in annoyance.

Ken sat down at the breakfast table after silently bowing to Elinor and Aya, who were already seated. He'd taken note upon entering that the table was only set for the three of them, confirming the fact that the others were gone. Spine stiff he snapped his napkin violently before laying it in his lap.

After he'd calmed down a bit, and washed up, it had occurred to him that with everyone else away _he_ would have to speak to Aya about what she'd seen. And after a bit of thought he'd decided he wasn't at all happy about her sneaking into his room, or climbing into his bed, or hiding so he was forced into a situation that could potentially damage his relationship with Ran. Glancing up, he met her eyes.

"Good morning, your Grace," she said, smirking.

"Good morning...Aya," he stated tightly.

She blinked at him before glancing briefly at her mother. Elinor raised her eyebrows questioningly and Aya looked away.

"A-hem," the young woman cleared her throat. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Quite," her mother agreed, carefully watching the Duke. He was obviously angry with Aya about something, but as he stared down at his toast his eyes betrayed a deeply felt sorrow. "Ken, I saw Ran briefly this morning. He's gone to fetch another house guest. That aught to be the last of his errands for a while."

"Yeah, he left me a note," he said somewhat bitterly. Then releasing a frustrated sigh he threw his napkin on the table and stood. "Sorry. I'm not hungry."

"Do you need some peppermint? We have some very good tea," Elinor offered.

"No. I just need some air," he said and left without bowing or looking at either of them again.

"Oh, dear," Elinor muttered. "I hope your brother is prepared to reap what he's sewn."

Aya stared at her mother as Lady Fujimiya calmly took a sip of her tea. Her mother knew. She knew and she'd never let slip the tiniest hint. Aya blinked rapidly as she realized that her mother must have known about Richard as well. Suddenly Aya saw her mother in a whole new light. She could keep secrets. Big ones. The young woman felt a new respect for Lady Fujimiya. Perhaps she hadn't yet learned all her mother had to teach her.

"Please excuse me, Mama," she said rising.

Elinor looked up at her daughter in surprise, sensing the change but not understanding it.

"Are you going to speak to the Duke?" she asked, setting down her tea cup.

"Yes. I have to apologize for something," Aya nodded, not yet moving toward the door.

"If he's gone out then wear a cloak and scarf. Its very cold this morning. The sunny skies are deceptive," Lady Fujimiya commanded softly, picking her tea cup back up.

"Yes, Mama."

Aya curtsied then moved toward the door. She failed to notice her mother's startled look followed by her soft smile.

Omi leaned over the rain barrel, which sat to the left of the inn's front entrance, and stuck his face into the water contained within. It was cold. Very cold. But it felt good. His head ached and just the thought of food turned his stomach. Why had he allowed Yohji to drag him off like that? And why had he consumed so much ale?

He pulled his head out and gasped for air. Tiny trickles of cold water ran under his collar and down his chest making him shiver. If his eyes had been open he'd be able to see his breath, but the cold was welcome. It helped clear his head.

Behind him he heard hoof beats rapidly approaching and sliding to a halt. He ignored them as he wiped his face with his cravat.

"Omi?"

He turned at the sound of Ran's surprised voice and squinted up at him. The red-headed Earl was climbing out of the saddle and looking at him in concern.

"What are you doing here?" Ran asked stepping up to the younger man and examining him with a critical eye.

"Where's Ken?" Omi asked bluntly. He was in no mood for an inquisition.

"In bed asleep," Ran answered taken slightly aback by the young servant's tone.

"If you don't tell him about Asataiyo and Richard I will," Omi stated, turning back to the rain barrel and scooping out some water to drink.

Ran watched him for a moment.

"I'm going to tell him today," he said.

"Good."

"God's balls its bright out here," Yohji exclaimed as he stumbled out the door.

He stopped just outside and took in the roadway, the rain barrel, Omi, the horse, and...

"Ran," he said by way of a greeting.

"Yohji," Ran nodded. "Have you two been here all night?"

"Yes," the Prince stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect Countess Misekake and bring her to the manor," Ran answered, removing his gloves and folding his arms over his chest. "And you?"

"The Countess is here?" Yohji asked, suddenly appearing much more alert.

Ran nodded.

"Excellent," the Prince said, smiling. "You fetch the Countess and we shall bring the Count!"

The tall man rubbed his hands together excitedly and Ran glanced at Omi in concern. He had to wonder whether his Cousin had finally done irreversible damage to his mind with his over indulgence in spirits. But the short blond too was nodding and had the countenance of someone in deep, serious thought.

"Go!" Yohji commanded. "We shall see you back at the house!"

Ran started then bowed past them and entered the inn, shaking his head. He knew he'd been in his own world of late, but the last time he'd checked the most exciting thing they'd been up to was dancing lessons. Leave it to those two to find trouble. Although he could hardly blame them if they'd gotten bored.

The Earl made his way upstairs to the Countess's room and knocked lightly. Nancy opened the door almost immediately and curtsied to him. The Countess was seated on the settee and looked up at him in pleasant surprise. He smiled brightly at her, causing her to stare in wonder.

"I forgive you, Eriko," he said. "Can you forgive me?"

The Countess couldn't contain a sob as she reached her large arms out and he fell into them.

"Oh, my boy. My dear, dear boy," she cried, holding him tight and stroking his hair. "Thank you. Thank you."

Ran pulled back, now on his knees before her, and looked into her eyes.

"Pack your things," he said still smiling. "I'm taking you home, and...there's someone there I want you to meet."

"Ken?"

He wasn't surprised to hear her voice from behind him. He'd heard her coming down the path toward the bench he was occupying in the center of the rose garden. It faced the fountain, and although the water was stopped for the winter it was still impressive. Over the last few days the roses had been cut back and covered with cloth sacks and banked with straw to keep them from freezing over the winter. The whole effect gave the garden an other wordly feeling that set the Duke on edge.

"Aya," he stated not turning.

"I'm sorry," she said, coming around the bench to sit beside him. "I shouldn't have snuck into your room last night, or hid when Ran came to the door. Please, forgive me?"

"How am I going to explain this to him?" Ken demanded angrily. "He thinks you're sweet and innocent!"

"_I'll_ talk to him," Aya said gently resting a hand on his arm. "And I am sweet and innocent," she added a bit indignantly.

"Hah!" Ken cried. "He's going to cut my head off!"

"No, he won't," Aya stated firmly. "He loves you."

"Does he?" Ken asked, losing some of his passion.

"It seemed so last night," Aya said, quirking an amused eyebrow.

"Aya, that was just sex," Ken stated, turning to meet her eyes.

They widened slightly at his bluntness, then narrowed in righteous indignation.

"That vulgar little word cannot possibly describe what I witnessed last night!" she cried vehemently, rising and pacing a few steps away before turning back to face him. "Last night I saw two men who, filled with desperate longing, finally expressed their passion for one another through the physical act of love!"

Ken stared at her, dumbfounded. Then quickly looked about to see if anyone was near enough to overhear her. When he turned back she had stepped close once again. He jumped when she slapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Ran loves you," she stated her voice and manner full of self assurance.

"Then why didn't he tell me about Richard's estate? Why has he been going off on secret errands?" Ken asked, looking at the ground. "He still loves him and I'm...I'm just a bed warmer."

"Now you are being self indulgent and I won't stand for it," Aya snapped, resuming her seat beside him. "Wallow in self pity if you want to, but we both know that isn't true."

Ken shrugged, still looking at the ground.

"Do you even know anything about Richard?" she asked.

"I know he was smart. Elegant. Cultured. Important. Everything I'm not," he pouted.

"You left out stuffy, high handed, and old," Aya said and Ken looked at her in surprise. She nodded. "He was thirty-nine the summer before he died. Thirty-nine! His hair was all silver!"

Ken's eyebrows rose in thought as he tried to replace his imaginary image of Richard with the information Aya had just provided.

"And he had wrinkles when he smiled," she added, leaning into Ken's shoulder. "All around his eyes."

She nudged him and smiled. Snorting out a small laugh, he shook his head and smiled at the ground.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Aya," he said carefully after enjoying a short laugh with her. "Why did you come to my room last night?"

She sat up very straight and met his eyes squarely.

"Sex," she answered boldly. "Only the books don't call it that. They call it 'Marital Relations' or 'Carnal Pleasures'. I thought I'd better experience it so I'll be prepared once I get to Town."

Ken stared at her, not quite sure what to say. He shook his head again.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I know what goes on there," she said. "Isn't that how you and Ran...?"

"No," Ken answered quickly. "No. And I'm not too sure you have the right idea about it."

She shifted in her seat so she was facing him.

"Explain," she demanded sternly.

"W-well, we fell in love and then we...l-l-look, why do you think you need to have sex? Shouldn't you wait? Until marriage or something?" he suddenly wondered if he sounded as stupid as he felt. How had he gotten into this situation?

"No, I can't wait," she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because," she said and looked away. When she looked back her eyes were hard. "Promise me you'll tell no one."

"I promise," he vowed earnestly.

"I can't wait because I need to know. I need to know everything and as soon as possible so I can be prepared. Then I can write it all down. You see, I intend to have grand adventures that I can record in my memoirs and sell when I'm older. Then I'll be famous, and live on in posterity," she admitted.

Ken blinked at her.

"You want to be famous?" he asked.

"I want my memoirs to be. Its all I've ever wanted," she answered softly. "To make a mark. To be remembered."

He smiled and surprised her by leaning over and kissing her temple.

"Then wait until you fall in love," he said. "It'll be worth it, I promise. And it'll make a better story. Now, how do I find this Asataiyo?"

It was an hour to lunch when Ran arrived home followed closely by a rented coach. His mother and Aya met them out front and welcomed the Countess with open arms. A room had been prepared for her, and a place was made ready for Nancy in the servants' quarters.

He'd been highly amused when they'd passed the Prince and Omi on the road. They had a young man with them, and Ran guessed him to be the Count Yohji had referred to. The three of them were riding slowly toward the estate. Very slowly. Omi looked like he'd already made at least one trip into the bushes. The Earl imagined it would be a good lesson for him.

Smiling at the recollection, he dismounted and watched his mother and sister fuss over the Countess. It took him a moment to realize someone was missing.

"Where's Ken?" he asked, glancing around.

Aya cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"I inadvertently happened to mention that Richard's estate was near by, and...he went to see it," she said. "You really should have told him."

Ran blinked at her then swung back up into the saddle.

It was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. The white stone structure that glowed in the sun, like a piece of heaven had fallen to Earth. And that was where Richard and Ran had lived. So much grander than his little cottage. Ken sighed into his knees. From his vantage point on the hillside Asataiyo looked like a shiny doll's house. A perfect world unto itself. He pouted.

In his mind he could hear Aya's voice repeating what she'd told him earlier in the garden, and he knew she was right. He knew Ran loved him, but he couldn't deny his jealousy, or that it hurt. The fact that the Earl hadn't shared this with him. And the knowledge that while Ken had thought he was busy with estate business he'd actually been doing something else. What, he wasn't sure. But he knew it had something to do with Richard. He was beginning to hate that name and the person associated with it.

Behind him he heard a horse approaching and knew instantly who it was. His arms tightened around his knees.

Moments later, after the horse had stopped, footsteps approached him and long legs stretched out and settled on either side of him. Strong arms wrapped around him as a familiar warmth pressed up against his back.

"Are you going to make a habit out of running away?" asked a deep voice in his ear.

"Maybe. Its worked so far," he answered. "You keep coming after me."

"I always will."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Just breathing in the cool fall air, and listening to the sounds of the woods behind them.

"So, that's where Richard lived," Ken stated at last.

"Yes," Ran answered not loosening his hold on the younger man.

"It looks like Heaven," Ken commented.

"Its not."

Something in his lover's voice made Ken turn slightly so he could see Ran's eyes. They weren't trained on the estate as he had expected. Instead they were looking at him. The light in them warm and affectionate.

"Why not?" Ken asked. "Weren't you happy there?"

"Sometimes," Ran answered. "We tried to be, and sometimes we were."

"What have you been doing?" Ken asked, turning completely around so he was kneeling between Ran's legs and looking up into his face.

"I've been trying to help Richard's mother," he answered, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around Ken's waist. "She's been left destitute by her younger son, Reginald. Richard's brother."

"Why?" Ken asked, slightly aghast that anyone would treat their mother in such a way.

"Because she approved of our relationship and he didn't," Ran answered. "Until today she wouldn't accept my invitation to come to the manor."

"Why wouldn't she?" Ken asked, watching Ran closely.

Ran studied his face for a moment before answering. He looked deep into the large brown eyes. There was a tiny bit of reproach there, but mostly concern for the man he loved. The Earl smiled softly.

"When Richard was dying, and we knew there was no hope, his lawyers came to review his will, and to inform us that Reginald had been to see them in Town. Somehow he had learned of Richard's illness and that it had taken a turn for the worse. They wanted to warn the Countess that he planned to take possession no later than three days after Richard's passing, that he was waiting nearby. He intended to throw us all out. Eriko, his mother, Kate, his sister, and me."

"Why so soon?" Ken asked.

Ran snorted. A sarcastic smirk curving up the corners of his mouth.

"Who can say? All I know is it came as a shock at a time when none of us could handle anymore. Kate was living in Town and only home to sit vigil with us, so the bulk of her personal possessions were already removed. And I had been splitting my time between Asataiyo and my own manor, so not many of my things were present. What was there Omi easily packed and took away with him back to my estate. But Eriko had lived there for over forty years. Asataiyo was her life. And she had no savings, nothing to live off of," Ran shook his head, his eyes sparked with disgust and anger. "Even if she could afford a new home it would take weeks, even months, to move her."

"What did you do?"

"I sat with Richard," Ran answered, one hand lifting up to brush through Ken's hair. "I think, at the time, that was all I was capable of."

"What did Richard's mother do?" Ken asked, unconsciously leaning into the Earl's touch.

"Eriko...went mad. At least, that's how I choose to think of it now. She flew into a fit of rage. She started screaming at everyone. She commanded the servants to bolt the doors to keep Reginald out. She told the lawyers they were messengers from the Devil, and threw them out of the house. Kate didn't know what to do. She tried to speak to her, but Eriko was beyond reason. She was desperate, and in her desperation...she blamed me," the Earl said sadly.

"Blamed you? For what?"

"For everything. She said...she said if it hadn't been for me Richard would've married and fathered a son," Ran stated. Then, seeing Ken's confusion, he continued. "If Richard had had a son to inherit then Reginald would get nothing, and Eriko would've been safe. She said everything we'd been to each other was...wrong."

Ken frowned.

"Then what happened?" he asked quietly.

"Then Richard died," Ran shook his head as if trying to clear it and looked out over the valley just past Ken's shoulder. "We were in his room. I was holding his hand, she was screaming, and then he was gone. Just like that. So quickly. The room went very still for a moment. Quiet. I almost felt as though I could feel him leaving."

Ken fell forward heavily, burying himself against Ran's chest and wrapping his arms possessively around his waist. The motion snapped Ran out of his reverie. He hugged Ken to him, softly kissing the top of his head.

"That's terrible," the Duke stated into the Earl's cravat.

"Even worse. Once he'd passed Eriko became hysterical. Well, more hysterical. She tried to convince me to make amends. She wanted me to marry Kate," Ran said, his voice lighter than it had been. "The state of mind I was in I'm surprised I didn't. Imagine if I had."

Ken pulled back and pouted up at him. Ran smiled back, gently brushing the Duke's bangs out of his eyes.

"Then what happened?" Ken asked, still pouting.

"Then Yohji arrived and came to my rescue. Omi had been beside himself. I stopped eating, sleeping. I'm not entirely certain what happened. I remember being briefly at my mother's and then they took me to Town," Ran said.

"What happened there?" Ken asked cautiously.

"Nothing of consequence," Ran replied, smirking.

"Ran," the Duke pouted.

"Its time for lunch and the Countess is joining us. She can't wait to meet you," Ran smiled, climbing to his feet.

"Is she still mad?" Ken asked, accepting the Earl's assistance.

"No, that's all in the past. We've forgiven each other," Ran said, turning to walk toward their horses.

"Ran," Ken called and waited for the Earl to turn and face him. "Why didn't you tell me all this before? Why didn't you just show me Asataiyo?"

The taller man retraced his steps back to the Duke and stopped before him.

"Because I wasn't ready to," he answered softly. "Because...I want to protect you. You've had very little experience in the world, and in many ways you're still an innocent"

He lifted a hand to rest against Ken's cheek.

"When I met you I knew that what I'd shared with Richard was truly over, and that it hadn't been the eternal love I'd taken it for. I could see how I'd worshiped him instead of accepting him for who he was, and I realized that he could see it too. That he'd known. And I felt guilty. Then, when you looked at me with love in your eyes I became afraid that what Richard was to me I'd become to you. And I felt...afraid."

"Is that why you ran away when we were in Town?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Ran nodded. "But I was wrong. You saw who I really was, and you loved me anyway."

"Still do," Ken said, smirking. "And I don't need protecting."

"Huh," Ran said, turning away and heading toward the horses once again. "Tell that to Count Kase Kouichiro."

Ken stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ran! You promised you'd never mention that _ever again_!" Ken cried heatedly.

"Sorry, Love," Ran said, mounting his horse. He sounded sincere but his eyes twinkled with mirth and he was smirking again.

"Nope," Ken said, shaking his head and moving to his own horse. "Not good enough. You need to make it up to me."

"Oh?" Ran chuckled arching an interested eyebrow.

"Yep. No more sleepin' alone," Ken stated as they spurred their horses into an easy walk side by side. "_And_ no more sneakin' out of bed before I'm awake."

"Is that all?" Ran asked with a cheeky grin.

"No more secrets. I mean it! None. Not ever," Ken commanded.

"I promise," Ran said, this time in earnest.

"Okay, then. Let's go eat," said Ken with a big grin.

Author's Note: Aww! Now the action begins. I hope it's good. O.O Thanks for reading! Please review!

Mondtanz: Yes, she's an adventurer. A forward adventurer. I'm glad you liked it! And now you know what she intended to do with Ken. What'd ya think of that?! O.O And the drunk Omi part was very fun to write too, although completely unplanned! Thanks for reading!

Bine: You saw it coming! I wondered if people wouldn't figure it out. There was actually a big piece of foreshadowing in the chapter before. What do you think of Aya's reasoning? Thanks for reading!

LoneCayt: Yup. The whole time. Nope. Ken had other things to think about. I'd be disturbed too, but I'm not as adventurous as Aya. In this fic she's one of those individuals who isn't fazed by anything, and I do mean ANYTHING. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and excitement. Thanks for reading!

Akimoto Kin: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Really? The first fic where Omi's consumed more than Yohji? Of course, I think Yotan kept drinking afterward. I'm glad you enjoyed how she found out! For some reason my evil streak really loved that, and still does. That was the inspiration for the whole story. I hope you liked this chapter just as well, even though it was much less dynamic. Thanks for reading!

Seph Lorraine: smile Yep, planned it from the beginning. Thanks! I'm never sure of the difference between limes and lemons, but I love the..."miniskirt rule". I've never heard that before, but it'll be my moto. Yeah, you noticed that, hunh? Perfectly sober statement and then 'bonk'. That whole Omi, Yohji, Shadwell scene just came to me as I wrote it. I needed a lead in to the Ran/Ken scene, and I needed to advance the plot in an amusing way. Glad it worked! Thanks for reading!

Swtjemz: Delicious? grin Thanks! 1. Thank you. Glad you liked it. 2. Thank you. Glad you liked it. 3. Yohji will do a lot in the name of romance and in order to spoil Reginald's fun. 4. And that's the crux, isn't it? I've never thought about it like that, but I guess in a way she is a lot like Yohji. Or wants to be. I guess she wants to be. nods Umm...I'm still deciding whether Braddy-kins and Schu-baby will be nice or naughty. Thanks for reading!

Toradoshi: Thanks! Glad you loved it. Well, now you know what she planned. I've known people just like her. I'm glad it was just right! Thanks for reading!

Darkfireofforbiddensouls: Not so much a voyeur as a young woman of high intelligence and an adventurous spirit who's been stifled and is ready to live, and explore. I'm glad you enjoyed Omi getting plastered. I sort of forgot about that. Heh-heh-heh. I like your plan, but we'll have to wait and see what Reggy's fate will be. Thanks for reading!

Marsupial: Yeah, a dirty scene. evil grin back What do you think of what happened next? You knew a few male florists? O.O So there are some out there?! Wow. Yeah, there's a lot of blood in library work too. Paper cuts. nods Thanks for reading!

Fieryicicles: Allis has lectured me about almost forgetting, and it won't happen again. I swear! Hey, this update was super early! Thanks for reading!

xXLil Yu JahXx: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, Aya was spying on them as you know by now! Heh-heh. I have an evil streak. Thanks for reading!

Elfgoddess00: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. I'm glad Aya is growing on you. That was my hope. That everyone would start out with a pre-conceived idea about her, but gradually come around to liking her. (I think its working! Hee-hee!) Oooo, I'm going to have to check out your live journal. Thanks! And the chapters will keep coming until chapter thirteen and then they'll stop. How I managed to write two stories with the same number of chapters I have no idea. Thanks for reading!

Allis: Hi! Fieryicicles says 'thank you'. A drunk Omi is cute, but he was paying for it in this chapter. O.O You what?! You and your beer! waggles finger I'm adopting what Seph Lorraine said as my moto. She's not dirty! She's adventurous! Hmmm...what plan will they make? You'll just have to see. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: And this is where I tried to make it start to get exciting. I'm not sure how successful I was. I also wanted to retain some humor because it gets serious toward the end. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 9**

As Ran and Ken emerged from the woods and rode up the long drive toward the house they could see Yohji, Omi, and their companion dismounting in the yard. The Earl couldn't help but smile a bit at his recollection of their expressions as he'd passed them. He wondered whether they'd be able to attend lunch, or whether they'd be too ill.

"Who's that with them?" Ken asked.

"Some Count they met up with," Ran answered and then paused to wonder about the strange young man, and his Cousin's eagerness for him to meet the Countess.

They spurred their horses to speed them up and were soon riding into the yard before the manor's entrance. The Prince and his companions had stopped to wait for them after noticing their arrival. The young man was watching them with great interest.

"Ah, there you are," the Prince said in welcome. "I thought you'd be at lunch by now."

"I had to fetch Ken. He was viewing Asataiyo," Ran answered.

"Ah," Yohji exclaimed, eyebrows rising. "And how did you find it, Cousin Ken?"

"Its beautiful," Ken shrugged non-committally. "Looks nice."

"Looks can be deceiving," Omi muttered sourly.

"So I've heard," the Duke responded, and was pleased to see the young servant warm up and smile in Ran's direction.

"Ran and Ken," Yohji said suddenly with great authority, "allow me to present Count Sebastion Shadwell. Count, my cousins, Earl Ran Fujimiya and Duke Ken Hidaka."

At the mention of his name the Count had snapped to attention and bowed very formally to them. They responded in kind.

"My Lord, your Grace, it's a pleasure," Shadwell said.

"Please, its just Ken," the Duke said, smiling amiably.

"And Ran," the Earl agreed.

Shadwell bowed again to cover his pleasure and astonishment. Yohji and Omi smirked.

"Then please," he said, "call me Bastion."

"The young Count here is engaged to the lovely Miss Katherine Misekake," Yohji said, arching an eyebrow at Ran.

"Kate?" Ran asked, pleasantly surprised. He smiled at the Count's nod and offered him his hand with a smile. "Congratulations, Bastion."

"Thank you," the young man said, accepting his hand, but maintaining a slight frown. "But I'm afraid fate is against me."

"What d'ya mean?" Ken asked.

"Alas, she has been taken from her rooms and her friends and brought here by her foul, loathsome brother," Bastion spat. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but Prince Yohji has assured me of your assistance in this matter."

Ran and Ken looked at one another and then at the Prince, who was nodding. The Earl turned to fetch back his horse.

"Where are you going?" Ken demanded.

"To get her back," Ran stated.

"Wait," Yohji commanded him, then placed a restraining hand upon Ran's shoulder when he failed to obey instantly. "Wait, Cousin. You will accomplish nothing by charging in there and demanding her release. There is no proof that he even has her."

"Then what do you suggest?" Ran demanded, turning to face his Cousin fully.

"Kidnap her," Yohji stated with a wicked smile.

"What?" Ken cried in astonishment.

"Yohji," Ran said in warning, but the Prince just continued to grin.

"You mean sneak in there?" Ken asked.

"Yes," the Prince answered.

"At night?"

"Yes."

"And...just take her?"

"Yes."

The Duke thought about it for a few moments then shrugged.

"Okay," he said.

"Ken," Ran said, turning startled eyes on his young lover.

"What? We can't let her stay there, and Yohji just said it won't do any good to go there now," he said.

"Its true that talking with Reginald is useless, but..."

"Ran, its decided," Yohji stated. "The only thing left to discuss are the details."

The Earl looked to his Cousin, Omi, and Bastion. He could see their determination and read the seriousness of the situation in their eyes. Sighing, he nodded.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight. The moon is nearly half full and every night that passes it gets brighter," Yohji said and Ran nodded again. "We can't risk waiting for a cloudy night."

"Should we inform the Countess?" Omi asked.

"Countess?" Shadwell said, looking between them all.

Ran shook his head.

"Absolutely not. She's been through enough," he said. "Once Kate is safe we can let her inform her mother herself."

The others nodded.

"Her mother? Her mother is _here_?" Shadwell asked, then began manically straightening out his rumpled clothing.

"Yes," Yohji answered, "but Ran is right. We should conceal your identity and not mention any of this."

The Count sighed and nodded in agreement.

"There, now that that's settled I believe I'm ready for some lunch," the Prince announced, grinning broadly.

"Uh, I'm not sure I am, Omi muttered, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" Ken asked.

"Over indulgence in alcohol," Ran stated, smirking.

"You got drunk?" the Duke asked, quite surprised.

"Don't say it," Omi said, scrunching up his face.

"There is nothing wrong with occasionally imbibing too much good liquor," the Prince said defensively.

"Yes, there is," Ran and Omi stated.

"You'll feel better after you eat, I'm sure," Shadwell offered helpfully. "As for myself I'm more than ready for some sustenance."

They went in to lunch. The Countess was more than pleased to meet both Ken and Bastion, who was introduced as a friend. Lady Fujimiya, after taking note of Omi's countenance, ordered some toast, soup, and peppermint tea for him. And although Yohji and Bastion ate the pheasant, they also ate a lot of bread and avoided the wine. None of the ladies present asked why.

"So, Ran and Ken, how did you two meet?" Eriko asked, pleasantly smiling. "Tell me everything."

Ran shot a nervous glance to his sister, but she was deep in conversation with Count Shadwell and had apparently missed the Countess's loaded question. She marked his look and smiled apologetically.

"We met on Ken's estate," Ran said softly, acknowledging her silent apology. "Yohji is Ken's first cousin, and intended to pay his respects to Ken's mother."

"Oh," the Countess beamed. "And was your mother pleased to see her nephew? That shows a healthy amount of familial affection."

"She died when I was eight," Ken stated, then blushed in embarrassment when he realized how blunt he'd been.

"Oh," the Countess said, wide eyed and not sure how to interpret his statement. "I am sorry."

"Ken was living with his stepfather under rather unfortunate conditions," Ran amended.

"Stepfather?!" Count Shadwell cried suddenly from his position next to Aya, who was on Ken's right.

Everyone paused in their conversations to look at him.

"I mean...I'm terribly sorry, but...well, I believe I saw a play that may have been based on your life. Were you...I hate to seem indelicate, but were you living as a servant?" Bastion asked, coloring slightly.

Ken stared at him while his cheeks heated up.

"There's a _play_?!" he cried at last, immediately turning to look at the Prince, his face bright red.

"Oh. Heh-heh. Did I forget to mention that?" Yohji chuckled.

"It was quiet good," Bastion continued as Aya and Elinor slowly opened their fans to hide their smiles. "I believe an opera is being produced for the Christmas season on request from the King.

"_Opera_?!" Ken cried then buried his face in his hands.

Ran looked sympathetically toward his lover, but couldn't do more. Not without Aya possibly catching on, or at least questioning their behavior. Aya and the Countess, one on either side of the Duke, patted his arms comfortingly while the Prince chuckled in amusement. Even Omi had to hide a smirk.

"Really, your Grace, you must admit your's is a rather unusual and interesting tale," Bastion said, attempting to alleviate Ken's ire.

The young Duke gave him a hard look.

"Actually, the actor playing you was rather good, but I thought the young lady who played the princess you fall in love with was a bit over dramatic. What did you think, Bastion?" Yohji asked across the table.

Unfortunately Ran had chosen that moment to sip his wine and choked so hard he began coughing violently. When he could get his breathing under control he joined Ken in glaring at their cousin.

"I agree. That whole part seemed contrived," Bastion said. "Tell me, is there any truth to it?"

"No," Ken and Ran answered together, causing the Count to blink in surprise.

The whole table was distracted by the release of high pitched giggles from the far end of the table. Omi was doubled over hiding his face in his napkin. Ran and Ken scowled at him. Yohji began chuckling heartily. Aya and Elinor hid smiles behind their fans. And Bastion gaped.

"Oh my," twittered the Countess.

-------------------

After lunch Bastion was shown to a guest room, and Yohji and Omi also retired. None of them had had the opportunity to wash up at the inn, except for Omi's quick dunk in the rain barrel. And the two older men needed to shave. The others moved their conversations to the drawing room where they settled comfortably into the various chairs arranged before a large window with a view of the terrace at the back of the house. But Aya didn't let Ran sit for long before requesting that he take a turn with her about the east wing again in order to go into detail about the wanted alterations. Taking him by the hand she led him from the room.

Ken watched them leave a bit nervously.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Ken," Lady Fujimiya said, tapping his knee with her folded fan. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You think so?" he asked, meeting her eyes across the space separating their seats.

"I'm sure," Elinor smiled. "She _is_ going to tell him she knows about you two?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Oh, yes. Things should be much simpler then," Elinor said.

"I hope so," Ken muttered.

Countess Misekake, who was to his left, patted his arm reassuringly.

"Now, I want to hear all about you and Ran," she said. "I was afraid the poor boy would never recover from Richard's loss. I want the whole story from when you first met until now."

Lady Fujimiya smiled and looked to Ken expectantly, while the Countess beamed at him.

"W-well..."

------------------

"Aya, are you even listening to me?" Ran asked, pausing in the middle of his description of how they could open doors out onto the side lawn. He lowered his arms and glanced sideways at her.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"I thought you wanted to discuss this," he stated, a bit put off at having to leave Ken's side again when he hadn't wanted to.

"I lied," she said and waited for a reaction.

Ran blinked, then looked at her expectantly. She smiled softly.

"I brought you here because I have some bad news and I wanted to break it to you gently," she said.

"Bad news?" he asked, meeting her eyes. His were full of concern.

"Yes. I'm afraid that Ken will never dance. Not well," she said and saw him visibly relax. "But as he'll only want to dance with you then it shouldn't really matter."

For a moment she was afraid he'd actually fall over. Ran stood very still and his usually pale complexion went chalky, then got very red.

"What?" he asked softly.

Aya smiled at him.

"Silly, Ran, I know everything and I couldn't be happier. Really," she said.

"What do you know?" he asked, still frozen to the spot.

"About you and Ken," Aya answered, still smiling. Tentatively she took his hand and squeezed it. "That you're in love."

"How...how do you know that?" he asked utterly in shock.

"Does it matter?"

Ran looked closely at his sister. She was calmly facing him. A soft smile adorned her pretty face. Her eyes were warm and accepting. The racing of his heart began to slow and he felt several tensed muscles relax.

"No, I suppose not," he said after a moment. "And...and you're not upset? You're not...disgusted?"

Aya blinked in surprise.

"Of course not!" she cried, appalled that he'd even had to ask. "Why would you think I would be? There are many kinds of love, Ran, but whatever form it takes its still love. How can it be wrong?"

"I was just worried that...," he looked at the floor, "given your secluded upbringing..."

"My what?" she asked, her smile gone and replaced with indignation. "I've been to Town. I've had the best education money can buy. The best dancing masters, music master, masters of deportment. How could you even suggest I've been in seclusion?!"

Ran glanced up, startled by her ire.

"Are you suggesting I'm not sophisticated?" she demanded, releasing his hand and glaring at him. "Do you think I'm some sort bumpkin?!"

"Of course not. What's gotten into you?" Ran asked completely flummoxed by her sudden change in attitude.

She took a deep breath and visibly forced herself to calm down.

"Nothing," she said tightly. "Absolutely nothing has gotten into me. I am perfectly calm...and rational."

Ran stood before her, arms crossed over his chest, and arched an eyebrow.

"Aya," he said, then paused a moment to carefully select his words. "Are you jealous?"

"Of what?" she asked, her voice still slightly strained.

"Of us. Ken and me."

He watched as his sister's deep violet-blue eyes opened wide and before she could stop herself she burst into hearty gales of laughter.

"I guess not," he muttered sarcastically.

-------------------

"And that's when we received your letter, Elinor," Ken finished. He'd left out a few of the more intimate details, but basically he'd related the whole story.

"My goodness," the Countess said, wide eyed and breathless. "And are you still in touch with your family?"

"Uh, yeah. With Caroline. She's my youngest stepsister," he answered.

"Well, I can certainly see why they thought it would make a good play," she said, glancing at Elinor, who nodded.

Ken pouted.

"And has Ran told you much about my son?" Eriko asked. When the Duke nodded she reached into a hidden pocket in her gown. "Then please allow me to show this to you."

She gently removed something small wrapped up in a piece of felt. Opening the felt she held out a small oval frame with a tiny portrait in it. Ken took the delicate item and examined it closely.

The figure in the portrait was a man with long silver hair which hung free over his shoulders. The features of his face were striking and quite handsome. His dark eyes held a sharp intelligence and a hint of sorrow.

"That is my Richard," Eriko sighed. "I'm not ready to part with this picture now, but I would like Ran to have it after my death. That is, if you don't mind."

Ken stared at the tiny portrait.

"I don't mind at all," he said and smiled. Finally he had a face to go with Ran's stories.

-------------------

After a few minutes Aya collected herself, and reined in her laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said still giggling.

"Not at all. I just thought...well, you seemed very fond of him before," Ran said, pouting slightly.

"I _am_ fond of him," Aya stated, smiling. "Very fond. But not in that way."

"Well...good," the Earl said, not quite sure how to react. The thought that Aya wasn't seriously interested in Ken was almost as much a relief to him as her blessing had been, but her reaction had caught him off guard.

"Please, don't be offended," Aya smiled. "Ken is very attractive and sweet. At one time I thought he might be able to perform a certain service for me, but now I'm more than satisfied with how things stand. And he offered me some very useful advice which I believe I'm going to follow."

"Service?" Ran questioned.

"Never mind. What were you saying about the doors to the lawn? As long as we're here we might as well discuss it," Aya said, turning abruptly from her brother to the window he'd been facing earlier.

Ran watched her for a moment before turning to resume his previous description. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him. Perhaps he could get whatever went on between them out of Ken later, if the Duke could be persuaded. The Earl was fairly certain he'd be able to convince him.

---------------------

The afternoon and evening progressed pleasantly, ending after dinner in the music room with Aya playing and singing while the Prince, Bastion, Elinor, and the Countess indulged in whist, and Ken challenged Ran to a game of chess while Omi watched and assisted when needed. Before too long it was time to retire to bed and soon everyone was tucked away in their beds. Or so they should've been.

The young men quietly changed into their darkest clothing. After waiting a half hour they made their way from their rooms and downstairs as quietly as possible and slipped out into the night.

Ken tingled with excitement as they rode along the road toward the back entrance to Asataiyo. The moon, at half-full, cast plenty of light to see by. And the lane was smooth, the way clear.

Part way there Ran called a halt. Reining in his horse, he turned in the road and faced the others.

"See the large oak just off the road behind me?" he asked softly.

The others answered in the affirmative.

"Just beyond it is a deer trail that leads up to the side of the estate. Straight through the fields along the wall," he said.

"A perfect place to go over," the Prince said, a smile could be heard in his voice.

"Do you think the grounds will be patrolled?" Bastion asked.

"Most likely," Omi replied. "Reginald won't be too careless."

"He may not expect us," Yohji said. "Since he hasn't yet heard from the good Count here he may assume he's gotten away with it."

"His man at the gate did let me in virtually without question," Ran agreed.

"Once we're in what do we do?" Ken asked anxiously, more than ready to be there.

"Ran and I will approach the house and get Kate out," Yohji stated. "Omi and Ken will hide between the house and the wall and watch for patrolling servants. If you see any mark where they go and signal us."

"How?" Ken asked.

"Do your bird call," Omi suggested.

Ken puckered his lips and blew through his teeth. A warbly sound issued forth.

"What is that?" Yohji asked dryly.

"A robin," Ken answered defensively.

"If you say so," the Prince muttered in disdain.

"It'll do," Ran cut in, also anxious to get the endeavor underway.

"What about me? What shall I do?" Bastion demanded.

"We'll need you to stay with the horses and keep watch from atop the wall," the Prince stated. "The tall topiary shrubs inside the estate should shield you from any view from the house."

"But Kate is my fiancée. I should be the one to rescue her," Bastion cried indignantly.

"Shhh," Omi shushed him.

"That is precisely why we can't risk it," Yohji whispered fiercely. "You're too emotionally involved. One outburst like that and we're caught."

A tense silence followed while the Count swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Alright," he muttered when he realized they couldn't see him.

"Let's go," Ran stated and turned his horse.

The others followed him silently as they ducked under the branches of the oak and followed the deer trail. They rode more slowly. The woods blocked much of the light, but soon they had emerged onto a long stretch of harvested farm land. It was divided from a neighboring field by a dark row of trees along one side. Beyond the second field was the manor surrounded by its high stone wall.

They crossed the open land quickly and soon were approaching the wall. Once there Bastion dismounted and removed the heavy weight from the Prince's saddlebag and tied the horses to it. The others used the back of Omi's steed to climb up onto the wall. Removing a length of rope that was strapped to his saddle, Ran tied it securely to the strap and threw it to Omi, who dropped it over the side. Bastion and Ran joined them on the wall, the former holding the rope while the others lowered themselves to the ground inside. Inside Asataiyo.

Ken fidgeted nervously as he waited beside Omi for Ran and Yohji to join them. He was nervous and excited at once. It wasn't much different from the feeling he'd had sneaking away from his chores when he'd first met them. It was thrilling.

Ran landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Ken?" he called out in a soft whisper.

"What?" came the answer from his right.

The Earl reached out and caught the willing form up in his arms for a quick hug.

"Are you okay? You're not frightened are you, Love?" Ran asked into the Duke's ear.

"No, I'm fine," Ken replied, his heart rate increasing and not necessarily from the task at hand. "I'm sorta excited. Ready to go."

Ran chuckled softly against his hair before kissing him gently.

"Just be careful," he whispered.

"Are you ready?" Yohji asked suddenly.

"Yes," Ken answered smartly as Ran released him.

"Good," the Prince stated. "Be careful. If there are any servants on patrol they maybe armed."

"Right," Omi and Ken stated.

Silently they left the wall and began making their way across the wide expanse of lawn. As they came up to a large shrub carved into a cone they separated. Ken and Omi concealing themselves in the shadow cast by the moonlight while the other two continued on toward the manor.

From their vantage point Ken could see around the corner of the house into the back yard where the formally laid out garden was. His eyes anxiously scanned the area noting where the tall shrubs were and searching for any movement. Beside him Omi did the same toward the front.

"Nothing over here," Ken whispered.

"Here either," Omi reported.

"Do you think they'll be able to get her out okay?" Ken asked.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry. Just keep your eyes open," Omi answered and Ken could hear his smile, and had to wonder about it.

------------------

Ran and Yohji quickly finished their dash across the lawn and stopped when they reached the side of the house. It seemed to tower ominously above them. The first row of windows some six feet above their heads.

"Any sign of anyone?" Yohji asked quietly.

"No. I think the drapes are closed," Ran answered, his voice little more than a soft rumble.

"Where're Kate's rooms?" the Prince asked.

"On the back corner. There's a balcony off her bedroom around the corner overlooking the gardens."

They moved along the side of the building and around the corner into the shadow of the house. Twenty feet above their heads was an iron balcony. Similar balconies stretched along all the upper windows on the back of the manor. Lights from the center windows on the first floor shown out onto the lawn and reached back toward the formal gardens. They made the shadows seem darker, but as they paused someone inside pulled the heavy curtains closed cutting off the light.

"Have you considered how we will get up there?" Ran asked his Cousin softly.

"I have," Yohji answered. "I brought my wire."

"That old thing? You still have that?" Ran asked, his voice incredulous. "Will it still hold you?"

"Certainly," Yohji replied.

"Okay, go," Ran said, glancing from side to side to ensure that there was no one near.

The Prince stepped back quite a few paces, pulling the thin wire from a leather pouch strapped to his wrist, and threw the weighted end upward at the balcony. He heard it land and felt it catch. Walking back to Ran he tested his weight against it. The wire held firm. The Prince let out a silent breath.

"Off I go," he whispered to his cousin. "Listen for a signal from the others."

"I will," Ran whispered back. "Just go."

Flashing him a grin he couldn't see, the Prince began slowly scaling the smooth stones of the manor.

-------------

Author's Note: Heh,heh, I figured if Ran could have his katana then why couldn't Yohji have his wire? Besides, in Japan the wire has been a weapon for hundreds of years. Hasn't it? Please review!

Zeto: Hey! There you are! Welcome back! I'm glad you don't hate Aya. I sort of wrote it that way on purpose, knowing everyone's initial reaction would be to hate her. Hee-hee, but I wanted her to be likable! And, yes, Ran came close to messing it all up, but he wised up. That was intentional too. No relationship runs smoothly all the time, and that would be boring too. I'm glad you like it so far! But, no they can't get married yet. Gees! Patience! Thanks for reading!

darkfireofforbiddensouls: You're welcome. I know I dragged that out a bit, but I HAD too! Anyway, moving onto other possible problems for the two. I agree. Reggy should be punished. What's that quote from "The Mummy" about 'come-upance'? I'm glad you still love the story though! Thanks for reading!

Akimoto Kin: Yay! I'm glad you loved this chapter! I'm trying to write Aya as an intelligent (and wise) person who's inexperience shows in the way she handles herself rather than in how she perceives things. I think its working. And I think everyone pretty much likes her now which is great! Yeah, Ran and the Countess and Ran and Ken are all squared up (for now evil laugh). I had to do that because the point of the story is changing now from the past to the present. Oh! You liked that line? I loved that line! It just popped out! I think Yohji possessed me for a moment! Ha-ha! Thanks for reading!

Mochiino ai: Hi! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing too!

xXLil Yu JahXx: o 66 ? Thanks for reading!

Fiery-icicles: I LOVE coffee!!! Yes! Coffee and Ran/Ken! But we don't have Starbucks. We have Green Mountain Coffee Roasters! double drool Thanks for reading!

Rapunzel4: Hmmm...Aya could be a yaoi fangirl. After all, we don't really get to know her in the actual stories, and Ran's opinion MUST be taken with a grain of salt. Oh! What'd you think about Ran finding out about Kate? Hopefully, that'll lead to some excitement. Thanks for the note about my scene breaks. Yes, I have been using asterisks, so for this one I changed to lines. Did that help? I agree that scene breaks are helpful. Hopefully the lines stayed where I put them. And thanks for reading!

LoneCayt: Yeah, Aya is VERY strong willed in my story, and there's NO WAY I was as open about sex at sixteen as she is. BUT I knew a lot of people who were. I thought if she was really intelligent and social what being isolated for most of your life because of illness or "protection"

would do to her. How anxious she would be to break free. And I wanted her to be interesting. Ran is 22 because he had a birthday in July. Ken is still 16, Omi is still 15, and Yohji is 23 (his birthday was just before the start of the first story). I messed with Ken and Omi's ages. Man! You made me have to scramble to find my notes! Thanks for reading!

Krysana: Hi! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Well, hopefully the action's only starting, and hopefully it won't become predictable. Although, there's nothing wrong with a little predictability, but I like to keep people guessing. Ran pouncing on Ken is ALWAYS hot!!! You are the second person to tell me about my section breaks. Thanks. I tried dashes in this one. Did they work? It was deleting my asterisks. I haven't been using the quickedit. Thanks for reading!

Allis: Hi! Well, he might try to "taste" him again in the next one. I haven't decided yet. Well, at least you like her. pouts I'm not going to tell you what I meant. You'll just have to read it. Anyway, its already started in this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: More action! Rescue ahoy! And some sweet teasing at the end. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takejito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 10**

Ken sighed and tried not to fidget as he and Omi waited and watched, from their position in the shadow of the shrub. But it was proving difficult. He was full of pent up excitement and nervous energy. Keeping an eye open for possible guards was turning out to be pretty dull.

"How long do you think they'll be?" he whispered to Omi.

"That depends," came the reply.

Ken sighed.

"I haven't seen anything over here yet. Anything over there?" he asked.

"No."

The Duke glanced quickly at his friend and frowned. Omi was just a slightly darker shape in front of the shrub. Ken began to fidget.

"How will they find her? Sneak into the house and search?" he whispered to Omi.

"No, they'll climb up," Omi replied. "Yohji's got an assassin's wire. Its really strong. He's used it before. And Ran, of course, knows that Kate's room is in the corner."

Ken turned to his friend and simply stared. He doubted he'd heard Omi correctly.

"Yohji has an assassin's wire?" the Duke asked dumbly.

"Yeah."

"Where...how...why does he have that?" Ken asked a little too loudly.

"Shhh," Omi hissed. His shadowy form turned from watching the front yard and faced Ken in the darkness. "He won it in a card game. He's had it a long time. They won't tell me anything, but it seems like they got into quite a bit of mischief when they were younger. And there was a time when Yohji's life was in danger and the wire came in very handy then."

"Yohji's life was...," Ken paused suddenly and turned back to the yard he was supposed to be watching. He was sure he'd heard something.

------------

Cautiously the Prince pulled himself up onto the balcony and over it's railing. He paused there a minute to collect his wire back into its pouch. The window was shut and the curtains drawn, but he could see a fraction of light through the hair thin split where they met. That suggested the room's occupant was probably within, and he would have to precede very carefully. He certainly didn't want to startle her and risk her screaming. They'd be caught for sure in that case.

Very gently he tested the window. It was latched, but he could see where and drew out a pen knife. One faint click later and the window swung open easily, allowing him to step into the tiny alcove between the window and the drapes. He closed it softly behind him.

The room beyond was very quiet and he wondered whether Kate might be in bed. Separating the heavy curtains a bit he peeked in. No one was visible. He eased himself into the room sweeping it with his eyes as he went.

Yohji was half way through the draperies when he caught something out of the corner of his eye and froze as he turned to face it.

There stood Kate Misekake. Still dressed for dinner in a splendid gown of green silk with dark green ribbon around the neck and sleeves. Her long dark hair was likewise done up in green ribbons. She stood, looking quite magnificent, holding her dressing table's chair suspended over her head, prepared to use it as a weapon.

"Miss Misekake," Yohji said and bowed.

"Prince Kudou?"

-------------

Omi watched as Ken turned to look toward the back yard again. He could tell by his stance that the Duke was looking either for or at something. The silence became tense and ominous. The young servant leaned in closer to his friend.

"What is it?" Omi breathed next to his ear.

"I heard something," Ken breathed back.

Omi glanced around. His eyes swept the side yard and the part of the front he could see. Nothing. He leaned into Ken again and joined him in scanning the back. Beside him he felt the Duke tense.

"There," he stated and took off.

Omi stood staring in shock as Ken bolted out of their hiding spot and dashed across the open expanse of the lawn. Fully exposed by the half-full moon.

"Ken!" he called in a loud whisper, but the Duke didn't even look back. "What is he doing?" he asked the empty space beside him before silently going after his friend.

Ken dashed across the lawn in pursuit of...what? In truth, he wasn't sure. He'd heard something...a sort of scratching sound...from behind the nearest clump of decorative shrubs down from theirs'. Someone was there. Someone was watching Ran and Yohji cross to the house. He couldn't risk them being caught. The idea that Ran could be hurt drove him out of hiding and toward the clump of bushes with intent. He wouldn't let anything happen to Ran.

The young Duke charged silently around the shrubbery crouched and ready to pounce. Which he did when he came around the far side, only to hit the bare ground. Quickly scrambling to his hands and knees he scanned the area, listening hard for the guard. Nothing. No sign of anything.

On the other side of the group of shrubs, the one he'd come from, he could hear Omi's foot steps coming closer. Suddenly he had to wonder why he'd over reacted to...whatever it was. Did he have no self control? He couldn't quietly approach and see what might be there? Did he have no patience?

"Damn," he muttered, then froze as a low, deep growl came from his left, from inside the shrubbery.

As he cautiously glanced to the side the growling went up a notch.

"Oh no," Ken whined just before jumping to his feet and racing away.

Behind him the barking started.

-------------

Ran stood below the balcony and watched as Yohji disappeared inside the window and shut it behind him. Sighing softly, he glanced around the back yard again. With the half moon unobscured by clouds he could make out the shapes of the formal garden's topiary quite clearly against the lawn. The larger shrubs at the back toward the wall formed a dark backdrop.

Suddenly the tranquility of the night was interrupted by a dark figure dashing into his line of sight. Close on the person's heels was a smaller shape. A little dog. It was barking steadily and appeared to be nipping at the person's heels. Moments later another figure came into view. This one chasing the dog.

As Ran watched, the first person reached the boxwood hedge that edged the formal garden. Attempting to jump it he tripped instead and disappeared front first over the side. The small dog sailed easily over the hedge, landing on the downed man.

The muffled grunts from the ensuing struggle, and faint giggles, confirmed to the Earl that the man was in fact his lover. Sighing, he gripped the bridge of his nose. He could feel a head ache coming on. At least the barking had stopped.

The second person, obviously Omi, reached them and hauled Ken to his feet. Ran imagined he could almost hear the whispered lecture that was surely taking place. The small dog hopped happily around their feet. Ken's silhouette hung his head and then they began to wander back to their hiding place. Ran breathed a sigh of relief.

-------------

Kate cleared her throat. Smiling in apology she lowered the chair and curtsied.

"Your highness," she said. "I always admired your timing. May I ask to what I owe this happy meeting?"

"Your fiancé," Yohji said, returning her smile. "He's on the wall. Ran waits below, and we have more help keeping watch on the lawn."

"Excellent," she said pleasantly and with great relief.

Yohji glanced around the room and took note of what he'd thought was simply an unmade bed. It turned out to be a pile of sheets, pulled from the bed, with a tiny pair of sewing shears laying atop them.

"Did I interrupt a project?" he asked politely.

"Yes, but hopefully now an unnecessary one," she answered. "I was about to attempt to make a rope in order to lower myself to the ground, and so to escape."

"Then you _are_ held here against your will," Yohji stated more seriously.

"Quite. And my escape is now a necessity," she replied. "My rape has been planned, I'm afraid. When you entered I thought you were my intended groom."

"And who would that be?" Yohji asked, his face darkening.

"Hedley Pilkington. A friend of my brother's," she answered. "Reginald is in debt to him. Apparently, my illustrious brother is broke. My dowry is the desired form of repayment."

"Well then, we should away. Have you a cloak? The air is chill," the Prince asked.

"Unfortunately not. All my serviceable clothing has been taken from me in order to keep me indoors. I was going to wrap myself in this woolen blanket," Kate pulled out an old, dark gray blanket from under the pile of sheets.

"Nonsense," the Prince shook his head. Unclasping his own cloak he gallantly swung it around her and settled it on her shoulders. "This will hide you better and is infinitely warmer."

"Thank you, your Highness," Kate said smiling.

"Shall we go?" Yohji smirked, waving her toward the window.

"I believe we shall," she said, collecting her skirts and moving forward.

Just then a shot rang out, echoing across the back yard.

--------------

Omi finally caught up with Ken and the small dog. The Duke was sprawled on his back just inside the formal garden. He'd had just enough time to roll over before the dog landed on him. The little animal was assaulting the wriggling Duke with its long tongue, occasionally emitting a happy squeal. Despite the assault and the dog's ability to avoid being pushed off, Ken was, for the most part, able to contain his giggling.

Omi easily shoved the dog aside. Managing to avoid Ken's kicking, he reached down and grabbed one of the Duke's flailing arms. Grunting, he hauled his friend back to his feet. Ken seemed instantly repentant. Sheepishly dropping his head toward the ground, his right arm came up to tuck behind his neck.

"Sorry, Omi," he whispered.

"Just what did you think you were doing?!" the shorter man demanded in a fierce whisper.

"I dun' know. I heard somethin' and figured I'd better...investigate?" Ken muttered.

Omi ground his teeth. He could sense the dog hopping at their feet.

"If you had _waited_ and _told_ me about it I could've told _you_ that it was probably just Makoto," he huffed angrily.

"Makoto?"

"The Countess's dog," he whispered hotly, indicating the small animal with a pointed finger which Ken almost couldn't see in the dark. "Now let's go!"

The young servant turned abruptly and started back toward the side yard and their hiding spot. Ken glanced down at the dog.

"Hey there, Makoto," he whispered.

The small dog panted happily and barked.

"Ken! **Now!**" Omi whispered back harshly.

Sighing, Ken began to follow. The little dog hot on his heels.

As they neared a tall shrub that had been trimmed into a large cone atop a ball he managed to trip over Makoto and fell forward straight into Omi. The two of them crashed head first into the topiary.

--------------

Ran blinked again as he watched Ken and Omi fall forward into the shrub with a muffled crash. What in Hell was happening? He couldn't fathom what had made Ken flee from what he suspected was Makoto, the Countess's corgi. But now he was doubting their reasoning in bringing his young lover along. He hadn't even considered leaving Ken behind, but due to his clumsiness it may have been wiser to leave him at the manor. However, Ran knew that being left behind would hurt the Duke immeasurably and he never wanted to do that.

The Earl barely had time to consider his thoughts before a strip of light appeared on the lawn and a shot rang out.

Makoto yipped and hid.

Looking quickly to his left Ran saw a servant silhouetted in the back doorway. He held a dueling pistol pointed out across the yard. The Earl hastily glanced at the topiary containing his lover and servant. The area was silent. Nothing moved.

"Damn dog! Stop chasing rabbits or I'll aim for ya next time!" the man snarled.

Ran barely acknowledged his presence. His complete focus was on the shrub and those within it.

The light falling on the lawn disappeared as the man stepped back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Silently Ran swore, if that scoundrel had hit either Ken or Omi there would be nowhere for him to hide. The Earl would hunt him throughout Asataiyo and have his head. The seconds dragged as he waited for some sign. Afraid to move from his place next to the wall lest he be discovered.

At length two figures pulled themselves free of the shrub and stood staring toward the house. Ran felt weak with relief. They stood cautiously watching for any other movements from within. When nothing happened they crept quickly back toward their hiding spot. Silently followed by a small dog shaped silhouette.

As they disappeared from view there was a snapping crack from the topiary and the cone fell off.

--------------

Yohji listened at the curtains then carefully parted them to look out the window. Everything in the yard seemed to be calm and quiet. Shrugging, he stepped through the drapes and opened the window.

Kate followed him out onto the balcony, pulling his cloak tightly around her against the cold night air. She was more than ready to see the last of Asataiyo. Its more recent, unpleasant memories, overshadowing the happier ones from times past.

The Prince secured his wire then silently, but gently, hefted Kate up over his shoulder. He heard her suck in a breath as he climbed out over the railing, and she clutched at his back as they dropped toward the ground. But she never uttered a sound.

As his feet hit the ground he felt Ran approach and take Kate and lower her to stand between them.

"Hello, Kate," the Earl said softly.

"Ran? It is good to hear your voice," she said a bit breathlessly.

"I only wish it were under better circumstances," he replied.

"As do I," she agreed quietly.

"We should away," Yohji interrupted, hastily searching the yard for anything amiss. "What was that shot about?"

"Probably Makoto," Kate supplied as they hurriedly crept around the corner and started across the lawn. "He's out here somewhere. Reginald won't let him in the house, but he refuses to leave the grounds. A few times every night he stands out here and barks until one of the servants comes out. Warner's been feeding him, but the others shout and chase him away. I guess they've finally had enough. Poor Makoto."

"He wasn't hit," Ran muttered. "The servant fired into the air."

Yohji glanced at the dark form of his Cousin. There was more to it than that judging from Ran's tone. He'd enquire later. Once they were safely away from Reginald's estate.

Their two companions emerged from the shadow of the shrub and joined them as they approached it. The taller of the two was carrying a wiggly, whining dog.

"Oh, Makoto, hush," Kate whispered, but at the sound of her voice he yipped piercingly.

"Shhh," Ken shushed him, holding his jaws shut.

Ran was instantly beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you alright? Is Omi?" he whispered anxiously.

"We're fine," Ken muttered. "Sorry. That was my fault."

He felt Ran nod and then they were at the wall. Once again Yohji gently hefted Kate upon his shoulder. Taking up the rope he climbed as quickly as he could to the top of the wall where Bastion was waiting.

"Katherine, Darling, is it you?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Yes, thank you, Dear," she answered softly as he assisted her off the Prince's shoulder and down onto his horse.

The others quickly followed, Ken with the dog tucked into his coat, and before he knew it they were back on the road headed toward Ran's estate. Despite his aching forehead from where he'd struck the topiary's trunk he felt himself filled with a new type of excitement. An exhilaration he could hardly find words to describe. The idea that they'd been inside Asataiyo's walls with none of the residents any the wiser thrilled him. That they'd successfully taken Kate and freed her from her brother's clutches was enthralling.

He wanted to put her back and rescue her again.

By the time they reached the house everyone was talking freely. The butlers had been on the look out and were out to greet them holding lanterns to light the yard, and accompanied by several disheveled and sleepy looking stable boys. The lads took the horses in hand as everyone dismounted and Ken set Makoto down. The little dog jumped around excitedly.

"Ken, let me look at you," Ran commanded, wanting to be sure the young Duke was okay after his tumbles.

The young man smiled brightly up at the Earl then grabbed him and kissed him hard. His excitement was beginning to translate into something else, and he was too wound up to care who was watching.

Ran stared at him in shock when he was released. They were in front of everyone. Bastion and Kate, the servants, the dog. But Ken didn't seem to care. He was laughing.

"That was great!" he exclaimed loudly, smiling up at his lover. "Let's do it again!"

Ran's shocked expression softened into a warm, loving smile. Then changed just as quickly to a concerned frown. He gripped Ken's chin gently and tilted his head up toward the light from the butlers' lanterns. Brushing the Duke's bangs off of his forehead he gazed intently at his face, scrutinizing it and wincing.

Ken's left cheek and his forehead over his left eye were badly bruised. The skin already a dark angry purple. And the bridge of his nose was scratched and bleeding.

"We'll have to see to this," Ran muttered, still examining the Duke who was beginning to fidget.

"Am I bleeding? I hit the trunk of that shrub with my face," he announced.

Ran's eyes warmed back up, and he smiled again.

"Yes, you're bleeding and you're badly bruised. We'll get someone to bring up some hot water and a clean cloth," the Earl said, turning to head into the house.

The others were on their way in. Surreptitiously casting glances back at the two lovers and exchanging amused smirks.

"Come, Makoto," Ken called as he followed Ran inside.

The little corgi instantly obeyed.

"Miss Misekake, you are welcome to our home," Lady Fujimiya announced upon their arrival in the entrance hall.

She stood at the foot of the stairs and came forward to embrace Kate. Elinor was dressed in the elegant gown she'd worn to dinner and to all appearances hadn't yet retired to bed. The men stopped and stood, staring.

"Lady Fujimiya, thank you," Kate replied happily. "I am most pleased to be here."

"A room has been prepared and Aya has set aside some of her best gowns for you. We assumed your things wouldn't make the trip," Ran's mother said as she wrapped Kate's arm around her own and led her toward the stairs.

The men exchanged surprised glances.

"You are so kind to those in need," Kate said as they began climbing the stairs. "You and Aya have always been two friends I knew I could rely on."

"Mother," Ran called in confusion. "How...?"

The two women paused on the stairs and looked back toward him and the others.

"There will be plenty of time for answering questions in the morning, Ran. Now it is far past time to retire. Good night," her tone, although warm, left no room for argument and the men found themselves wishing them good night and moving toward the stairs.

----------------

"So why exactly did you leave the shadows and risk detection by going after the dog?"

"I told you, I thought he was a person."

They were sitting on Ken's bed in their nightshirts facing one another. Ran sat close beside the bedside table where he could easily reach the bowl of hot water left there by a servant. He was gently washing the dirt from Ken's scratches and bruises. Besides the ones on his face they'd discovered several on his throat from the fall into the shrub, and some long ones on his chest from Makoto's claws, which were in need of trimming.

"I thought someone was watching you and Yohji," Ken explained, patiently allowing Ran to dab at his face with the wet cloth while he played with the ties to the Earl's nightshirt.

The room was cosy and warm. Lit by the cheery fire blazing in the fireplace and the candles on the bedside table. Ran redipped the cloth and rang it out to begin on the Duke's throat.

"And what did you intend to do if it was a person?" the Earl asked, trying to sound more serious than he felt. Since they were all home safe and sound, and he and Ken were alone in the comfort of the blue room, he wasn't as anxious as he'd felt earlier.

Ken shrugged and tugged on the dangling ties.

"I don't know. Hold 'im, knock 'im out. I couldn't let him shoot you," he said, blinking his large brown eyes up at his lover.

Ran arched an eyebrow at him and rinsed the cloth again.

"Shoot me?" Ran asked, pulling the front of Ken's nightshirt open so he could start on the long scratches.

"Yohji said they could be armed."

"What if you'd been shot?" Ran asked, carefully cleaning the scratches.

"I wasn't thinking of that. Forgive me?"

Ran paused in his gentle ministrations and met Ken's eyes. The Duke blinked innocently at him and Ran resisted smirking.

"Those don't work anymore," he informed the younger man and began dabbing at his chest once more.

The Duke pulled on the nightshirt's ties to draw the Earl closer.

"Please?" he asked huskily.

"Maybe," Ran answered, allowing himself to smile a little. "I may need a little convincing."

Ken smiled and snickered. Then surprised Ran for the second time that evening by hopping off the bed and heading to the door. The Earl looked after him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Locking the door," Ken answered without looking back at him. He reached the door and turned the key as Ran continued to watch him.

"Why?" the Earl asked.

"In case someone comes," Ken replied heading back toward the bed.

Ran gave Ken a speculative look, arching his eyebrow once again.

"Who?" he asked. "Are you expecting anyone other than me?"

"N-no," Ken stammered, glancing down at his feet. "Just in case."

"I didn't lock it last night," Ran said, carefully watching his lover. He'd been speaking in jest, but didn't like Ken's reaction. Just what could have occurred to cause Ken to want to lock the door? His mind flashed briefly on the fact that the night before the door had been locked when he'd arrived. "Ken, did something happen?"

The young Duke stopped just short of the bed and began fidgeting.

"W-well, a-a maid came in this morning," Ken stated, peeking up through his bangs.

"And?"

"I was _naked_! Over _there_!" he cried, pointing toward the foot of the bed at the sitting area.

"She didn't knock?" Ran asked.

"Oh...I don't know...she might've," Ken answered considering.

"But you didn't hear her," Ran said.

"Not over the screaming."

"Who was screaming?" the Earl asked both confused and concerned.

"I was," Ken stated as if he thought it was obvious.

Ran sighed and rubbed his eyes, then took a deep breath.

"Why were you screaming?" he asked with great patience.

"W-well...umm...O-Omi didn't leave my clothes out for the day," Ken said.

Ran just looked at him. It wasn't a complete lie. The Duke knew he couldn't get away with that so he didn't try, but he was being evasive. His statement was a partial truth at best. The Earl decided not to pursue it. He shook his head.

"I'm going to make you pay more attention to your own attire. Its shameful that you can't dress yourself," Ran muttered to let the Duke know he was off the hook. For the moment.

Ken shuffled a bit, but crawled back up on the bed. He leaned into the Earl's personal space, and gave him a naughty little smirk.

"Ready to be convinced?" purred the Duke.

"Yes. There's just one thing," Ran said softly smiling.

"What?" Ken blinked.

"Omi can't get in to lay out your clothes if the door's locked," grinned Ran.

Author's Note: Did you laugh? Or at least chuckle? If not then I have failed! FAILED!!! Okay, its late and I'm tired. Please, please, please review! Thanks!

Chitoshiya no Tohma: You changed your name! Yay! I'm glad I made you laugh. That's one of my most favorite things to do. And...well...since I don't have children then I guess you could consider this my baby, or one of them. Shhh, don't tell my cat. She's the jealous type. ;) Thanks for reading!

Fiery-icicles: C-c-cooooffffffeeeeeee!!! That's what I need right now. I do like cappuchino too. Yummy! Thanks for reading!

Mondtanz: Yeah, my scene breaks were finally there. Both my stories had them I just never knew they weren't showing up. I had two readers tell me about it last time, so I tried to fix it. Glad it worked! Ha-ha-ha! I like how you worded that! Well, it doesn't go quite like that, but that scene will be coming in the last chapter. Glad you like the rescue! I hope you liked the rest of it as well. Thanks for reading!

xXLil Yu JahXx: What'd ya think of how it turned out? And...um...how do you pronounce your nick name? I'm dying to know! Thanks for reading!

LoneCayt: Yeah, I had to take them at least a little bit back to their roots. No one gets killed by that wire. I swear! It would change the mood. They aren't assassins in this story, and I won't forget that. I promise! Thanks for reading!

Raven's Light: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reading!

Zeto: There now. They're fooling around a little. Are you happy? I didn't say they'd never get married. You're reading the story of someone who was engaged for eight years before we finally did the deed. There's no need to rush. Romping is always good though. To make you feel better I've planned a special scene for the next story, but I'm not promising anything. Thanks for reading.

Akimoto Kin: Hee-hee! I'm glad you liked it. Making people laugh is half the battle! The play was about Ken's story. They (the people that made it) created the love story for the opera. They don't know about Ran...yet. Well, I hope you found this chapter at least as funny as the last. Maybe even more? O.O Thanks for reading!

Rapunzel4: Yay! I'm glad you liked the part about the play. That just came to me and I couldn't resist. Yeah, Ken was mortified. Heh-heh. You're welcome! Thanks for telling me the scene breaks weren't there. I had no idea. I don't use that "Quickedit" thing. I do all my editing in word perfect before I upload. I agree that they help. My other story had them too, so I bet they never showed up in that one either. Darn. Thanks for reading!

Allis: Yay! I'm glad you liked this chapter. And there'll be more action too! Well, all I can ask is that you try. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I decided to update early again! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 11**

"One would hardly suspect we have house guests," Elinor stated at breakfast the next morning.

Aya glanced at the Countess and then round the empty table and nodded in agreement.

"My dear Elinor, you can hardly blame the poor dears for sleeping in," Eriko admonished in her high breathy voice. "After all, they did have quite an adventure last night."

"Fiddlesticks," Lady Fujimiya stated. "From what I know of my son's and Prince Yohji's activities in the past, last night should've been no more than a walk in the park."

A demanding bark came from below the table.

"Hush, Makoto. There's a good boy," the Countess said, dropping a tiny piece of crust onto the floor. "I am so pleased to have Katherine safe, but Makoto was a surprise. Did she tell you where they found him?"

"No. I put her straight to bed. We didn't really have a chance to talk, but I expect we'll get a full account of events once everyone gets up," Elinor said, serving out more tea.

Just then the breakfast room door opened and Omi walked in. He was just finishing a wide yawn and once he was done he blinked sleepily at the three ladies, then attempted a wobbly bow.

"Good morning, Omi," Lady Fujimiya welcomed. "_Please do_ sit down."

He nodded and sat. Aya rose and served him tea, then offered him toast before returning to her seat.

"Thank you," he mumbled rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Omi, dear, what are you doing up?" Elinor asked gently.

"Had to lay out Ken's clothes," he answered then gulped down a healthy dose of tea.

"Is the Duke up?" Aya asked curiously.

"No, but I wasn't here to do it yesterday and I wanted to make it up to him," he said, blinking as the tea began to clear the fog from his mind and vision. Aya reached across the table and refilled his cup.

"Oh. Yes, that did cause quite a little stir actually," Elinor said with a small smile.

Her amusement was interrupted by the arrival of Kate and Bastion. Both looked wide awake, refreshed, and happy enough to burst. They paused inside the door to curtsy and bow to those already seated at the table. Then Kate went to her mother and embraced her.

"Mama," she said, smiling.

"Oh, it is good to have you safe," Eriko said, beaming.

"Mama, this is Count Sebastion Shadwell," Kate said, standing and motioning him over. "We are engaged."

"Count Shadwell, what a pleasure. I couldn't be happier," the Countess said. "Thank you for rescuing my daughter. You are indeed worthy of her hand."

"I did the least amount of rescuing, I'm afraid," the Count admitted, holding Kate's chair for her as she sat, and then taking the seat next to her's. "I was left as look out upon the wall. The Prince and the Earl got Kate, and the Duke and Omi got the dog."

Omi snorted.

"Ken got Makoto after he chased him half way cross the yard," Omi stated.

"Mama, I felt sure I remembered that you took Makoto with you," Kate said.

"I did, but the inn keeper wouldn't have him and put him out. I thought he was lost. Clever boy to find your way home," Eriko said and dropped another bit of crust onto the floor.

"Poor thing. Warner was feeding him," Kate commented, accepting some tea from Aya. "Thank you so much for the borrowed gowns, Aya. They're lovely."

"Not at all," the younger woman replied.

"I say, where is everybody else? Not still abed are they?" Bastion asked, glancing around.

"Ran and Ken are," Omi answered. "They were still asleep when I laid out Ken's things. And we probably won't see Yohji 'til noon."

"Ah," Bastion said, recalling the kiss he'd witnessed in the yard the night before. "I see."

"I hope you are not put off by my son's great affection for the Duke, and the Duke's great affection for him, Count Shadwell," Lady Fujimiya stated in a superior tone laced with warning.

"On the contrary, Lady Fujimiya," he said, bowing in his seat. "I am a great admirer of those who follow their own hearts. For you see, I have benefitted greatly from such a man. My uncle. He was very wise and generous. I shall be forever in his debt."

Elinor smiled broadly in approval and relief. They certainly didn't need anymore drama than they were already sure to get.

"Anyway, one can hardly blame the Duke for staying in bed. He was, after all, pretty badly banged up. What befell him?" Bastion asked, looking at Omi.

"A large shrub and his own clumsiness," stated the servant, shaking his head.

"Oh, dear," Aya muttered. "Is he alright, Omi?"

"He's fine, but I think he may have killed the shrub," Omi said smiling. "Still, if he hadn't knocked us into it we would've been seen by the servant who shot at Makoto."

"Someone shot at Makoto?" Aya gasped.

"My dog?!" cried the Countess.

"Just to scare him," Omi amended. He glanced at Elinor then fixed her with his piercing blue gaze. "How did you know?"

Ran's mother slowly smiled.

"Nancy's brother, Thomas, works the stables at Asataiyo," Lady Fujimiya answered. "And her cousin is a chamber maid here. We've known for quite sometime that Reginald was in financial trouble. It wasn't too hard to guess what he would do to get himself out of it. A few weeks ago he began consolidating his staff. Letting go some of the older retainers that had been loyal to the family for years. That's when I sent for Ran. I knew it wouldn't be long before he tried to get Katherine."

"You sent for Ran by way of Yohji in case you needed a higher authority," Omi added.

Elinor nodded.

"I sent for Eriko at that time as well, but she refused to come," Lady Fujimiya said, casting a glance at her friend.

"You know why I couldn't, but now everything is set to rights," the Countess smiled.

"Yes, Ran needed that. We also attempted to warn Kate, but by that time it was too late," Elinor said.

"Wow," Omi said. "So you've known all along."

"And I wanted to meet Ken, and have the chance to get to know him in a more tranquil environment than one finds at Court," Elinor added. "Of course, this is not over yet. Unless I am very much mistaken Reginald will come here once he discovers Kate is missing."

"Yes, but what can he do?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll soon see," answered Elinor.

----------------

It wasn't often that Ken woke first. Not unless he had some urgent chore which called him from bed first thing in the morning. And when that was the case he couldn't take the time to admire the sight that was greeting him this morning.

Beside him, curled up half on his side and half on his back, was Ran. To Ken he looked like a sleeping angel.

The Earl's red hair was unbound and spread across the pillow, surrounding his head like a fiery halo. His mouth was opened just a bit as if he were about to speak. Pearl white teeth visible beyond his parted lips. His breath a whisper in the air between them.

Ken lay on his stomach, his chin propped up on both hands, enraptured. In the quiet of the morning he felt the full force of his love for the man lying beside him. In that moment he knew he would do anything to see him always safe and happy.

The Duke sighed contentedly, and smiled when Ran smacked his lips. The tip of his tongue slid out to moisten them as he began to awaken. Eyelids fluttered over violet eyes, and blinked sleepily up at Ken.

"Good morning," the younger man said, smiling broadly.

"Morning already?" the Earl asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yep," Ken answered cheerily.

Ran groaned and looked up at his lover.

"You're in a good mood," he stated softly.

"Yeah. I've been watching you," Ken said, still smiling. "You're beautiful."

Ran felt himself blush. How was it Ken could do that to him? One complement and his innards melted into a warm jelly. He smiled up at the younger man and reached up to brush the fingers of one hand across the Duke's cheek.

"So are you, Love," he said softly, letting his fingers linger over the dark bruise. "How do your cuts and bruises feel?"

"Okay. A little sore an' itchy," Ken answered, leaning into the gentle touch.

"They've started healing. Don't scratch them," Ran commanded softly.

"I won't, _Mrs. Hudson_," Ken said, turning his head so he could nip at the Earl's fingertips.

Ran teased him for a moment then sighed.

"We should get up," he muttered, tugging his finger from between Ken's teeth.

"Do we have to?" the Duke asked, leaning forward for a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ken instantly ducked back under the covers, yanking them up over his head.

Ran just laid still and watched the display with the curious arch of an eyebrow.

"Who is it?!" Ken yelled from under the blankets.

"Its Rumpold, your Grace," answered a rather droll voice from the other side of the door. "I assisted your Grace with dressing yesterday. Do you need me this morning?"

Ken cautiously uncovered his head and peeked out toward the door. Then crawled down the bed and looked at the settee, unknowingly offering the Earl a tantalizing view of his bare backside.

"Ah...nope. I'm all set. Thanks," he called happily toward the door.

"Very well, your Grace," Rumpold answered.

"Omi laid my clothes out," Ken said, turning his happy smile on Ran.

The Earl reluctantly dragged his eyes upward to meet the Duke's. He knew how he looked at that moment by the change in Ken's expression.

"You said we should get up," the younger man stated, crawling back up the bed at a seductively slow pace.

"What's a few more minutes?" Ran asked, smirking.

Ken snickered and pounced on him.

----------------

It wasn't too much later that they made their way downstairs for breakfast. Their amorous activities having been curtailed by a loud rumble from the Duke's stomach. As they came across the landing a loud banging began on the front door, and they watched as a butler moved to answer it. Before opening the inner door he turned to them and bowed.

"I believe its Count Misekake, my Lord," he said softly to Ran as he and the Earl stepped off the stairs.

Ran felt his face darken and his mouth twist into a scowl. He straightened his waistcoat and nodded.

"Let him in," he said coldly.

The butler bowed again and disappeared into the vestibule to open the outer door. An angry exchange was heard and then the Count burst into the hall, halting only when he saw the Earl there waiting for him.

Ken, who was hanging back slightly, looked him over curiously. He was about Ran's height, though obviously older. Gray streaked hair was pulled back into the customary tail, and dark eyes glared out of a face red with fury. A face which was similar to the one in the tiny portrait the Countess had shown him, but sharper and less attractive.

"Fujimiya," the angry gentleman spat.

"Count Misekake," Ran answered icily.

"Where is she?!" Reginald demanded.

"Who?" Ran asked.

"You know very well who! My sister!" Reginald cried angrily.

"I've no idea where she is," Ran answered calmly, but his gaze would've frozen Ken's blood if it'd been directed at him. "However, your mother is here if you would like to see her."

"**_Hang my mother!_**" Reginald cried and stepped threateningly toward Ran.

The Earl didn't move except to narrow his eyes, but Ken stepped up next to him and glared angrily up at the Count. Misekake stopped, finally taking note that someone else was present. He looked Ken up and down scornfully.

"Who is this pup?" he spat, then looked at Ran, his eyebrows raising in suspicion before his face darkened in disgust. "Oh. I see."

"**Get out **of my house," the Earl said, his voice deadly.

"So, you continue to spread your disease. My brother passed it to you and now you pass it to this...**_boy_**!" the Count sneered.

Before Ran could react Ken's fist landed squarely in Reginald's face, snapping his head back, and causing him to stumble back a few steps. The Earl reflected absently that sometimes the Duke's speed simply amazed him.

"He said, '_Get out_'," Ken stated loudly, planting himself between Ran and the Count.

"Insulant pup! I'll have your head for such an insult!" As he spoke the Count reached for his sword.

Ran yanked Ken back and reached for his sword.

"**Hold!"**

Everyone froze as the loud, authoritative command rang through the hall.

Yohji lazily finished descending the stairs and crossed to the group by the door.

"Count Misekake, before you go about skewering my Cousin's guests I think I should inform you that this is the King's nephew, and the Earl has every right to protect him from physical harm," the Prince stated. He stopped beside Ken and looked down at the enraged intruder. "I believe you came here for your sister, and have been informed that she is not here. Therefore, your business is done and you should go. **Now**."

Ken had rarely seen Yohji so serious. He looked from his Cousin to the Count and watched as the man released the hilt of his sword. He was still red-faced and enraged, but he bowed stiffly.

"You Highness," he said, making the Prince's title sound like an insult.

Then, casting one last withering look over Ran and Ken, he turned and left. The waiting butler slammed the door behind him and came back into the hall to quietly close the inner door.

"Well done, Sir," he muttered to Ken as he passed.

"Thanks," Ken said, then turned to Ran. "What an ass!"

The Prince smirked. Ran released his sword and partially relaxed, although his expression remained dark.

"How's your hand?" he asked, his voice softening slightly.

"Fine. Doesn't even hurt," the Duke answered, flexing his fingers.

Yohji's smirk grew into a grin.

"Well, if you didn't have an appetite before, I'm sure you've got one now," he said, slapping Ken on the back.

The Duke smiled at his cousin then glanced worriedly at his lover. Ran graced him with a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Go on, Love. We'll catch up with you," the Earl said softly.

Ken nodded and moved off down the hall in the direction of the breakfast room.

"And how's your appetite?" the Prince asked the Earl quietly.

"I've lost it," Ran answered, his scowl returning. "He'll be back."

"Yes," Yohji agreed. "We should send Kate and Bastion packing. The quicker they can get to Town the better."

"It may be better and more expedient to simply have them married here. Either today or tomorrow," Ran commented as they began walking in the direction the Duke had taken.

"And remove Kate's money from her brother's reach? A good idea," the Prince agreed. "Then Reggy can follow them to Town all he likes, but to no avail. Except, of course, for the rumors he may spread there," Yohji said, giving his cousin a significant look. "Aya may not be the only one coming out this season."

Ran released a long sigh.

"The rumors would spread anyway," he said. "Ken and I will be seen alone together this season, and I've been living on his estate. Its inevitable. I'm not even sure he ever considered secrecy an option."

"Omi said you two had been cautious while out on your tour," Yohji said, watching his cousin closely.

"We were. Mainly because I insisted on it, and Ken was distracted by all the new sights and people, not to mention information he had to take in. I told him his tenants should have a chance to see what sort of land lord he'll be before shocking them with his personal habits," Ran muttered, automatically lowering his voice as they neared the breakfast room. He stopped just outside the door and turned worried eyes on the Prince. "What...d-do you think his Majesty will be...displeased?"

Yohji's eyebrows rose in surprise. His stoic Cousin had never before shown any concern about the King's opinions. In fact, he'd quietly gone against the traditional mode of conduct by accepting Omi as a friend and equal. The Prince reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Ken is comfortable and happy in his position, as are his tenants and servants. The estate continues to gain financially, and your own hasn't suffered. Why should he mind? You've done exactly what you were asked to do," Yohji stated.

"I've done a good deal more than that," Ran muttered, sighing.

"You pursued _each other_," the Prince said, giving his shoulder a little shake. "I'll be a witness to that if ever you should need one. And I doubt the Duke would let anything go without him having his say."

Ran nodded.

"Ran, you're not having regrets or second thoughts are you?" Yohji asked tentatively.

"No," the Earl answered, and the Prince was relieved to note he seemed surprised and slightly confused by the question.

"Good, because its obvious to me that the two of you are good for each other. Very good. It makes me a bit envious," Yohji admitted, realizing as he did so that it was true.

Ran gazed at him with a soft expression of gratitude.

"Thank you," he said.

"Not at all," the Prince replied, using the hand that had been on Ran's shoulder to wave it off as if it were nothing.

"By the way," the Earl stated, turning toward the breakfast room door but maintaining eye contact with the Prince. "Its really nice, this moving on. You should try it."

---------------

Aya and the Countess's reaction to Ken's face as he entered the breakfast room couldn't have been more dramatic. He was pulled into a seat between them and they spent several long minutes fussing over him. They insisted on knowing all the details of the evening's events, were equally amused and horrified when they heard them, and fussed over Ken some more. He began to suspect they did it intentionally to get him to blush, which he did readily.

By the time the Prince and the Earl joined them they were beginning to discuss what their next move should be.

"In what state are your papers?" the Prince asked Bastion and Kate.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"Have you spoken to your attorneys and had the marriage agreements written up?" Omi clarified.

"Oh. Yes, but we haven't had the chance to sign anything or arrange the ceremony," Bastion replied.

"I was determined to have Mama there and was in the process of arranging rooms and transportation for her," Kate added, squeezing her mother's hand.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, my Darling," Eriko smiled.

Ran and Yohji exchanged glances.

"You want them to wed, and then Kate will be safe from Reggy," Omi stated, marking their looks.

"Yes," Ran answered.

"But it needs to be done quickly. I doubt our ability to get their lawyers here for an official signing within the next day or so," the Prince added.

"What about using Ran's attorney to create some sort of temporary documentation?" Omi asked. "The specifics of which would be deferred to the ones their attorneys are holding. If there's any big disagreement an annulment is always an option."

"Where is your attorney?" the Prince asked, turning to his cousin.

"The other side of the village," Ran answered, and they both looked at Omi who shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Brilliant!" Yohji cried, slapping the young servant on the back. "We'll send for him after breakfast!"

----------------

The servant they sent after Ran's lawyer and the local minister returned within the hour with word to expect the two men shortly before lunch, and that the road to the manor was being watched by what he described as highway men.

"Reginald's having the road watched," Yohji muttered from his position beside the fireplace in the drawing room. He was leaning on the mantel and scratching his chin in thought.

"Surely he wouldn't dare harm representatives of the law and the church?" Elinor asked worriedly. She was flanked by Omi and Aya who looked equally concerned. As did the Earl and the Duke who sat across from them.

"I don't think I'd put anything past him at this point, Mama," Aya stated. "He's desperate."

"Oh, my boy. How far you have fallen," muttered the Countess. She was seated in a chair by the window with her daughter next to her. Kate patted her mother's knee.

"We'll have to take care of these highway men before my attorney and the minister arrive," Ran stated. "Even if they're only there to watch they'll report what they see to Reginald."

"Yes, and who knows what he'll do," Yohji agreed. "He'll already be brought up on kidnaping charges. Since he's in debt that means prison, so I doubt he'd stop at anything now."

"We should arm the staff," Ran said quietly.

"Oh, Ran, really. Is that necessary?" Elinor inquired.

"I'm afraid I agree with him, Lady Fujimiya," Sebastion said. He was standing behind the chair Kate occupied by her mother. "If he's gone so far as to plan a forced marriage I'm afraid there maybe nothing he wouldn't do."

"Then its settled," the Prince stated firmly, "we'll arm the staff and go take care of these so called highway men."

The others nodded.

"Omi, will you have the butler meet us outside the armory with the rest of the staff, please?" Ran asked.

The young servant nodded and dashed away.

"Count Shadwell, you and Kate shall stay here with Lady Fujimiya, Aya, and Countess Misekake. With luck, we'll be back to join you before the nuptials take place. In any case, we'll occupy these highway men so Ran's attorney and the minister can get through," Yohji said.

Shadwell nodded. Any light and happy atmosphere left over from breakfast disappeared rapidly as the very real danger became apparent by the Prince's and Ran's serious countenances.

"What're we 'gonna do?" Ken asked, his large brown eyes glowing with interest and excitement.

"Ken," Ran said carefully, turning to look at his young lover. The Earl took in his bruised cheek and forehead, and the healing scratches across his nose. "I'd like you to stay here."

The Duke blinked at him in surprise.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Ran sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. He was going to hurt Ken, but it couldn't be helped. He _had_ to keep the Duke safe.

"Because you're not prepared for this," Ran answered. "I don't want you to get hurt. Out there you'll just be a distraction that we can't afford. I won't be able to protect you."

Ken visibly bristled and everyone suddenly looked elsewhere.

"But I went with you last night," the Duke said scowling.

"Yes, and look what happened to you," Ran replied, motioning to his bruises.

Ken's whole body jerked as if he'd been struck. His face got very red and his fists clenched.

"You don't need to protect me. Just give me a sword or a gun," he argued, his voice rising with anger.

"You don't know how to use them," Ran pointed out sternly.

"Then show me!"

"There isn't time," Ran stated firmly. "There's no room for arguments, Ken. You're staying."

Ken's mouth pressed into an angry line. He stood up and marched from the room, slamming the door behind him. Ran winced. Seconds later the sound of another door slamming echoed through the house. Ran sighed. Then frowned as Aya scowled deeply at him and followed Ken from the room. The Earl ran a hand through his hair and rose to head out the door.

"That could've gone better," Yohji muttered, coming along side him as Ran exited.

"He has to remain safe, and that means staying here," Ran answered. "I know I've hurt his pride, but it couldn't be helped. Its hardly a fatal blow. When this is all over I'll talk to him and apologize. For now I'd much rather have him brooding in his room then with us directly in harms way."

"You know you'll have to teach him someday. A Duke can't go around completely ignorant of sword play or fire arms," the Prince stated as they headed down the hall toward the armory.

"I know. I've been remiss, but today is not the day to start," Ran said, frowning darkly. "Confronting armed men in broad daylight is nothing like sneaking onto a neighboring estate in the dark where no one expects you."

Yohji didn't answer, but nodded to the waiting butler who stood outside the door holding a large ring of keys. Several footmen and grooms stood by awaiting their orders. Without another word Ran took the keys, and unlocked and opened the door. He began handing out fire arms from within the large closet.

"Let's focus on the problem at hand," he said, handing the Prince a gun. "I'll worry about Ken's hurt feelings later."

-----

Author's Note: Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise...again. How was that? Still interesting? Well, have a happy and safe Halloween! And don't forget to vote on Tuesday!!!

Allis: You know, I never even noticed how many reviews I'd gotten until you said that. Almost 100! Wow! So exciting! OO Yes, he is clumsy, isn't he? But its funny, ne? And cute? I'm not sure how to fit the bugnuk, so none of that. At least for now, anyway. Thanks for reading!

swtjemz: Good! I'm glad that put a smile on your face! Mission accomplished! Weeellll, there's...nope! Not gonna tell you! You'll just have to keep reading! Thanks!

Chitoshiya no Tohma: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I could see that too. grin I just had to write it! Not much excitement in this one, but just hand on. Thanks for reading!

Akimoto Kin: Yay! I'm glad you think its fun! grin Ken was a little over excited. He didn't _really_ want to put Kate back...I don't think. Yeah, heh, a mother hen. Let's just hope it doesn't get him into too much trouble. Hmmm...will Ken ever tell Ran? I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? evil grin Thanks for reading!

Raven's Light: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I tried to make Ken-ish. How'd I do with this one? Thanks for reading!

Fieryicicles: Hey! You're pen-name saved me from a spelling mistake! Thanks! And thanks for being in love with my story. blush I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

xXLil Yu JahXx: Yay! I succeeded in making you laugh! My mission is accomplished! Phew! Now for more excitement. And thanks for telling me how to say your alias. I'm afraid I won't remember, but I'll try. Thanks for reading!

Seph Lorraine: Yay! You thought it was hilarious! I forgive you for missing updates. We're all busy. nods For some reason I always see Yohji as a gentleman. In another story I'm working on he's a Prince again. I can't seem to help it. Now, I'm absolutely not offended or upset by what you said about Ran. The opposite, in fact. I was cheering! You got it! He IS codling him, and treating him as though he's weak and needs protecting. I'm sure you got that from this chapter too. And as we all know, or should know, Ken is fearless and intelligent and more than capable of taking care of himself. This is something poor Ran is going to have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid. Hang tight. Things will clear up. I promise! And thanks for noticing. I was so excited I almost emailed you on the spot. Too bad I was at work. pouts Thanks for reading!

Suke-san: Thanks for dropping a line! But I'm guilty of reading wonderful stories and not responding too. I'm often a "lurker". Hee-hee-hee. I'm glad it gave you a giggle. Poor Ken, though! He's not an idiot. He just got over excited, which he does have a tendency to do, and inexperienced. He'll learn. nods Thanks for reading and for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm slowly recovering from last Tuesday's horrendous disappointment. Almost back to my normal self and ready to start fighting (the "Evil Dead" marathon helped enormously. drools Bruce Campbell! As did several of my favorite authors updating! Yay!) Alright, hopefully there'll be lots of excitement for all of you in this, the next to last chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 12**

Ken slammed the door to the drawing room. Hard. He was angry and hurt and he didn't care whether he was acting childish or not. What Ran had said, not to mention the fact that he'd said it in front of _everyone, _riled him. It wasn't his fault he didn't know about weapons. And he didn't mean to be clumsy. And he _didn't_ need the Earl's protection.

His mind flashed back on the night Ran and Yohji had saved him from his own stepfather and his face burned with humiliation. Crossing the front hall he slammed the interior door as he entered the vestibule and the heavy outer door as he exited the house.

It was hardly the first time they'd had that particular discussion. Ran often coddled him. Unintentionally reminding him of that night, or the one with Count Kase Kouichiro. Ken was beginning to resent it. He was strong. He wasn't afraid. He could learn about weapons if someone would teach him.

The young Duke stomped his way across the yard and leaned heavily against the side of the stables. Frowning in thought he took several deep breaths while digging a hole in the gravel with the toe of one shoe. He hated being left behind, or out of things. Suddenly he wished he was back home where he was in charge and had the final say.

After several long moments passed the door to the house closed softly and the Duke looked up to find Aya crossing the yard toward him dressed in a heavy cloak and carrying a bonnet. He scowled at her.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Aya stopped short and pouted at him.

"I came to see how you were," she stated. "But if you're going to snap at me then I shall just ignore you."

"Sorry," Ken frowned, dropping his head back down to watch his toe kick at the gravel.

"Look, forget about what Ran said. He's just worried about you and afraid you'll get hurt," Aya stated firmly. "My brother is the world's biggest ninny about the people he loves. He loses all good sense and reason when it comes to their safety and welfare."

"I know...but it still hurts," Ken muttered. "This isn't the first time we've been through this."

"Oh, I see. He's treated you like a child before."

Ken's head snapped up angrily to glare at his lover's sister. But the calculating look on her face froze him to the spot. He eyed her cautiously.

"What are you up to, Aya?" Ken asked.

"I have an idea," she said with a wicked smirk. "I plan to beat those highway men at their own game. Care to join me?"

"What? How?" Ken asked warily.

Smiling she pulled on the bonnet so it held her bangs up off her forehead. After tying it in place she unclasped the front of her cloak and opened it to reveal the green silk gown Kate had been wearing upon her arrival the night before. Ken felt his eyes widen.

"Well? How do I look? From a distance those thugs will never know the difference," she smiled.

"Aya, I don't think...," Ken started.

"Fine. I'll go alone," she stated, turning and heading into the stables.

"W-wait! You can't..."

Aya spun back around and met his eyes squarely. Her's flared with indignation and pride.

"Aren't you tired of being treated that way? Always being left out? Always being doubted?" she asked sharply.

Ken felt his anger spark again.

"Well I am," she said. "Come or don't come. Either way I'm going."

Frowning, Ken nodded and followed her into the stables where they saddled the horse Ken had been using. Apparently even the stable boys were in the house being armed. The thought twisted Ken's stomach in anger and disappointment. He mounted the horse and pulled Aya up behind him.

Spurring the horse they bolted out of the stables, across the yard, and within moments were down the drive and entering the woods.

"I've calculated the most likely place for the so called highway men to be," Aya said in Ken's ear. "Slow down to a walk as we leave the cover of the woods at the end of the drive."

He nodded and began to rein in the horse.

"The drive to Asataiyo is just beyond our's and the woods extend up that way. The rest of the road between here and the village is mostly clear," she said, holding tight to Ken's waist.

"You think that's where they are? So close?" he asked back over his shoulder.

"Is there a better place?" she asked. "There's room to hide and still have a clear view of our drive. And a straight shot back to Reginald's estate to report what they've seen."

"What'll we do once we find them?" Ken asked, shaking his head.

"Ride as fast as we can toward the village. There's a turn off that heads into a flat marsh. This time of year its always dry. Its like a maze in there. If we can keep them busy chasing us they'll never be the wiser. Kate and Bastion may wed in peace," Aya stated, making it sound much simpler than it would undoubtedly be. "We'll give them as much time as possible before breaking away and heading back home."

"What if we're caught?"

"Don't be a pessimist."

"You don't have a plan for if we're caught," Ken stated, annoyed.

"We won't get caught," Aya insisted.

"Okay. Sounds good," Ken said, further slowing the horse. "We're almost there."

Aya's arms tightened around his waist. Whether in excitement or fear he couldn't tell, but he felt her answering nod. A jolt of nervous energy shot down his spine and into his stomach, but he ignored it. Aya was right. Ran, as well as everyone else, needed to be shown that they were capable of handling things themselves, and this would either prove it or...get them killed.

Gulping, he walked the horse out of the cover of the trees along the drive and onto the roadway.

"They're behind us," Aya whispered, then loudly she said, "Oh, Bastion, my love. Just think, in a little while we'll finally be wed, and I shall be the Countess Shadwell."

Ken looked behind them in time to see four horsemen emerge from the woods along the road to Asataiyo. Before they could gain an advantage he spurred his horse back into a full gallop, and they shot forward toward the village.

"Got 'em," Aya said triumphantly from behind him.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes to arm the household staff and give them strict orders on who was allowed on the grounds and who wasn't. Ran had Rumpold take careful note of who had which fire arms as he directed which areas of the grounds were to be patrolled by which group of servants. No one was to go anywhere on their own out of doors, and those left inside were to keep careful watch out of the windows. Once the staff had been seen to, himself and the Prince armed, and the armory locked back up, they headed toward the stables.

"Where has Omi gotten off to?" Ran wondered aloud, suddenly becoming aware of his servant's absence.

"He probably ran into Ken," Yohji said, which caused the Earl to frown darkly. "The chibi hasn't been too happy with how you've been treating him lately."

Ran felt his frown deepen.

"If the two of them want to sulk then let them," he spat angrily. He'd been counting on Omi's help.

Yohji refrained from saying anything else. Clearly his cousin's mood had deteriorated in the last half an hour. Those brigands on the road had better watch their step or they may truly regret it.

"Come on," the Prince said as they neared the stables. "Its nearing the lunch hour. We'd better hurry."

They accepted their horses from two concerned looking stable boys who were each brandishing pistols, and took off down the drive.

They sped through the woods and stormed out onto the roadway to...nothing. There was no one. They searched all along the road where the woods could conceal someone and found nothing. The highway men were apparently gone.

Ran and Yohji exchanged perplexed glances. Before either could speak though, the sound of an approaching carriage reached their ears. Within moments a black open top carriage being pulled by twin gray mares came into view. Inside sat Ran's attorney, Mr. Bartholomew, and the local minister, Reverend Haze. The lawyer's white wig blew in the breeze created by their hurried pace. His thin face pale and drawn and serious. The hefty bulk of the minister on the other hand filled most of the interior of the carriage. His face red, but whether from the drive or his weight was unclear. When their driver spotted the Earl and the Prince upon the road he reined the horses to a stop.

"Earl Fujimiya, a pleasure to see you in good health, Sir," said his attorney as Ran brought his horse alongside the carriage. "Prince Kudou."

"Mr. Bartholomew, Reverend Haze," Ran nodded his head in greeting. "Have you come unimpeded? Any sign of anyone on the road?"

"Not a soul, my Lord," Mr. Bartholomew answered. "Has there been trouble?"

"There was word from our messenger that the road was watched," the Prince answered. "But we've found no sign of anyone."

"Perhaps his eminence, the Count Misekake, has come to his senses and decided to quit this tomfoolery," Reverend Haze stated, causing his jowls to waggle.

"Let us hope," Yohji agreed. "But I doubt it."

"Well, since there is no trouble here let us to the couple and to lunch," Reverend Haze said, looking both unfazed and put out.

Mr. Bartholomew nodded his agreement, and the driver snapped the reins. Ran and Yohji rode escort, all the way watching for movement in the trees or sounds of pursuit from the road.

"Turn here," Aya commanded in his ear as they approached a small group of trees on their left which marked the turn to the flat marsh.

Ken obeyed. Guiding the horse into the turn and spurring up and over the sharp rise in the trail. Below them, down a sloping embankment, the land opened into a maze of twisting passages between and around tangled clumps of vegetation and gnarled trees. The earth appeared dry and cracked, but Ken could see the tell tale signs of past flooding. This then was the flat marsh Aya had mentioned.

Not allowing their horse to slow, he drove it down the hill and into the uninviting terrain. From the hilltop they would be visible, but hopefully the horsemen would follow them in without stopping to think about it. And hopefully they could find their way out and back to the manor without getting caught.

A few meters in Ken veered the horse sharply to the right. As they turned he made note of the other riders coming over the hill without slowing. Then they were out of view.

"Three," he called over his shoulder, cutting the horse to their left down another path.

"What?" Aya yelled.

"I only counted three," he replied. "There were four before."

Aya glanced behind them as he cut the horse again. She couldn't see their pursuers, but she could hear them. They were still close.

"Do you supposed the fourth went to tell Reginald?" she asked, trying to shift her weight with Ken's as the horse turned again.

"Let's hope he doesn't run into Ran and the others," Ken called. "Then this'll be for nothing."

Aya would've nodded but was too busy trying to stay on the horse. She hated to admit it, but this wasn't as easy or as fun as she'd thought. At least not now that they were off the road. The Duke, however, seemed to know instinctually how to move. He shifted his weight with the large animal and made the hard riding appear effortless. And he didn't seem to be frightened in the least which she found quite vexing. Although, she honestly had to admit to herself that her fear stemmed mainly from staying seated on the horse, rather than the idea of getting caught.

They turned sharply once more and Aya clutched onto the Duke. The horse whinnied in protest. Their pace down the road, and now in the marsh, was beginning to wear on the animal. Ken rode it straight for a moment then turned sharply twice more, tucking them behind a clump of trees, and reined it to a quick stop.

They all sat listening intently. The horse panting heavily. Their breath misting in the chill air. Tensing as the highway men neared, caught the first turn, but missed the second and drove past them.

As soon as they'd gone by Ken spurred their horse back out the way they'd come. Behind them they could hear the surprised shouts, curses, and protests from their pursuers as they attempted to stop and turn in the close confines of the passages.

"Is that long enough? Or should we go round again?" Ken asked over his shoulder.

Aya paused to consider. As much as she'd love to be off the horse, or at least out on the road, she wasn't sure enough time had passed.

"Better go again," she said. "Just to be sure."

"Right," Ken smiled wickedly, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Hang on."

The trip back to the manor was as quick and unhampered as their ride out had been. Despite their luck, or maybe because of it, Ran was uneasy. He was sure there was something wrong somewhere, but since all appeared serene and calm there was nothing he could do. He hoped the proceedings would move along quickly so he could apologize to Ken and put their latest tiff behind them. He'd skip them all together if he didn't have to act as host.

They arrived at the house and were welcomed by his mother, who was both surprised and relieved that they'd returned so quickly and unscathed. She led everyone to the drawing room where Mr. Bartholomew went over the drafts of the marriage contracts he'd drawn up. Some slight changes were made, but soon everything was agreed to and the documents were signed.

Once that task was completed the couple stood before the Reverend Haze, who began a short but stern sermon on the most somber and serious reasons for matrimony. Despite that the Countess stood beside her daughter beaming with joy and pride. The Prince stood by the young Count to act as witness. Ran and his mother, as the host and hostess, stood back a little and watched.

"A pity the Duke couldn't be here," Elinor stated in a soft whisper behind her raised fan.

Ran felt himself frown.

"He could if he wanted to. Nothing's preventing him," he replied shortly.

"After how you spoke to him? Hardly. And in front of all of us. It was very wrong of you, Ran. Very wrong," his mother chided. "He's a young man. A Duke, which means he's a man of consequence and deserves to be treated as such."

The Earl felt his shoulders sag at his mother's words. He knew she was right, but he couldn't let go of his compulsion to keep Ken safe. Not after the night before at Asataiyo, a perfect illustration of Ken's inability or unwillingness to deal with unexpected events in a rational manner. Ran couldn't get the sound of the gun shot out of his head. The panic that had pierced his heart at that moment. Unconsciously he glanced down at Makoto who was seated by the Countess, avidly watching the proceedings. His large ears pricked up with interest.

Ran felt his frown become a pout .

"If I'm not very much mistaken, the Duke will attempt to prove to you his capabilities," Elinor continued, her eyes never leaving the happy couple before them. "If you continue to provoke him he may do something rash."

Ran's eyes widened as the very real possibility of Ken pigheadedly attempting something alone struck him.

"I wonder if Aya is with him. Perhaps she can calm him down," Elinor said and folded her fan.

At the mention of his sister Ran's eyes traveled the room. He'd almost forgotten about her. Pressing his mouth into a determined line Ran resisted the urge to leave the proceedings right then and go in search of his sister and lover. Once the wedding was over he'd go fetch Ken and apologize. He couldn't wait for the whole business to be over with and then they could be on their way back home to the Duke's estate. If Ken still wanted him there.

He was having fun, she was sure of it. The Duke was thoroughly enjoying himself. She'd suspected as much after he'd given her that wicked grin. Leading them out of the marsh only to turn and dive back in. Heading off in a new direction just as the highway men got near enough to see them. Leading them on a frenzied chase. But it'd been his laugh that had confirmed it.

Aya had wondered what he was doing when he hadn't doubled back as he had the first time. But since most of her focus was on remaining seated she hadn't really turned her mind to it. Then, as they'd come around yet another left turn, Ken had whooped in delighted laughter.

Amazingly they were headed back out of the marsh. He'd taken them in a wide and intricate circle.

That's when she'd realized that not only was he obviously enjoying himself, but he was good at what they were doing. He'd gotten them out of the maze like flat marsh twice without getting them caught, and with apparent ease. She had to admit to herself that she was astonished.

Her amazement lasted only a few seconds.

As they bolted toward the rise of the hill a figure on horseback appeared at its top. The loud report of a gun sounded and their horse shied in fear and halted. It was the fourth rider, and beside him was Reginald. The Count sporting a wicked looking black eye.

The two descended the hill to the cut off their escape as the other riders came up behind them.

They were caught.

"Well, Katherine, it was a good try," Reginald said, dismounting and walking toward them. "Unfortunately, you've done nothing more than prolong the inevitable, and signed your fiance's death warrant."

Aya leaned out from behind Ken, who was glaring down at the Count and grinding his teeth in a very Ran-like manner. She smirked at Reginald as his shocked expression confirmed he recognized her.

"Miss Fujimiya," he gasped.

"Count Misekake," she nodded, unfastening her bonnet and shaking her bangs back down onto her forehead.

He scowled up at her.

"So, you tricked me," he muttered darkly. "And I suppose I was right the first time I met this young man. He is not the Count Shadwell, but your brother's..._thing_."

"Yes, you fell for it marvelously," Aya said, ignoring his comments about Ken. "Just as I knew you would."

"Just as you knew? So, this is not some scheme of your brother's doing."

"No, it is all mine," Aya smirked proudly, patting Ken on the shoulder to indicate that she wished to dismount.

He wasn't pleased with the idea, but dutifully lowered her to the ground and hopped down next to her. He didn't want the Count getting too close. Not that anything he did would matter in the end, he realized. All of Reginald's men were armed and they had nothing but Aya's bonnet and their horse.

"That's better," Aya sighed, straightening her dress and cloak. "Thank you, Ken. Well done."

He didn't respond but continued to glare at Reginald and his men. The Duke didn't like the way they were looking at Ran's sister. And he didn't like the way Reginald's eyes shifted to him and narrowed.

"So, I take it Kate is indeed ensconced at your brother's estate?" the Count asked, turning his eyes back to Aya.

"Indeed, and by now well on her way to becoming Countess Shadwell," the young woman answered, her own eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"I see," Reginald replied, his countenance darkening in fury. "Then you have finished me. But imagine your dear brother's face when he finds you, his beloved sister and young plaything, dead."

"You wouldn't dare," Aya said. "What good will it do?"

"Good? Why it will do **me** a great deal of **good**," Reginald spat, his eyes suddenly lit with an insane fire. "To finally make your brother suffer as he has made me suffer. Yes, I shall enjoy that."

"You wouldn't dare," Aya repeated less certainly. She stepped closer to Ken who thrust an arm out between her and the Count.

"Wouldn't I?!" Reginald cried. "It certainly won't be the first time, I assure you. Just how do you think I came to all of this?!" he said and spread his arms, gesturing wildly around him as though he were showing off a kingdom.

Ken and Aya both gaped as they caught the implications of his statement, and the madness in his eyes.

"Do as you wish," he commanded loudly, turning and heading back toward his horse. Once he was mounted he sneered down at them. "Just be sure and leave their bodies where they can be easily found."

With that he spurred his horse and disappeared over the little hill. They could hear the retreating hoof beats as he rode away, back toward Asataiyo.

Ken pressed Aya back behind him. Squeezing her between himself and their horse's right side. The horse was nickering nervously, and stamping its hooves.

The fourth rider approached, a nasty smirk on his unshaven face. He loomed over them on his mount. He fit the picture of a highway man with his grubby, dark clothing, and unkempt appearance. He eyed Ken as he came alongside and aimed his pistol directly at the Duke's chest.

Suddenly one of the men behind them let out a surprised gasp, and fell from his horse, momentarily distracting the rider before them. As the gun wavered to the right Ken acted. Shoving the gun away the Duke reached up and grabbed the front of the thug's waistcoat. With an angry snarl he yanked the man out of his seat, up over his head, and threw him in an arc which sent him flying over the back of their horse. He landed on the far side with a sickening crunch.

"Get down!" Ken commanded Aya as he retrieved the gun and sought a target over the back of the horse. Although he'd never fired a shot in his life he'd certainly seen guns used before. He was fairly certain he could hit something if he tried. Aya crouched beside him holding tight to their horse's reins.

As he peered over the horse's back he noticed the man who'd fallen originally hadn't gotten back up, and another one was in the process of falling. A strange looking dart was sticking out of his shoulder. The one remaining took aim at Ken with his pistol as Ken aimed at him. Before either could fire an arrow pierced the rider's hand. The man cried out, dropping his gun. Casting a harried glance around him he gathered his reins into his good hand and departed as quickly as he could.

Left alone with three downed riders and their mounts Aya and Ken looked at one another in shock.

"Are you alright?" they asked each other.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Are you two okay?"

They both turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

Omi stood on the top of the hill holding his horse's reins in one hand and a crossbow in the other.

"That was you?" Ken asked incredulously.

"Yes. Didn't I ever tell you? I'm a marksman," the young servant stated. "I've deadly accuracy with the bow, and I'm damn good with my darts."

Ken blinked in surprise then scowled. One more thing he hadn't been told. Of course, its hardly the type of thing to come up over polite dinner conversation, but still he'd been living with Ran and Omi for six months. Surely it should've come up at some point.

"Stop standing there scowling," Omi called down to him. "That guy high tailed it back toward Asataiyo. We'd best get back to the estate before Reginald sends out anymore thugs. Who knows how many he's got stashed away."

Ken nodded and mounted his horse, pulling Aya up into place behind him. They joined Omi up on the road and took off.

"By the way," Omi said as they rode, "that was amazing riding. I've never seen anything like it. Does Ran know you can ride like that?"

"_I_ didn't know I could ride like that," Ken answered, his frown softening. "Was it really that good?"

"Yes, it was. You should show him sometime. Its quite impressive," Omi chirped.

Ken smiled, starting to feel a bit better.

"How did you know where to find us?" Aya asked.

"I saw you ride off and I followed you. Got to the road just as those thugs were off after you," Omi answered. "After telling Rumpold about getting the staff armed I went to my room to collect my crossbow. I left it here last year when we left, but I've been practicing since our return. On my way back downstairs I saw you through the Gallery windows."

"I'm relieved that you haven't lost your touch," Aya smiled. "And your timing was impeccable. What's in the darts? A sleeping draft?"

"A potent one. Acts instantly, but doesn't last too long," the young man answered.

"Interesting," Aya mused.

When Ken didn't comment Omi cast a concerned look over to his silent friend. He was relieved to see a small smile gracing the Duke's face. Now if only the Earl wouldn't kill him all could conceivably be well.

Ran made his way upstairs to the guest wing. The others had gathered for lunch, but when the Duke, Aya, and Omi had still failed to present themselves the Earl felt motivated to go and get them. He stopped before Ken's door and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

"Ken? Its lunch time," he said, trying not to sound testy. He turned the nob and swung the door open. "Look, I know I was...Ken?"

Ran stood frozen in the doorway and surveyed the empty room. Despite the many other places the Duke could be he knew where he'd gone. A lead weight seemed to form in the pit of his stomach. Spinning around he bolted toward the stairs only to meet Yohji on his way up.

"A footman just informed us that he saw Omi leaving on horseback about an hour ago, and the stable boys reported that Ken's horse is gone as well," the Prince said, his voice strained.

"Ken isn't in his room," Ran confirmed.

"Damn," Yohji swore. "The missing highway men..."

"I know!" Ran cried, moving past him. When his feet hit the floor of the hall he charged the door with the Prince close behind. If anything had happened to Ken or Omi the perpetrators would pay with their lives. If nothing had happened he intended to beat some sense into the both of them.

Author's Note: Well, if Yohji can have his wire then why can't Omi have his bow? And I figured riding a horse can't be THAT different from riding a motorcycle...right? I've actually only ridden once...on a horse! NOT a motorcycle. I'm afraid I'd like that too much to try it and my husband would live in fear. Anyway, KenKen is a brilliant rider, so why not? Well, next one's the last one, so I hope you all like it. I have notes for the third story, but right now I'm working on something else. A fantasy which I plan to start posting after this is finished. Its darker and not as funny as this series, but I'm hoping it'll be interesting. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! Thanks.

Fieryicicles: I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see how or if he makes it up to Ken. ;) Thanks for reading.

Mondtanz: I don't mind about your sporadic reviews, I was just glad to hear from you again. I'm glad you found the last chapter so funny. Sorry this one wasn't, but we're stepping up to the big conclusion. Yeah, Ken is good with his hands ahem (Wow. My mind just went somewhere baaad). And I haven't forgotten that. Well, were you surprised about what happened with the "Highwaymen"? Thanks for reading.

Celeste1: Yeah, drama can mean funny and sad and everything, so its so of limitless. But as you can see Ran was safe from the guns. I don't like guns AT ALL, and I got really lazy at the end of this (and sick) and didn't do any research about what sorts of guns they used in the Eighteenth Century. I meant to, but oh well. Are you still on the edge of your chair? I hate to say it, but that's where I want you! Thanks for reading.

Swtjemz: Yeah, poor Ken being told to stay home. I guess we saw how well he took that, hunh? What'd ya think? And don't worry about dear old spiteful Reggy. We'll be seeing him in the last chapter as well. Thanks for reading.

Chitoshiya no Tohma: Yeah, the last chapter was much more serious, and this one too. Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. And no "amorous activities" either. Sorry. But I'm glad you still liked it. Thanks for reading.

Seph Lorraine: Cool! I'm glad you liked the punch out. Sorry I stressed your friends and family. See?! I haven't forgotten that Ken is hot headed! And Reggy deserved it. Heh-heh, actually I'm currently writing four other stories and that doesn't include the next in this series which I have a lot of notes for. But there is one I'm anxious to post, so I've been trying to get it ready. Now I'm running out of time! And I love constructive criticism! How else can we grow and improve? Thank you! Thank you! bows You're an awsome writer too! I'm always anxious for your updates as well!!! Thanks for reading.

Ranny Boy: Hi! The next update will be the last one. Thanks for reading.

Allis: Yay! Over 100 reviews! How to celebrate? Heh-heh-heh, yeah, Ken punched him. Apparently that had no effect on Ran though. We'll see if this does points upward to fic. Yohji is both a womanizer and a gentleman. I just don't write the womanizing side like I should. I can't fit it in as well. Hmmm, I'll have to work on that. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: Well, this is it. The last chapter. I somehow managed to make this one thirteen chapter as well. Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Once I Was Loved**

**Chapter 13**

Just as Ran and Yohji came barreling out of the house Ken, Omi, and Aya rode into the yard. The Earl was seized with relieve upon seeing his lover and servant alive and well. But it was replaced with a livid anger when he saw his sister seated behind the Duke.

As they reined in their mounts Aya saw him coming. She jumped down without assistance and ran to intercept him.

"Aya, what the Hell were you doing? Ken...," Ran demanded, his face dark.

"This was not Ken's or Omi's idea. It was mine," she stated firmly.

"Aya," he growled in warning, trying to get past her.

"Listen to me! Ken accompanied **me** and Omi followed us. It was **my** idea," she said insistently, attempting to force the information into his enraged mind.

"Is that true?" Ran asked harshly, focusing on the Duke who had dismounted and was coming up behind Aya.

"Does it matter?!" Ken asked just as harshly.

Omi and Yohji stepped up in case they needed to separate the two. It wouldn't be the first time they'd come to blows, although that incident had been before they were a couple. Aya stood her ground before her brother. Her eyes demanded his attention and respect.

"I told him I'd go regardless of whether he accompanied me," she stated, "and I meant it."

Ran backed down a bit and looked at her searchingly.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because I knew we could do it," she answered. "I knew it would work without the risk of either of _you_ getting shot."

Ran stared at her as if he didn't know who he was looking at. Aya grasped his arms and squeezed.

"You and Yohji would've ridden out there armed to the teeth and confronted them. And to what purpose? It would've been four to two, Ran. What then? Chances are either or both of you would've been seriously hurt or even killed," Aya said, tugging on his sleeves.

"Or nothing would've happened and everything would be fine," Ran countered, feeling less angry but more frustrated.

"But why risk it when a simple diversion would suffice?" Aya persisted.

"You don't need to prove anything," he said, perceiving the real reason for her actions. His eyes slipped over her shoulder to meet Ken's. "Either of you."

The Duke dropped his gaze and frowned guiltily at the gravel of the yard.

"At any rate, my plan worked. They followed us. Did everything go smoothly here?" Aya inquired in an attempt to change the subject.

He glared down at her.

"Yes," he said, although it was more a frustrated growl than an answer. "What happened? Exactly."

"They followed us to the marsh," Aya said and the pride was evident in her voice although she strove not to show it. "We led them a merry chase. Ken is an excellent rider. He's more skilled than anyone has a right to be. I could hardly hold on. They did catch us in the end, but Omi came to our aide and all is well."

"What happened?" Ran asked Ken, losing his patience with his sister.

Aya released his arms with a huff and stepped aside pouting furiously. Ken moved up beside her. He was still frowning, but faced Ran evenly.

"We were caught. Reginald came and ordered his men to kill us, then he left. Omi got two of them with darts and one with an arrow. I threw one over our horse," Ken answered succinctly.

"Reginald...ordered your deaths?" Ran asked stunned. Why? Why would he? The Earl couldn't believe it. He understood that Richard's brother was desperate, and that the Count disliked him a great deal, but enough to murder his sister and lover in cold blood?

Ken read everything in Ran's eyes. His expression changed to one of sorrow and concern.

"There's more," the Duke said softly. "He said...," he glanced at Aya who returned his worried gaze. "He _implied_ that...well...it _sounded_ like he said that he murdered his brother."

Yohji started and Omi gasped, but Ran became very still. He stared, almost uncomprehending, at Ken.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ken said sadly.

"That is a very serious accusation," said Mr. Bartholomew from behind them.

They all turned to the attorney who stood in the entrance way with Lady Fujimiya, the Countess Misekake, and a very annoyed looking Reverend Haze who was still wearing his napkin tucked into his shirt front. Ran locked gazes with Eriko.

"It can't be true," the Countess said breathlessly.

"Rumpold informed us of your return," Lady Fujimiya said sharply. "We were quite intrigued since none of us had known you'd left." She directed her words at her daughter, but Ken felt them as well. The two of them blushed, although Aya's expression was a bit less contrite and a bit more defiant.

"What _exactly_ did Count Misekake say to you?" Mr. Bartholomew asked.

Aya repeated his words exactly. As if she had them written before her on a piece of paper.

Ran turned his startled violet eyes back on his sister then looked hard at the ground. He was slowly beginning to seethe. Reginald had already gone too far by threatening his own family, this was too much.

"That is troubling indeed," Mr. Bartholomew muttered.

"The man I hit with an arrow rode toward Asataiyo," Omi said. "He's probably informed Reginald by now. I wouldn't be surprised if he came here himself."

"He'd hardly come here and confess to attempted murder," the lawyer said incredulously.

"Begging your pardon, but the Count is not in his right mind," Aya stated. "He appeared quite mad to us."

She looked to Ken for confirmation, but he was watching the Earl with growing concern.

Suddenly Ran turned on his heel and headed toward the stables.

"Ran, where are you going?" demanded Yohji.

"To confront him," came the terse reply. The Earl neither looked back or paused in his trek across the yard.

"No!" Ken cried. He bolted after his lover and caught hold of his left arm.

Before Ran could react the sound of approaching hoof beats attracted everyone's attention to the end of the drive. A horseman emerged from the woods. Those in the yard stood frozen, watching his approach.

It was Reginald.

Ran stiffened next to Ken and his right hand settled on the hilt of his sword. The Duke tightened his hold on the tall red-head's arm.

Reginald reined in his horse and peered down at the gathered company with a superior sneer. When his eyes fell on the Countess he mock bowed.

"Hello, Mother," he said. "I see you've found your way into another iniquitous den."

"My Dear, my Dear," cried the Countess piteously, taking a tentative step toward her son. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"Tell you what isn't true?" Reginald asked, his tone bored.

"Tell me you didn't...harm your brother," she begged, her eyes desperately searching his face.

Reginald's face darkened slightly and he glanced toward Aya and then Ken.

"Of course I didn't," he spat at his mother. "Wherever did you hear such a ridiculous tale?"

"What do you want here?" Yohji demanded loudly before the Countess could answer.

"I've come to see my sister, and to officially acknowledge her marriage," he answered, then glanced around. "If married she be."

"Indeed, Count, your sister is wed," the Prince replied. "Although, at present the Count and new Countess are busy preparing for their journey to Town. Mr. Bartholomew here is to accompany them."

"I see," Reginald said. "Then please give her my regards and send my apologies for...missing the wedding."

"We shall," Yohji answered and bowed slightly. "Good day to you."

"Good day," Misekake replied, inclining his head. He glared at Ran and a nasty little smirk touched his lips, then he turned his horse.

Under his grip Ken could feel Ran shaking with suppressed fury. When Reginald smirked down at him he could almost hear the Earl snap. The enraged red-head tore free of his lover's grasp and latched onto the Count's coat with an angry cry.

"**Ran!**" Yohji commanded, but the Earl seemed not to hear him.

He yanked Reginald from his saddle and held him against his horse by his collar. The animal whinnied and backed away.

"Tell me the truth," the Earl demanded fiercely.

The Count glowered at him and shoved him off roughly.

"What truth?" he cried. "That I had a sick man put out of his misery? That his pure, untouched soul was set free of his twisted, diseased body?!"

"Oh, no...no...no...," pleaded Eriko weakly.

She looked as though she would swoon. Her heavy frame swayed and Reverend Haze and Elinor came to her aide.

"Come away, dear Eriko," Lady Fujimiya said softly as they maneuvered the fainting Countess toward the front door of the house. "Aya, come in at once," she called back over her shoulder.

"No, I must watch," the young woman answered staring trance like as the Count and her brother drew their swords.

"You have harmed me for the last time," Reginald spat at Ran. "First aiding and abetting my brother in his horrible disease. Then the attack on my person by your detestable bedmate. The ruination of my fortune by your interference is the last nail in your coffin! I demand retribution! I'll have your heart for it!"

"I'll have your's," Ran hissed, and they launched themselves at one another exchanging a furious number of blows. The clang of steel meeting steel filled the courtyard.

Omi reacted instantly, grabbing Ken and dragging the wild eyed Duke to the edge of the yard before he could rush in to stop the two enraged men.

"I want it duly noted that the Count began this affair," the Prince stated sternly to Mr. Bartholomew while they watched the intense duel.

"Agreed," the lawyer replied.

"Ran," begged the Duke, unable to pull his eyes from the furious battle, "don't die."

"He won't," Omi said assuredly.

"Did you kill Richard?!" Ran demanded harshly, slicing his sword toward the Count's exposed side.

Reginald countered and cut upward, making the Earl jump back or risk losing his nose.

"**I** didn't, but its amazing what you can get people to do with a few measly promises. Everyone has their price," the Count sneered, gaining the upper hand and forcing the Earl back once more.

"Who was it?" Ran asked darkly, blocking a well placed thrust.

"A parlor maid," Reginald replied, sounding almost casual. "She had a keen desire to be the next Countess."

Ran growled and swept his sword toward the Count's legs, making the man jump and stumble back out of his range. He caught himself and glared fiercely at the Earl.

"Death was infinitely preferable to the life he was living," he said maliciously. "It was easy to convince her of that."

"Poison," Ran spat with certainty.

"She was supposed to kill you too, but lost her nerve," Reginald said, catching Ran's blade against his own and sliding forward until they were face to face. "Poor thing met with an accident. I've always regretted that you were left alive, but now...well, I must admit that I'm finding this much more satisfying."

Ran's eyes burned into Reginald's.

"You will die," he promised and threw the Count backwards.

They stumbled apart once again only to renew their attacks. Each furiously slicing at the other. Each looking for an opening. Ken hissed when Reginald's blade caught Ran in the upper left arm, drawing blood even through his heavy coat. Ran ignored it and pressed on.

"Did you hear all that?" the Prince asked Mr. Bartholomew.

"Quite clearly," the lawyer answered, looking pale and drawn.

"Ran, finish this," Yohji called loudly.

The Earl responded instantly. He dropped his guard, allowing Reginald a thrust directed at his chest. As the Count's blade came toward him Ran raised his sword, sharply swatting Reginald's blade skyward. Before the Count could recover the Earl swung forward. Cutting the Count deeply across the chest. There was a sickening tearing sound and a horrible splash of blood across the gravel.

Reginald took one staggering step back before Ran thrust forward, piercing his heart and killing him instantly. He yanked his blade free and watched the Count fall.

"Fetch the Reverend to deliver the Count his last rites," Yohji called back to the servants who had quietly gathered to watch the duel. Several of them jumped and dashed back into the house.

Ran felt himself sway unsteadily. His whole body felt numb and his vision was swimming. He turned, seeking the one he wanted most. He felt strong arms wrap around him and someone took his sword. The Earl leaned into the one holding him and breathed in the man's familiar, comforting scent.

"Ken?" he called softly.

"I'm here," a strong voice answered next to his ear, then his world slipped into darkness.

------------

It was the cool touch of damp cloth against his forehead that dragged him from his slumber. Someone was wiping down his face and neck. The material felt good against his hot skin. Sighing contentedly he opened his eyes.

He was in his room, in bed. The drapes were drawn and there was a fire crackling away in the fireplace. The deep rich red of the walls and bed curtains felt warm and comforting and familiar.

"Hey, you're finally awake," came the Duke's voice from beside him and he turned his head to see his lover's smile, and warm brown eyes. Ken was seated on the bed to his right still dressed in his clothing from the day. "I thought you'd sleep all night."

"What time is it?" Ran asked hoarsely.

"Evening," Ken shrugged. "Around seven. A maid brought dinner up to me about an hour ago."

"I killed Reginald," the Earl stated softly, allowing the memory to wash over him. "He killed Richard."

Ken nodded.

"What happened after?"

"You collapsed. Yohji thought you were in shock from the...fight, but Elinor thinks it was the amount of blood you lost. We carried you in here and she stitched and bandaged your arm. Its pretty bad, but she thinks it'll heal okay. You have a slight fever, but she told me not to worry. Said that's what happens with injuries," Ken answered. He swabbed Ran's forehead again as he continued. "Yohji and Mr. Bartholomew went to Asataiyo to demand the keys from the butler and give instructions to the staff that're allowed to stay there until the lawyers come from Town. Omi accompanied Reginald's body to the village with Reverend Haze to have it prepared for burial. Bastion and Kate left for Town but will be back for the funeral. The Countess is in bed and Elinor is looking after her. And Aya is writing her memoirs."

Ran blinked up at him, letting the information soak in. Most of it he didn't want to think about. It seemed too heavy for him. But one item did peak his interest.

"Aya's writing her memoirs?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, taking notes," Ken amended. "She's 'gonna write 'em when she's older so she can be famous."

"Is that what she's up to? That explains quite a bit," Ran said, sighing, settling further into his pillows. "How'd you get it out of her?"

"She owed me after she came into my room and...," the Duke stopped talking abruptly and turned bright red.

The Earl blinked up at him again.

"Alright, Love, out with it," he commanded gently.

Ken deflated and looked almost frightened.

"S-she snuck into my room a-and...crawledintobedwithme," he said so quickly that Ran felt his head start to spin again. Before he could respond the Duke gushed on as though a flood gate had been opened. "I thought she was you and said your name and she figured it out but then you came in and she hid and she saw she saw _everything_!"

"Everything?" Ran asked in confusion, not comprehending.

"Everything we did...that night...night before last," Ken answered, his eyes very wide.

Ran felt his own eyes go wide and his cheeks burned with more than fever.

Perhaps it was the strange and terrible events of the day, but just as he was seized with the full force of embarrassed horror the absolute absurdity of the idea of being featured in his sister's memoirs struck him. Ran threw back his head and laughed. He laughed so hard he cried. Stunning Ken with the image of his red-headed, stoic lover choking with merriment.

After several long moments he had to stop as his movements were paining his injured arm. He heaved a relaxed sigh and lay chuckling softly up at his lover who was staring at him uncertainly.

"That's not how I thought you'd take it," Ken said. "Maybe it's the fever."

"How did you think I'd react?" Ran asked still smiling.

"I thought I'd be a...," he stumbled to a verbal halt, then muttered quietly, "...a dead man."

Ran felt his smile fade as Ken's eyes slid from his to the damp cloth he was still holding. The Earl raised his right hand. Brushing his fingers over the Duke's lips and bruised cheek.

"You didn't tell me how you've been," he said softly.

"I've been here with you," Ken answered, meeting his eyes once more. "I was so afraid you'd die. Then when you killed him...I was relieved, but...did he have to die?"

"He confessed to murder," Ran said. "The law would've hung him."

"Was it easy to kill him? Did you want to?" Ken asked, watching Ran carefully.

"No, it wasn't easy. And...part of me wanted to, part of me didn't. Part of me wished we'd never come here," Ran answered, meeting Ken's gaze squarely.

The Duke sighed softly and leaned forward, planting a long kiss on the Earl's forehead.

"I'm sorry Richard was murdered," he whispered, brushing his lips over the Earl's sweat moistened skin.

"Thank you," Ran whispered back.

Ken sat back and resumed mopping Ran's brow just as a quiet knock sounded from the door. It opened and Aya peeked in at them. When she saw Ran was awake she smiled brightly in relief.

"We thought we heard you," she said, stepping into the room and moving toward the bed. "Mama sent me to check. Are you hungry? How do you feel?"

"My arm hurts a bit, and I am a little hungry," he answered, smiling up at her.

"Good. Then the soup I just asked to be sent up won't go to waste," she said, stopping by the bed next to where Ken was perched. "Mama says your arm will be fine, but will take a while to heal. He cut deep into the muscle."

Ran nodded.

"You were very brave," Aya stated, beaming down at him with great affection.

"I'm sure it'll make an exciting addition to your memoirs," Ran smirked.

Aya's eyes grew wide and she blushed prettily.

"You promised!" she cried, lightly smacking Ken on the arm.

"Sorry. I tell him everything," the Duke smirked, then cast a significant look at Ran, who smiled back in silent promise.

"Humph!" Aya pouted, turning and marching to the door. "I was rather hoping you wouldn't," she mumbled. "It is so convenient having something to hold over someone's head."

With that she left. Ken looked at Ran.

"Your sister scares me," he said.

"She's starting to scare me as well," agreed the Earl.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Aya said, poking her head back inside the room. "The Prince has returned, as has Omi. Yohji says when you're feeling up to it he'd like you to go to Asataiyo with him," she added then closed the door and was gone.

Ran looked at Ken and shivered slightly.

"Don't go anywhere tonight," he pleaded softly.

"I already had Rumpold move all my stuff in here," the Duke answered smiling gently. "No offense to your mother's decorating, but I'm never staying in the Blue Room again."

Ran couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

------------

A few days in bed saw the end of the Earl's fever, although his arm would need to be held immobile in a sling for quite a while longer. Mr. Bartholomew collected statements from everyone who'd witnessed the duel and headed off to Town to make a full report to the King and the high court. He didn't foresee any complications, but asked Ran not to leave the vicinity of his estate until the verdict was brought down.

By the end of their third week Ran felt fit enough to travel and the four companions took a carriage over to Asataiyo. The weather had remained cold and their breath made white clouds in the air.

Mr. Bartholomew had placed the Prince in charge of the neighboring estate until Reginald's lawyers could come and conduct a full account of whatever assets the Count had there. Since he'd been in debt the estate and its contents would need to be sold to pay off his creditors. Including the elusive Mr. Hedley Pilkington, who'd been Kate's intended groom, and who had mysteriously vanished from Asataiyo sometime after her liberation.

"I'd like you to walk through and identify pieces that belonged to the Countess, if you can remember," the Prince said on their ride over. "Bartholomew was concerned at her inability to remove personal items before she was forced out."

Ran nodded, and they spent the better part of an hour moving from room to room on the first floor. He pointed out what he knew to be Eriko's and Omi compiled a list. Ken wandered beside him, looking at each room and wondering what Ran's life had been like living in the great house.

On the staircase to the second floor they all paused before one of the many portraits covering the wall.

"That's Richard," Ran said softly to Ken. "That's how I remember him."

The Duke looked up at a much larger, much sterner version of the tiny painting the Countess had shown him. In this portrait he could see that the long silver hair hung in gentle waves to the man's waist. And despite the Count's expression his eyes looked kind and a little sad.

"He had long hair," Ken stated, staring up at the slightly frowning visage.

Ran chuckled.

"Yes, he did," he said, looking at Ken fondly.

"How tall was he?" the Duke asked as they turned together to continue up the stairs.

"You have a preoccupation with height," Ran stated, ignoring the question.

"Because he's short," the Prince said from behind them.

"Yohji!" Ken cried in warning.

"At least you're taller than Chibi here," Yohji said.

"Hey!" exclaimed Omi.

"Richard was Yohji's height," Ran said, rolling his eyes.

"Figures," muttered the Duke dejectedly.

They moved slowly down a hallway on the right until Ran stopped before a set of double doors. The others paused.

"The Countess's rooms were three doors down," Ran said not taking his eyes from the closed doors before him.

Yohji nodded and motioned Omi to follow him down the hall.

"This was Richard's room," Ran said in almost a whisper.

"Do you 'wanna go in?" Ken asked.

Ran nodded and turned the nob, allowing one of the doors to swing inward. He gasped in unchanged," he said.

Ken glanced around at the fine furniture. A large four poster bed, not unlike Ran's, was set against the far wall and flanked by twin tables. On the left a large fireplace with two delicately carved chairs before it. On the right a large chest of drawers with various personal items strewn about the top. The carpet and wall hangings seemed modest compared to what Ken had seen throughout the rest of the house.

"Looks nice," he commented, following Ran as he moved into the room.

"No, you don't understand," the Earl said, casting his eyes from one side of the room to the other. "Reginald told me he'd burned everything. He said he'd had the walls and floor scrubbed...with lye."

Ken glanced around again. The room was spotless. Obviously kept very clean, but the air lacked the distinct odor that accompanied lye. The Duke would recognize it in a heartbeat, and it wasn't there.

"He lied," he stated as he watched Ran move along the dresser scanning the items on its top then cross to the bed.

"Nothing has changed," the Earl said, perplexed. "Everything is exactly as it was."

He paused by the bed, noticing an impression in the bed clothes covering the feather mattress where Richard used to lay. Someone had been sleeping there. Quite recently.

Ran shivered.

"Why do you think he lied?" Ran asked Ken as the Duke joined him by the bed.

"Apart from his bein' an ass?" Ken asked. He paused and studied the bed. "Maybe he felt guilty. Maybe he really loved his brother, and had regrets. We'll probably never know."

"Let's go," Ran said, studying Ken's face tenderly. "I'm finished here."

The Duke smiled at the Earl's affectionate gaze and took his hand. Together they walked from the room. Closing the door behind them.

----------

Kate and Bastion had returned for the funeral and stayed on along with the Countess. The mood in the house had remained somewhat somber since Reginald's burial, and the removal of the Countess's things from her former estate. Finally Aya couldn't stand it anymore.

"Show us the latest dances from Court," she commanded Kate and Bastion as everyone was lounging in the music room one evening. "Are there any for more than one couple?"

"Indeed," Kate answered readily. "There's a lovely country dance done in groups of four couples or more. We can show you the movements."

The new Countess dragged her husband out into the space they created in the center of the room. As the young couple demonstrated the steps to the strains of the music played by the Countess Misekake on the pianoforte, Aya paired up her mother and Omi, and asked the Prince to be her partner. Then she cast a significant glance at her brother.

"There's only three couples," Ken pointed out as they all moved into the open area. "How're ya gonna..."

He faltered when he realized everyone was looking at him. He looked nervously at Ran who was approaching him with a peculiar look in his eyes. The Earl stopped beside him, smirking.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"W-what?" Ken asked, stunned.

"Dance with me," Ran repeated, his smirk firmly in place.

"In-in front of everyone?" the Duke stammered.

"Yes. You're not afraid are you?" Ran asked, a definite challenge in his eyes.

"What about your arm?" Ken asked.

"It'll be fine," Ran answered, his smirk stretching into a smile.

Ken smiled back and took the Earl's right hand.

"Well, okay, but don't blame me when you're limpin' around tomorrow," Ken chuckled, dragging the unresisting Earl into the center of the room where the others were waiting.

"Limping?" asked the Earl just as the Countess began to play.

Fini

----

Author's Note: That's it!!! The end! I know, you wanted me to write the dance! Well, if I wrote the dance I'd have to write what came after the dance and this chapter would grow exponentially, and have no logical ending. So, you'll have to use your little imaginations. But what'd ya think? Please, please, please review! Oh! And don't forget to include your email addresses so I can reply to them! Thanks!

P.S. I'll be posting the first chapter of a new fic next Monday or Tuesday. It's a fantasy and it's a bit darker and less fun, so I don't know how many of you will be interested, but if you are please check it out! Its Ran/Ken...sort of...hee-hee-hee!

Mondtanz: Well, how was the showdown? I'm not too keen on my ability to write action, but I guess Reggy's death'll make up for the lack of talent on my part. I tried to have a bit of action for everyone. I think Yohji had the least amount actually. Did you like the bit of role reversal at the end? Ken got to take care of Ran! :) Thanks for reading!

Fiery-icicles: Well, there wasn't any nooky in this chapter, but there was sweet nothings. Will that do for now? Thanks for reading!

Nikki: Hey, that's my sister's name only she spells it different! :) I'm glad you like this series. Yes, I have at least three more story ideas for it, but I haven't started writing the next one yet. Just taking some notes and arranging the plot. Heh-heh, I do so like it when people can appreciate wickedness (but not too wicked wickedness). ;P Thanks for reading!

xXLil Yu JahXx: So, you liked that Omi part? I felt like I owed him. And now you know that they weren't screwed when they got back home. Although, that scene always feels unfinished to me. Oh well. Thanks for reading!

Elfgoddess00: Hey! How were the schools? I've gotta visit your livejournal. Yeah, I think it worked out better Aya's way, although it was two to four anyway, wasn't it? I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Sorry it's the end, but there will be more someday. Umm, its not Englad. It's a made up land based mainly on England and Europe, but I wanted to be able to include the Japanese elements. So, English country manners, French clothing, and Japanese heritage? Maybe not. Hey! If I can write anyone can! Write your fic! Write your fic! Thanks for reading!

Seph Lorraine: Yeah, Ken does like to ride...ahem...his horse. Heh-heh! I just couldn't resist it. They seemed so similar, sort of. And I had to make him good at something besides soccer which doesn't make an appearance in this fic. And the bugnuks probably won't ever come up because they're not assassins in this. Thanks for reading!

Aki no Chibara: Nope. No weapon for KenKen. shakes head I'm the opposite. I love long chapters and long one shots. I wish I could write one of those, but I haven't had any ideas for one. Thanks for reviewing me! And thanks for reading!

Toradoshi: Oh, I'm glad you liked the action. How was the fight? Yep, lots more stories...all written in notebooks. Typing them and editing them are the hard parts. Oh, thank you! I'm glad you think I can keep everyone in character. Lots of rewriting. And I'm glad you like my original characters too! Heh, mostly I forget that there are other characters I could use from the series if I wanted to. Schwarz will be my next challenge in the next installment of this series. I've never written them. Thanks for reading!

Chitoshiya no Tohma: Thanks! Yeah, he's a wonderful rider! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for reading!

Akimoto Kin: Oh, I'm glad you've enjoyed the action. So much of the series is about action (and Side B too) that I felt like I needed to have some. And Ran stopped treating Ken like a sissy and Ken got to take care of Ran! Yeah, Ken is a real guy. I really struggle to remember that because I tend to want him to be sweet all the time when he's really quite surly. Its Ran who's all soft and spongy inside. Now, now, Omi isn't an assassin. He's a marksman. He can hit a bullseye every time. Handy for competitions and betting. wink Thanks for reading!

Hakudoshi-chan: A new pairing? Really? This's been my favorite pairing for the two years I've been reading Weiss fiction. Although, I have read others. And I do have to admit that there is a special relationship between Yohji and Aya which remains undefined in the anime. To me it seems more like a deep understanding, more like a friendship. That's why I wrote them as close cousins. Have you tried other Ran/Ken fictions? There are many, many good ones. Thanks for reading!

LoneCayt: Yay! I'm glad you like Aya! That was my goal. To make her a strong, independent, likable young woman. Exactly, like Ran without the depression. Maybe even stronger than Ran on the inside. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope the last chapter didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading!

Ranny Boy: Yep, this was it. I'm glad you're glad you got to read them too! Thanks for reading!

Allis: Where are you? O.O


End file.
